


The Backside Of The TV

by NyxSolei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, Horror, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: "Those chains that bind us all," He takes a weak sip from his drink, "I want to shatter them."





	1. Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at horror~ Hope you like it! Please leave comments letting me know what you think so I could get better at writing!

The soft clang of chains rattle in the distance. Drops of water fall slowly, periodically and the rhythm is soothing. Footstep clatter along, and the minimalistic symphony indicates that the beast in the shackles isn't alone any longer.

His dark eyes pick up the presence within the chamber, and from the silent slumber his form rises and disturbs the other soft noises with more rattling, more water dripping. So much noise.

None of them speak, but they exchange charged looks. The free man holds the keys behind his back and grants the tied other a soft smile. He counts his breaths before getting any closer.

His warm hand caresses softly the other’s cold, nearly frozen cheek, and the bound one leans into the touch. It has been so long since he felt this reciprocative warmth.

“You’ve been good.” The man says, and takes away the source of heat, “It’s time for you to be free of your leash again. Can you be good for me?” He asks, voice soft and low, as if he’s special to be spoken in such manner.

The chained man’s eyes shine.

He frees him.

  
  


The crowd is buzzing with anticipation. Soft lights of the many lightsticks fills the stadium, and cries for the artist to start the show are being called. It’s the biggest show in his career, as his manager calls it. The noises from above the stage nullify the anxiety, and pump the anticipation and excitement. He’s willing to give out his heart for his fans, after all, they have been very loyal towards him ever since he started this career four years ago.

He’s been a rising star, as they call it- a young artist with a lot of talent and various skills to offer. The truth is that he never studied any of it, since he couldn't afford to. He played music in the streets, late, after he finished working. Street casting they call it- since he’s blessed with looks, voice and talent. He had no other choice- something had to be done in order to pay the rent.

 

All of those thoughts are making his mind dazed, which is the perfect condition for the concert. He goes up, and as he’s being blasted with screaming fans, he  _ knows _ he’s in the right place.

 

“You’ve work hard.” Is thrown countless times over his shoulder, and he throws a reciprocative nod back. Very quickly, all the sounds are muffled behind a set of earphones and he’s relaxing in the dressing room before they leave. He’s ready to greet the fans on his way out, receive gifts and say hello.

His vibrant red hair shines brightly under the artificial lights, and the attention is given to him completely. He hears his name, among excited screams of the many girls around him as he leaves the stadium from the back door.

It’s tiring.

 

As he waves a final farewell to the fans, a flash of a fast-moving figure crosses his eyes. There's a loud gasp, among the people, and then screams. It all sounds so far away, except.. except for the warm cloth being pressed to his face. The daze from the show turns into dizziness, and very soon after, it turns into unconsciousness.

 

It takes only one hour for the media to announce that the leading rapper and singer Ravi, has been kidnapped.


	2. Static Noise

“You’ve been good.” He allows the other to nuzzle to his warmth, caressing and carding through his hair.

“You caught him, just as I asked.” He grins, pleased, “Now we need to wake him up, and after that, you will go back to your room.” He whispers, “I know the light is painful.” 

The other, in his lap, would hiss if not for the metallic mask covering his mouth. It’s part of the deal, between the two, and perhaps, soon, between the three.

 

The doors creak, disturbing the silence. The chamber is dark, as always, and the water scattered on the floor accommodate the cold and humid atmosphere. He shivers as they enter, even though he wears a coat. 

They stop inches before the unconscious man, and the unrestricted man steps back.

“Be a good boy,” He softly calls, “Wake him up.”

The other complies immediately, and sneaks next to the man on the ground. A muffled snarling voice reaches his ear, and in seconds, the man’s eyes snap open.

He’s awake.

 

The red haired screams, and it startles the one with the chains. He retreats to the standing man’s shadow.

“Now, now,” He sweetly declares, “There’s really no need to scream.” There’s something dangerous about his tone. Wonshik is too frightened to figure out what exactly.

“Where-” Wonshik tries to speak, but gets hushed quickly.

“Welcome, Kim Wonshik. This is my manor.” He says, “My name is Hongbin, this one is Leo.” He gestures at the one behind him, “You’re going to stay here for a while and be Leo’s company, until I decide to allow you to go out.”

There’s a lot to process, and Wonshik isn't a man to process things quickly.

He dwells on the details.

“Excuse me?” Wonshik manages to babble. He raises his eyebrow and stares at the two. He must be dreaming. This is bizzare.

He feels the pain only seconds after it happens. Wonshik sees the knife in Hongbin’s hand, and registers that he has been cut by it, in his arm. Red drops pollute the crystal clear water below him.

“I didn't say you can talk.” Hongbin looks  _ amused _ . A sudden chill runs through Wonshik's body and he glares at the other.

“Stay here, be good.” Hongbin says, and ties Leo by his legs, to a heavy set of chains. The iron mask is removed and Leo’s calm and composed face is revealed.

Hongbin leaves.

 

Wonshik drops to the floor in desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~


	3. Channel I

The few next days pass in a blur, since he can't really tell the time inside this windowless, dark and watery room. From time to time he notices two things- the first, Leo is being constantly taken and brought back by the same man that introduced himself as Hongbin. Second, someone, that Wonshik is yet to catch his name treated his cut and brought him food. He can only guess that Leo eats outside this room, since he never saw him eating.

Numerous thoughts cross his mind. At first, he thinks about running away, but figuring out that Hongbin is a dangerous man and he’s kept well in those iron chains- he decides against. Another striking thought is whether someone is looking for him. He can see his manager flipping, hearing that he has been kidnapped by some… maniac. It nearly happened before, so they doubled the security. Seems as if it didn't help after all.

 

“Please don't do anything silly.” The man treating his wound says, knocking Wonshik out of his non-stopping train of thoughts.

“Please don't run away or anything like that, it really upsets Hongbin when people do.” His voice is smooth, soothing. The man’s expression seems calm, but there’s a hint of worry in his eyes. He smiles when he sees that Wonshik is too scared to speak.

“It’s alright, you can talk when he’s not here.” He offers, “Hongbin is actually very kind, if you follow his rules.” 

Silence.

“My name is N. This isn't my real name, but I don't remember my real name.” N smiles warmly and packs the medical kit, “You too, will get a new name soon.”

 

Wonshik sighs as he’s alone with Leo. He looks at the light haired, “Is Leo your real name?” He musters courage to ask.

Leo smirks.

“No.” His voice is a lot softer than Wonshik thought, “Hongbin gave me that name.”

“Why are you walking around with a mask around your mouth?” He asks another one, hoping not to break any rule by asking so.

Leo gets closer and the chains clang as he walks.

“There are some things I shouldn't be the one to tell you.” Leo hums, “You should be careful about the things you ask.” 

 

It’s the most of conversation that Wonshik has in a few days. 

 

He starts feeling odd, as if the room around him expands, changes colours. Maybe it’s because he’s locked here for God knows how many days.

Maybe, it’s something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~


	4. Ferramentarius

He hears the door open, but pays little attention to it. It’s N probably, and he’s not very keen to talk to the man. It the last few days, he has been getting updates about the world outside. 

N told him that the police is searching for him,  _ still _ , even after a  **month** of his disappearance. He told him that his fans are crying and making meetups just to console one another at the loss of their favourite idol. His manager was on TV, several times, calling everyone who knows anything about his disappearance to report and talk. 

Wonshik is heartbroken.

 

N told him that his mother was on TV, and Wonshik asked him to stop talking.

 

“Good morning.” He hears the familiar voice. That sweet, yet poisonous voice. Hongbin.

Wonshik says nothing, as he’s not allowed to. He learns.

“Today I’m going to show you to a new room. You’ve been really good, so you deserve it.” He smiles happily at the two. Wonshik feels uneasy. His stomach clenches and his senses tell him that it has to be another wicked way to torture them.

But no one seems unhappy about it except for Wonshik. Everyone seems to accept this kind of lifestyle silently and openly.

Hongbin touches Wonshik’s cheek, and the latter has to physically stop himself from flinching at the sudden contact.

“You healed.” Hongbin whispers in low voice, it causes the hair on his arm to spike up, “You’re so beautiful when you’re untouched like this. Please don't make me angry again.”

Wonshik’s heartbeat is the only thing he can hear afterwards. Not because he’s excited, not because he’s flattered, because he’s scared of the possibility of being cut nonchalantly again.

Hongbin releases both Leo and Wonshik from the chain connected to the floor. 

His hands and legs are free after what seems a decade. Red bruises surround his wrists, but he won't sigh at the release.

He’s not allowed to.

“Follow me.” Is all Hongbin says afterwards.

 

The light is blinding and he winces away immediately. He drops to the floor, covering his eyes from the sudden pain, yelling out. He stops, suddenly, reverting only to small whimpers. He’s broke a rule. He spoke, or rather shouted without Hongbin telling him to.

He expects even more pain, being cut, or even receiving some sort of blow and his body twitches at the gruesome thought. Instead, two arms wrap around him.

“Sh, I know it’s painful.” Hongbin whispers, “I’m sorry.” 

Wonshik is astounded.

“Please get up now, I really need you to see so you could get your new room.” Hongbin helps him up.

 

_ Hongbin is actually very kind, if you follow his rules. _

 

The thought is mortifying.

Wonshik has no idea when a rule is broken or not. It’s like walking on a cliff blindfolded, and not knowing when you fall.

Shakily, he stands up, and follows.

 

It’s so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^


	5. Channel II

He’s sitting at his regular chair inside his personal chamber. The only difference today, is that N isn’t alone- to his right and to his left are two of his advisors.

It’s clear from his shaded eyes that his mind is somewhere far away. His thoughts always tend to make him slip from reality into some unknown, undiscovered area that most people would be too scared to enter. Sometimes N himself wants rest from that realm.

“Do you remember your names?” He suddenly asks, but his voice is still hazy. He’s battling between his mind and reality.

“I do.” The taller one answers, while pressing his fingers against one of the many instruments on the table in front of N. They’re all incomparably clean, as they show no sign of usage.

“I do, too.” The other says as well, and aside of their deep voices and the soft sounds of liquids being heated up to the point of bubbling and churning, silence sits in.

“It’s been so long since Hongbin took my name away, I can't recall it.” N confesses, and finally leaves the tangling vines of his thoughts.

“Does it bother you,” The taller asks quietly, as if the walls could hear them, which can't be far from the truth, “Master?” The last word is a mere whisper, but it takes its rightful place in the aura.

N looks to him, “Hyuk.” He sternly calls, “Do not call me that  **here** .” For a mere second, N’s eyes acquire a blue hue, but it passes quickly.

“Hongbin might think we’re trying to undermine him.” The other man scolds as well, “But we’re tired of pretending we’re not bound to you.”

“Ken.” N growls lowly, “This is not a safe place to discuss those things. You’re very well aware how unstable our current master is. Do not play with fire.”

Those liquids bubble again and it wakes the three up from their inner world.

Numerous different appliances are scattered beautifully on the table, constructing the perfect chemistry station. The smell from the nearly invisible liquid is sweet, and Hyuk puts the fire away, letting it cool.

“I heard there’s a new toy.” Hyuk says mindlessly, “And that Hongbin is keeping it very, very well hidden.” He dips the edge of his finger into the transparent ooze and brings it closer for inspection.

“I know he’s famous. It’s the one that was on the news, isn't it?” Ken adds, continuing the thoughts, “No one of our kind heard of him.”

N hums in reply, his mind is threatening to take over again, “I see him everyday. Hongbin trusts me to take care of that child, even though I can't grasp why the secrecy.” He mumbles, then gets up. N snatches away the bottle from Hyuk’s hand and pours the contents into additional two smaller ones. They’re handled to his advisors, and they all drink it.

A shining gleam of blue crosses their irises, but dissipates as quickly.

  
  


Wonshik looks different.

Hongbin ordered for him to be bathed for the first time in a very long time- not that Wonshik can actually tell the time. He was escorted with N to a big bathroom, and even though embarrassed, he had to bathe with N inside the room. Thankfully, none of them talked that time.

When his dark roots started to appear again, Hongbin stumbled one day into his room and placed on the bed countless packages for hair colouring. He allowed him to choose, and hesitantly Wonshik decided to go with the one that requires the least maintenance, since he has no idea when this generosity will end.

And yet, after all that, he’s still chained. 

Around his leg, a round iron chain binds him to one of the bed’s legs. He can move around the room with no disability, but otherwise, he’s to be escorted.

 

Leo has moved to a different room, and he rarely sees him since. 

It all becomes a routine.

 

His mind is hazy for the most part of the day, and his eyes are constantly tired. There are no windows in the room, so he still can’t tell the time. It’s so dark, and light is used scarcely here, he starts to imagine things that pass next to him or appear out of nowhere. Simple things, that tend to disappear after a blink or two. 

 

There’s no escape and it’s so, so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~


	6. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry this is such a slow burn, I don't really want to rush situations rather than focus on writing something darker than I usually do ;;

Hongbin hums as his fingers trail the outline of his lycoris flowers. Its petals are so thin, it’s nearly like touching a soft brush. He looks over to N, but his hands are still busy with the Flora.

“It’s nearly a full moon.” He states, “We can’t allow ourselves delay another meeting. The council wasn’t satisfied last time, and the last thing I want is those bunch of old, insufferable hags questioning me.” His voice is slightly lighter than his words. Perhaps it’s the crimson flower that soothes him.

“What do you want me to do?” N simply asks, knowing that in no rate, he’s to speak his opinion. 

“I’m not sure myself yet. I don't think he’s obedient enough to be free around the house, let alone with other people…” Hongbin trails off to his thoughts. It’s common for this to happen, and it’s one of the things that cause N become guarded. He detests not knowing what others think, let alone someone he swore allegiance to.

“It would be concerning to the council if they saw him this way, but he has to be presented.” Hongbin speaks again after a while, “I want you to make sure he’s presentable, and drug him if you need to keep him close. If he misbehaves, I will give you any punishment I give him.” He orders, and N has no option but to comply with his wishes.

It has been a while since the household placed a hand in the drug area. N and his advisors have been playing around with chemistry for a while, and there’s something exciting in trying out their different outcomes on someone that had no idea what he gets himself into.

 

His hands rummage through the glacial closet, retrieving some tubes, containing colourful liquids. Wonshik is still new to their house, so the effects should be pretty strong, like he saw when he sold those to people in bars. 

“You seem eager.” Ken comments, “Is Hongbin letting you play with his toy?” His eyes are dark, but he’s rather amused.

N looks up from the collection of tubes, pupils dilated, as if a predator saw its prey.

“You don't want to be the one in my way.” N whispers, threateningly, “I do share, but  _ later _ .”

Ken nods, “As you wish.”

 

“It’s very important to Hongbin you will be there.” N explains, handing to Wonshik the tea. Wonshik accepts it with a small bow, and says nothing. He rarely speaks these days.

“You will be presented to some people, it’s all very political, so I won't grace you with the details.” N smiles warmly while Wonshik drinks.

Wonshik’s hands tremble. He wants to ask N about the outside, about the world, but swallows it along the sip of tea.

Somehow, all this cold creeps into his heart and numbs him. There’s a lot he could have done. He probably could have ran away, broken the chains easily with things he found in this room.

But he didn't.

And he won't.

Because that would upset Hongbin, and he’s scared.

 

“This means we will go out to buy you clothes.” This wakes him up from slumber he wasn't aware of. Wonshik looks to N, questioning.

“I thought I’m not allowed to go anywhere?” Wonshik asks, and it’s the first time in awhile he uses his voice. It’s rough and breaks multiple times as he speaks.

“Then how would you suggest we bring you proper clothes? Don't be ridiculous.” 

Wonshik swallows the last sip of the tea and feels light headed. Maybe it’s the disbelief of going outside again. He tries to stand up, but it’s hard.

He feels tingling in his legs, and perhaps it’s because he hasn't used them in a while. He falls back to the bed, the chain making a sound that’s muffled to him. The whole room seems to be far from where he is. As if the walls are expanding, or he’s getting smaller. At some point N’s blue eyes stare back at him, and he questions his sanity for seeing such things.

Sanity.

Such a rare thing here.

 

N says something, but Wonshik can't register what, he’s too focused on that warm, tingling sensation that just feels so  _ damn good _ . 

He brings up a hand to N’s face, feeling it numbly.

“I think I’m really insane now.” Wonshik says, still caressing the soft face in front of him, “Your eyes are blue.”

 

It stopped being cold a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! ^^


	7. Commercial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and mentions of blood

Hongbin allowed this only if there’s enough guarding. With N leading the group and Wonshik right behind him, they’re walking to a nearby shop. It’s late, and there aren't many people around to distract Wonshik from his daze.

After finding out that the drug is extremely efficient in soothing Wonshik and making him  _ bendable _ , N proudly took him along to buy some new, presentable clothes.

It’s endearing watching Wonshik act this way- so helpless, so clueless. He needs guidance, and luckily N is there just for that.

“Come on, beautiful.” His voice is cheerful and he takes Wonshik’s wrist, eventually sliding to grasp his hand. 

It’s a little gesture, but Wonshik notices.

Dumbfoundedly, he looks at their linked hands and makes a confused sound. Words are too far from him in order to speak.

“It’s a precaution. Hongbin asked me to make sure you are safe.” He talks as if Wonshik could understand, “Don’t worry.” He cooes and they enter the shop discreetly.

 

Hongbin gasps as he enters Wonshik’s room. The latter does not reply, nor does he even turn around. Apathy becomes comfortable.

“You look stunning.” Hongbin smiles, and his numerous dimples forming out his proud expression. Like he just got a really precious gem, or won at a competition.

Because that’s what Wonshik really is.

A trophy.

Wonshik’s dark eyes are covered in haze that slowly lifts off, but not entirely. Whatever N feeds him with, it’s working, and it’s addicting. Once in a while, the feeling of forgetting everything, like the world around him doesn't really exists. All senses numb. Comfortable.

Wonshik is dressed in a dark outfit, slimly fitting to his toned body, hugging every muscle. Satin smoothly running down his figure, matching his dark and shiny hair. The pants are no less tights, tugging at his long legs, down to his ankles, where the chain lies.

“Yes, yes,” Hongbin chimes, “I can definitely present you this way.” He announces happily, hand carding through the other’s dark medium locks. 

“You’re so good when you’re obedient like this.” His cold hand passes by his cheek, finally resting at his neck, “You’re so good. It makes me want to wound you, just to know you’re not the perfection you seem.” And Hongbin bring out his knife, taking Wonshik’s warm hand in his. The tip of the knife rests on the soft palm, and before pressing and carving into flesh he leans next to the other’s ear. 

“I want to hear you cry.” He says quietly, in low voice, “I want to see you wince and writhe in pain. In  _ my _ pain.”

 

Wonshik screams as the fog and haze aren't enough to cloud the heap of pain inflicted to him. Hongbin cuts a letter, slowly, dragging the sharp edge on his palm. 

“Cry.” He orders, and as if Wonshik has been waiting only for someone to ask him to do that, tears fall down.

It’s a symphony, hearing the sniffs, and the low voice screaming, fighting over who would be louder than the other. Perhaps it’s pain, and Wonshik is being wounded, but Hongbin is keen to those noises. Pleasure and pain are always mixed together, and he takes pride in it. He groans as he presses deeper the knife into the flesh that cracks beneath it. Blood oozes down and the smell is intoxicating.

 

It’s so hot.

 

Hongbin takes out a napkin and cleans the knife, then cleans Wonshik’s hand.

“You’re so good, listening to me like that.” He whispers softly, “Can you do that for me? Be good all the time? Be mine all the time?” Hongbin offer quietly, and cool air sets in.

Wonshik blinks, once, twice and nods heavily at him.

“Tell me.” Hongbin orders, dimples disappearing.

Wonshik hums before speaking, “I will be good for you.” He says, as if enchanted.

Hongbin smiles proudly.

“You make me want to hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~


	8. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh some blood, violence and very agressive Hongbin

Hongbin presents N first. They all stand in a line, except for Leo, who is held by a chain within Hongbin's hand. Hongbin is sitting, the line behind him, and in front of him are various people- women and men, all dressed far too nicely to be regular people. 

“This is N, the first addition to my household. He’s a Nightmare.” He speaks monotonously, as if he has been over this conversation for too many times. N steps forward and bows.

He’s dressed better than he usually is dressed, wearing a dark blue blouse that’s decently oversized, but brings out his slim and toned figure. Wonshik notices that there’s silence between each time that Hongbin speaks.

“He used to be the head of the Nightmares, but we signed a contract and now they answer to me.” He sighs, “The following ones are Ken and Hyuk, the second in line for the Nightmare reign.” They step forward and bow respectively.

“They were part of the contract with N.” He says, and the people around him hum. They seem unquiet about it, for some reason Wonshik can't register.

 

_ Did he call… N a nightmare? _

 

A thought suddenly strikes up his mind, threatening to bring him out of his drug induced haze. Wonshik winces quietly, trying to return to the state where he’s only listening, without the need to process anything. He brings a hand to cover his eye, feeling the daze falter, and far too dangerously so. Reality is buzzing, and along it thoughts.

So many thoughts.

And pain.

 

He can’t process those things, not in that amount of weight and speed. He yelps in pain, dropping to his knees.

A haste look between Hongbin and N, but Ken is there first. He lifts Wonshik up to stand, silently and efficiently injecting another small dose to his wrist, in a way the council wouldn't see.

There’s a gasp of relief, and some old man asks for Wonshik’s wellbeing, but he knows that Hongbin should answer. Hongbin does answer, dismissing it quickly.

 

“This is Ravi, he’s the newest addition to the household. He’s still in the process of figuring out his identity, please treat him with care.” Hongbin introduces him, and Wonshik knows he should go forward and bow. Because that’s what Hongbin wants, and he promised to be good. All the time.

There are unfamiliar eyes that scan him from head to toe, thinking and evaluating.

Hongbin doesn't allow them too much time, and introduces Leo as a  _ Fallen Star _ . He bows too, even though chained. 

 

“That’s interesting.” One of the men speak, getting up from his seat and walking towards the line that now stands next to him, “The council was very disconcerted when the new about your new addition came the our ears. He seems however…” The man with the snake like voice turns to the partially bored, partially angered master of the household, “ _ Endearing _ .”

Nods and noises of agreement emerge, “The council will look over his matter again. By the end of the party we shall conduct a sentence.” As he says so, as if by order, the people get up and start chatting within themselves, taking drinks and wandering around the large room.

Hongbin is unmoving.

The man leaves first, then Hongbin is dragging N by his hair into a different room, throwing him into the cold floor.

 

There’s no light, just the two of them.

“N.” Hongbin sternly growls, taking a step closer to the man sprawled on the floor, “I told you to take care of Ravi.” Hongbin brings out his knife and his other hand finds its place on N’s head again.

“You know what you did?” He asks in a whisper, pulling eagerly on the man’s hair, forcing him to stand up and face him. Blue eyes to dark black ones.

“Do you know what you did?” He repeats, pulling harder until N whimpers in pain.

“I’m sorry,” N breathes out, pained, “Master, I’m sorry.”

 

“Wrong answer.” Hongbin says in a low tone. His hand drops to the man’s neck, locking around it and pushing him into the wall. N huffs out the air in his lungs, and he’s being taken again. Hongbin turns him around, chest and face to the dark wall, and back being held further by Hongbin’s body.

“You.” His tone is dangerous as he starts dragging the knife on N’s back, carving letters.

“Embarrassed.” He pushes the knife in, blooding spurring out and sticking to the shirt, oozing down to the floor.

“Me.” Hongbin takes out the knife, and licks off it the sweet blood Nightmares like N have. He sighs and backs off the whimpering man sprawled on the wall. The taste is so sweet, it’s a treat, really. The best kind of wine Hongbin can ask for.

“You’re lucky, I have a soft spot for you.” Hongbin says as he finishes licking the blood, “You were my first and most loyal, and I love your blood. Your kind has the sweetest blood I’ve ever come across.”

 

It’s a subtle invitation.

N knows what to do in order to quieten the beast. He takes a sharp object, and cuts himself. A thin line on his neck is enough for Hongbin to be there, lick it with wanton. His tongue is cold against N’s warm skin, but the contrast is  _ just right _ .

 

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Hongbin hums, “You manipulative shit.” Those harsh words are said in such adorance that N has no mistake- it’s working. His blood always seem to intoxicate Hongbin enough to quieten him down.

“I hate you.” Hongbin whispers, clutching to N’s body, bringing him closer, taking in the scent, “If there was no council here I’d be making sure you couldn't walk again, just like last time…” 

N’s heartbeat rises rapidly.

“I’d make you scream out my name, until your voice is sore and you’re  _ begging _ me to stop because you can’t take the pain anymore.” He promises.

 

“Tonight?” N offers, voice smooth and alluring.

 

Hongbin sticks in the knife again, impaling N’s side and the latter shouts in agony.

“Tonight. But not before you suffer for your mistakes.” He says, and walks away, leaving N to take care of himself, alone in the darkness.

 

How did it all become a routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise everything will get clear next chapter! Till then, please leave a comment below~


	9. Radiowave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, blood~

The party resumes without N.

Hongbin took wonshik a while ago to a different room, caressing his soft, pale skin with worry. 

“You try to be good, but they let you down.” Hongbin whispers, taking the other’s warm hands in his cold ones. 

“I need you to listen and be good.” Hongbin says and draws soft circles around Wonshik’s palms. Hongbin is far more nervous about it than the latter.

“You’re so good.” He starts with a smile full of dimples, “My manor consists of Nocturnal beings. Everything in this world, from dreams to nightmares, to stars, and the moon too, is a part of our being.” Breath.

“N is a nightmare, he can force people to have terrors, not just when they’re dreaming. He used to be the head of them, being the most fearless and feared one, but he’s mine now. They all belong to me.” He says proudly. Wonshik doesn't speak a word, he can't, he’s not processing anything - only listening.

“Leo is a fallen star. He’s mine too.” He shortly explains, “He used to be in the sky and shine but he humans aren't as kind as they deem to be, and they corrupted him.” He cards through Wonshik’s hair.

 

“And there’s you.”

 

Words that Wonshik hears clearly, no drug is strong enough to keep him away from Hongbin’s relaxing and loving voice. Wonshik thinks Hongbin loves him, even though he did nothing to deserve it. Hongbin is kind and takes care of him - he explains everything and protects him here. He locks him up to protect him. He hurts him to show affection. To mark.

“I don't know what you are, but you’re mine. You belong to me.” Hongbin whispers affectionately, “And you’re so good, so obedient, listening to everything.”

 

“You are my master.” Someone says, and Wonshik thinks it is his own voice talking, “I want to be good for you.”

 

Hongbin wastes no time and bites  _ hard _ into his shoulder. Through the shirt, Wonshik can feel the pain but also the pleasure of being marked that way. He gives out a small groan, whimpering into Hongbin’s neck. His hand clutch at Hongbin’s sides, folding the shirt between his fingers. Hongbin is cold, but Wonshik is so warm and the sweet buzzing from the drug makes him sensitive to it.

It’s addicting.

 

N slowly rises from the uncomfortable posture as he was sprawled on the floor, beaten and hurt by his master. His eyes shine in blue and rage is evident within his gaze. 

He uses a nearby table to stand up, but falters quickly when he feels sharp pain from the knife that’s  _ still _ inside him.

His hand grasps it, and pulls at once. He lets out a groan of agony as he does and his hands are shaking from how sensitive he is to this kind of feeling. He covers the wound with a stuttering palm, and gives another shot at standing up. 

His figure is now at the peak of its height, and after a letting out a sigh, he drops the bloody knife to the floor.

Recovering from Hongbin always made him remember the dangerous position he’s within. Hongbin is unstable, violent, possessive, childish, but also very, very smart. It’s hard for N to remember the good qualities of that man in this shape. Bleeding, wounded, alone. 

Thankfully, not for long.

 

Hyuk walks in silently, saying nothing. He sets on the table a few tubes full of strange liquids, and the medical kit. N looks at him bashfully.

“Please don't,” Hyuk says, breaking the sound of uneven breaths, “I don't pity you. I simply do my duty.” Hyuk hands him a tube, telling him to drink.

Even though the man is younger than him, he’s physically bigger, and unmistakably more mature. He’s good to N, being loyal and fulfilling his duty towards his master- taking care of him when wounded and alone.

He pours a liquid that burns, forcing N to growl in pain, and forcing Hyuk to shut him up with his lips.

“I don't want to get punished, master.” Hyuk says in a low voice, “Don't make this harder, if Hongbin will find out I’m treating you, I can get hurt too.” He back away, leaving his taste on N’s quivering lips. 

It’s so painful.

 

Hyuk holds so much care and compassion for his master, treating him slowly, making sure every broken skin is now healing, and every cut is covered.

Hyuk hates Hongbin for that. His master is kind, and nothing like Hongbin. His master is  _ soft _ . He needs to be taken care of, which is why Hyuk is here.

N doesn't like hurting others, and pain is just something inevitable that he detests. Hyuk is there, for that reason. To be soothing when his master is stressed.

 

“Thank you.” N says quietly, “I can't repay you.” He admits, and they both know it’s true.

“There’s no need. You’re my master.” The younger replies, and he licks off his fingers some of the older’s blood that got in the way.  _ Sweet _ . He thinks.

“My charming underling.” N caresses his cheek, lifting his chin, “My trusted underling.”

Hyuk lives for this kind of words.

Hyuk is willing to sacrifice everything, destroy everything and turn against anyone for those kind of words.

 

And be damned anyone that will hurt his master.

Sanghyuk promises himself this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears things a little, and also satisfies your cute Hyuk senses ^^  
> Please leave a comment~


	10. Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution!   
> Warning - blood and guns ):
> 
> Don't hate Konggie, he's just really messed up

N stops bringing him tea, and at first it’s so scary he has no choice but not to sleep. The visions and the pain keep him awake. It all comes back in waves, pulling and pushing the memories and most of all, the sensations.

His rough and rigid voice pierces the night, screaming for someone to be there, not to leave him alone in all this darkness. Tears flood, wetting his shirt, palms, and anything that comes in range. 

Wonshik tries to tug on the chain, trying to break it and allow him to escape from this nightmare.

 

But no one comes and the chain doesn't budge.

 

N is sitting in his lab, pleased at the sounds. Hongbin would never accuse him of this spectacle, since everything can be reasoned. His satisfied smile grants the small room a darker aura and if humans could purr out of joy, he would. His hands play with the knife Hongbin kindly left in him, moving the blade from one finger to another, but never injuring himself.

“Master?” Hyuk’s voice break the roaming silence, asking for any instructions. N gestures for him to come closer, and the younger complies, lowering himself next to the older.

“Such a good toy, don't you think?” He whispers, and the tone of his words resemble a lion that’s caught the prey it has been eyeing for a long while. His blue eyes turn to Hyuk and he moves the blade along the younger’s face. Not injuring, but playing.

“I can play his toys too, Hyuk-ah.” He calls affectionately, the knife now over the other’s lips, “I am the worst nightmare, aren't I?” His words are nothing but a low whisper, “And you, precious underling.” The blade cuts his lower lip, forcing the red ooze to flow, “You’ve done wonderfully.” N replaces the knife with his tongue, licking away the blood he spilled. The reciprocative moan from the bottom of Hyuk’s throat tells him that he chose his praise correctly. He leans deeper, kissing properly this time and pulling Hyuk to come closer, to straddle him on the chair.

“I don't deserve such loyalness.” He says breathlessly, and Hyuk is prepared to protest. N slowly, painfully so undresses the younger from his shirt, dropping it to the floor. His cold fingers run over his body, making him ever so aware of every little gesture and touch.

“Please don't say anything anymore.” Hyuk asks, shutting his eyes and shuddering beneath his hands. He wants this, wants this so much and N can only help him with fulfilling his wishes. The older caresses his cheek with a smile.

“Drink.” N says as he pulls a tube from the table. It’s purple and smells horribly sweet. He holds it over the other’s mouth and as he opens, N pours the contents.

Hyuk immediately starts picking up his breath, clutching to his master and whimpering. He’s shaky, nearly boneless. 

“I want to take you to my bed.” N groans lowly at the sight, “Would you like that, underling?” He moans the words as he leans in to the other’s neck, kissing and nipping. The younger is so sensitive.  _ Lovely _ .

Hyuk nods, and without preamble, N picks him up and carries him to his room.

 

The screams coming from Wonshik’s room become numb as they are too focused on each other.

 

Hongbin is with Leo when the screams start. His irritation is like a ticking bomb, surrounded by other fiery objects. He shoves Leo’s chained neck down to the man’s bed with a groan. He hates being interrupted. His fingers rake on the back of the one beneath him, bruising harshly on the soft skin.

His teeth clench and he pulls away from Leo to quickly put a pair of pants and head to Wonshik’s room, dragging the half-naked man by his chain with him.

He throws Leo on the floor and kicks him out of frustration.

“Shut up!” He screams, and Wonshik does, muting himself into crying, bringing his legs to his chest. Hongbin is not satisfied with that either. He grabs Leo by the man’s hair and pulls it up to an uncomfortable position.

“Stop crying.” Hongbin offer once, quietly and dangerously. Wonshik does not stop.

Hongbin rages into a shout and with his free hand takes the small lamp Wonshik holds in his room, throws it on the ground to stomp on it and break it. It breaks with a loud sound, electricity blowing.

Very quickly, he takes a shard of glass and pushes it into Leo’s shoulder. The man makes an agonized sound, but does not scream.

“Stop crying!” Hongbin now orders, but Wonshik  _ can't _ . Another shard finds its place inside of Leo’s upper back. Hongbin growls, releases the man’s hair with a pull, only to catch his chained throat. Hongbin holds him up, and being a little higher than the other, the man’s breathing becomes restricted.

“See what you make me do?” He asks, voice full of anger. He picks up two more shard and pushes them into Leo’s arm, “ **Why?** ” He rages.

“Stop..” Wonshik begs, his voice cracking under the tears. He starts to slowly crawl towards the two but ceases immediately when Hongbin throws Leo to the ground. Leo grunts and tries to recompose himself.

 

A loud noise of shot.

 

Hongbin shot Leo’s leg and stomps his way out.

“Look what you made me do!” He shouts, before slamming the door shut and locking them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming this far! I promise some more interesting things to come~   
> Please leave a comment below ^^


	11. Channel IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, work is killing me ㅠㅠ

Hesitantly, Wonshik takes a step closed towards Leo, crawling to the injured man.

“Tell me how to help…” Wonshik whimpers, fear still engulfing his actions.

Leo points at a towel, weakly, then gestures to bring it to him. Wonshik does as he told, when finally he rests next to Leo, kneeling and hoping to assist.

The blond starts to take out, one by one, the shards out of his arm and dabbing the cuts with the towel. This isn't the first time Leo undergoes discipline, nor the first time he undergoes discipline in someone else's place. It’s tiring, being the pet, but it’s rewarding at the same time.  _ No one gets hurt _ .

“I’m sorry…” Wonshik tells him, but Leo replies with a dry laugh. He’s the first one in this place to apologise for something that has become a part of his routine. Of his life.

“Can you take out the ones on my back?” He turns around and waits. Leo is patient, he never hurries anywhere. Years of being under Hongbin taught him patience and understanding.

Wonshik hesitates, but complies. He’s obedient, bowing to other’s requests.

 

“How did you…” Wonshik asks, setting the last of the shards aside, “How did you become Hongbin's..” He struggles to find a better word, “Hongbin's possession?” 

Leo nearly purrs at the question, it brings him joy to think about the past. Before Hongbin, before discovering how corrupted and withered the world is.

“I worked for a rich woman, nothing too impressive,” He tells in a low voice, such softness that doesn't fit someone so strong and so unbreakable, “I used to do her laundry, and after a while I became her personal assistant. I’d bring her meals, and listen to her when she spoke. She said she likes me because I’m quiet.” Leo wears a smile of reminiscence, “She took me to one of her parties, and she was paid a lot of money to let people fuck me. Because I was quiet, and I was her possession.” 

Leo looks at Wonshik, now trying to contain the blood from his leg. They have removed the bullet, but the wound is still open and bleeding, much like the rest of Leo’s wounds.

“She used to tell me all of her secrets, but kept selling me from one to one. Hongbin was one of those that bought me, frequently.” He hums, voice strained, “But he didn't fuck me. He never touched me, even though I wanted him to. I wanted him to make that circle stop.” His voice becomes low and quiet, “I hated being used like that, and when I told the lady I want to resign, she wanted to mark me with burning iron. As soon as I touched her, my hand burned her, and she shouted at me that I’m possessed and that I need god, or some other useless things like that.” He chuckles, but his voice gets weaker each time he takes a breath.

Wonshik stays still, just listening.

“I told that to Hongbin, and he offered me a contract, where he’d make it that I could touch things without burning them, and I will tell him secrets and become  _ his _ .” Leo gestures at the chain, “I have to wear the iron mask to contain it, but not at all times. Hongbin told me I’m a fallen star. That I could light up the sky and give people hope, but not anymore. I’m fallen. Destructive.” He smiles, and his eyes are so heavy it’s hard to battle the urge to close them.

 

“Leo?” Wonshik asks, noticing the lack of movement. He places his cold hand on Leo’s even colder forehead.

“Don't mind me.” Leo mutters. His breathing shallow. Leo’s silence allows Wonshik’s rising heartbeat to take place. 

“Leo?” Wonshik whispers, and it’s louder than anything. He’s terrified.

 

The door opens abruptly, bringing light in the darkened room. Wonshik’s eyes immediately snap to the figure at the door. 

“Contain yourself.” Hyuk says, mocking at the chained man on the floor, and grabbing Leo into his arms. Quietly. Efficiently.

He leaves, waiting at the exit for a moment, then turns to Wonshik, body towering high, and bleeding Leo in his hands.

“This is your fault.” Hyuk grits his teeth, “And if Leo dies, you’re going to die too.”

 

Thankfully, Hyuk locks the door and Wonshik is alone inside. Away from those angry, scorching eyes, full of hatred.

 

It’s cold again, and the scent of blood doesn't wash off his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some about Leo, I hope he'll make it to next chapter~


	12. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it~

N watches Leo rising for the first time in a while from his bed.

“Slept well?” He asks kindly, but there’s a different meaning behind those words. It’s been a few days since Leo’s injury, and he went into shock the same evening. Too much blood loss, Ken said, and Hyuk said it’s Wonshik’s fault.

N doesn't care, he has more important things to deal with.

“It’s not his fault,” Leo grumbles, sitting up and sweeping away his bangs, “He’s too new.”

“I don't really care,” N says and assists him in standing up, “Whose fault is it. I have other things to consider, like your well-being.” 

Leo is aware that their interactions are rare, especially in this way. N is a nightmare, something a lot more powerful than Leo will ever be. N doesn't need to be  _ contained _ .

“What do you want?” Leo asks, figuring out that if N didn't need him, he’d probably bleed out because Wonshik is too helpless. Too naive.

N smirks and sits down on the armchair next to the bed, popping open a tube. It’s filled with purple ooze, smells like nothing. N drinks it up, and only then, after the long swig down his throat he concentrates all of his attention on the other. 

“When does your contract ends?” N asks, even though Leo expected a lot more explanations.

“Two months.” He answers bluntly, “Why? Do you want to make a contract with me?” He understands now why he was saved. Or more correctly - kept alive. N needs him for something, but doesn't tell him what.

“Good. You will sign with me.” N declares, and Leo has no option but to hum an agreement. He could have died, if not for N and his underlings. While Hongbin is keeping him alive too, and keeping him safe- letting him use the chains to make his hands safe, he’s disposable. Stars die anyway.

“I can give you another good reason to sign with me.” N leaves a tube on the table, gesturing at it and the bright red liquid inside, “Try it. I worked hard for it just for you, so appreciate it.”

Leo’s eyes scan it, then move to look at N’s satisfied expression. He’s just like a cat that caught a mouse between his paws. His blue eyes always placed fear in Leo’s heart, even though towards outside, he wouldn't show it.

Leo takes the drink, he has no other choice. 

 

Hongbin is fairly calmer than a few days ago. Working always made him relax a little as he could look the most human like when he does it. This ongoing chess game with other tycoons and companies is something he’d give his life for. He plays with a pen, watching the presentation quietly, waiting for the man to finish explaining why he should invest in this product. Fairly, Hongbin thinks this man is full of shit. He’s been doing everything wrong for the 45 minutes Hongbin graced him with. He started weakly, talking about the competition,and at some point his hands started shaking. Hongbin doesn't like that.

“Thank you.” The man finally says, bowing and leaving the office. Hongbin sighs, and throws away the paper about that company. It won't be a good investment.

A knock on the door, and his assistant bring him some newspaper and a few letters. News are really wonderful, it’s funny seeing humans fight over pointless things like money, singers or politicians, where the truth is they’re not even in control of their own life. Whether or not humans want to believe it, they’re mere pions in  _ their _ game.

The title about Ravi’s disappearance anniversary catches his eye. Right. He haven't done anything about it. Fans are heartbroken, and the company is slowly deteriorating, Ravi was their main income. 

 

Hongbin has no regrets, nor any sympathy to offer to those people.

 

If it wasn't for him, Ravi would be snatched to a far worse place. Here, he keeps him safe, shaping him that way that he won't leave him, because he won't be able to. He wouldn't want to. Hongbin wears a smile thinking about the household he keeps. It’s just right. He has enough power to overthrow the council, so they do nothing to anger him. As soon as he’d figure exactly Ravi’s orientation, he’d reach a goal he worked for so hard, and for so long.

 

He’d be the most powerful.

He’d be the most feared.

 

Hongbin likes the sound of it, so he throws the newspaper away. Ravi is  _ his _ , and no one else's. They can't have him.

_ He _ can't have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! Things will start falling apart pretty soon for Binnie, so stay updated~


	13. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First shot at BDSM and aftercare, hope you like it~

Hyuk is already trembling beneath N, but the older can't let the game end so quickly.

“You’re very good…” N whispers, octaves dropping sensually, “So obedient, but also so fiery. You said some bad things about Wonshik, didn't you?” N caresses his cheek, just beneath the piece of satin that’s covering the younger's eyes.

“Yes..” Hyuk replies, voice somewhere far away. This is the most that N touched him for the last hour that he has been in this position. Tied, and at the mercy of his master.

“Just yes? Did you forget your manners now too?” N frowns. Hyuk is such a good kid, but discipline comes in many shapes and versions, and this is N’s favourite.

“Yes.. Master.” Hyuk swallows dryly, his throat expanding the black leather around his neck, and returning back to shape.

“You’ve made him cry, didn't you?” N asks finally, after being satisfied with how naturally Hyuk calls him master.

“Yes master.” Hyuk huffs out, expecting.

“We don't do that to family, beautiful. Have I ever made you cry unnecessarily?” N’s voice becomes lower and lower as he speaks. Hyuk is beautiful this way. He’s mesmerising, looking so weak beneath him.

“No.. Master, you’re good to me and Ken.” Hyuk replies, feeling smaller by the minute. He loves this. This special attention from his master, from someone he holds so dearly.

“What should I do then?” N hums, and Hyuk feels the bed shift as N stands up, “I should punish you, shouldn't I?” There’s some shuffling that Hyuk can't really make out.

“Yes, master.” He admits quietly.

 

“You can scream, but I want you to count for me.” N says, and there’s nothing that makes Hyuk anticipate more than those simple words. 

He starts by feeling it, someone intruding his mind. The aura of N in his thoughts is overwhelming at the start, but it feels familiar after a while. His senses are shutting down, as N forces him to hear nothing, cease moving and seeing. He’s in his own nightmare now.

“One…” Hyuk grunts as hard leather lands on his thigh. The pain sets in, and becomes eventually small tingling fiery spots.

“Two.” He counts again, grunting louder this time. Twitching in his restraints.

He starts sobbing quietly after the third one, counting it in a broken yelp. It becomes more painful as N turns his sensitivity higher. Nightmares like N are capable like that, making someone either feel the greatest pain known to humanity, or the greatest pleasure. When the two walk hand in hand, it’s a whirlwind of sensations that’s hard for Hyuk to decide which one is more dominant. His master is kind in this aspect, teaching him in the most efficient way.

He feels the tears drop down his cheeks before he screams. It feels like blades, not like leather at all at this point, but N is not wicked like Hongbin, he never uses knifes. He’s kind like that.

“Four-” He breathes in the broken scream, huffing unevenly his agonized cry. Only then, when the pain sets in, after what seems like an eternity in darkness, he feels N out of his mind. He regains his senses, and it’s comforting listening to N breathing evenly, quietly and steadily. It’s an anchor to keep him grounded at this whirlwind.

“Good boy.” N praises, he knows Hyuk  _ loves _ that. He places the belt delicately aside, and turns to slowly, button by button, open Hyuk’s shirt and pants. He can hear the younger’s intakes of breath as his soft fingers pass on his skin, reaching eventually to his crotch and doing nothing more than leaving it bare, naked, and his trousers at his ankles. He can't take everything off completely, as Hyuk’s limbs are tied to the bed. His hands wander on the soft muscles of his stomach, and Hyuk is becoming more and more breathless.

“Do you want to go against my wishes, underling?” N asks, expecting the answer.

“No,” Hyuk stutters, “No, master.” He’s so breathtaking, N can't help but wipe away the tears from his cheeks, below the dampened satin.

“Then why are you hurting Wonshik? Do you want to jeopardize my plans, underling?” N asks again, making sure Hyuk understands. 

“No, master, I-I’d never-” He wants to say more, but the words are replaced by a moan. N pushes inside him oily digits that slide in just perfectly, as many times before. 

Hyuk wants to be good for his master, because his master is kind and giving, treating him with such delicacy, such love, he wants to show him this love too.

“I didn't say you could talk. You’re forgetting your manners, underling.” As N finishes talking, Hyuk shouts out both in pleasure and pain, as the older’s nails scrape over his chest, probably marking him down. There’s something exciting in knowing that N marks him. That he belongs to him.

“I’m sorry, master.” Hyuk moans out, feeling another digit entering his unprepared hole. 

“I should punish you for being so rude to your master, don't you think?” Hyuk can  _ hear _ N’s smirk. There’s really no choice here.

“Y-yes,master.” The count of digits reaches to four and that all it takes for his cock so start leaking. The younger bites his lips as N places the metallic ring at the bottom of the shaft. He knows he’s in trouble.

“You’re so good, but so lacking in manners.” N purrs, “I need to teach you, underling, so you will know your place. Tell me when you’re close.” And with that, torture starts.

N is inside his mind again, toying with his sensitivity, amplifying it to new levels. The older pinches his nipples, what makes him arch off the bed, tugging on the restraints. Then, he replaces the fingers with his tongue, cold and tender, and his hands go into separate ways. One entering mercilessly inside Hyuk’s hole, and the other massaging his balls. It’s excruciating, and takes only a few minutes before he declares he’s close. 

Instead of slowing down as Hyuk expects, N pushes harder, and starts pumping his dick. He lets out a moan, quivering beneath his master and orgasming dryly. N amplifies the pain, just for a second. Hyuk screams out and moves harshly against the fabric. It leaves red marks on his wrists and ankles and he can hear, somewhere far off, behind the wall of agony, N clicking his tongue.

“One more time.” The master says, and pushes himself into Hyuk, his hard cock filling up the empty space. 

He’s cruel, snapping his hips at unexpectable speed, fucking hard and sending Hyuk’s body to wiggle beneath him. Hyuk is moaning, “Master-” constantly escaping his lips uncontrollably. As he comes again, dryly, he shouts, and threatens to tear the restraints. Hyuk is after all a lot stronger physically than his master.

“Hurts doesn't it?” N growls as he drives into him, “Don't disobey me again.” With that, he removes the ring, and pumps his fist at the same speed he’s fucking him. 

“Come.” N orders, and Hyuk doesn't need to be told twice. He splashes on his and N’s stomach, letting out a groan of pure pleasure. N feels the pulses around his cock and finds new places to put his arms before he’s boneless. He holds onto Hyuk’s shoulders and with last few snaps of his hips, he comes too.

 

He takes off the restraints and the cloth on his eyes, and pulls the younger into his lap. He kisses softly his forehead.

“I want to bring a towel and water.” N says softly, warmly, knowing that sometimes staying is more important to his underlings, “Is that okay? You don't have to talk, beautiful, just nod.”

Hyuk hums and his hand clutches onto N’s wrist. He wants him to stay. He has been punished harshly, he needs his anchor.

“Okay, I won't go.” N kisses his hair, “I love you, beautiful. You’re so good and obedient.” He praises as he caresses his bare shoulders, “Did I hurt you too much?” 

Hyuk shakes his head, “Can you say that again, master?” The younger sounds like he’s nearly begging, “You love me?” 

“Of course, my beautiful underling. I love you, I would never do something to hurt you, nor Ken, Leo nor Wonshik. I love you all dearly.”

“I love you too, master.” Hyuk says quietly.

N stays with him a little while, bringing him a sense of safety. 

 

He will deal with the fact that Hongbin heard Hyuk calling him master later.

His underlings come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there, things are going to come up from under the table and everyone is going to have a hard time soon, so I hoped you enjoyed this little piece of tranquility. Please leave a comment below~


	14. Preach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Hongbin, and a bit about Hakyeon~ please enjoy as things start falling under everyone's feet~

His office is darker than usual, the pale walls painted in white suddenly looking grey. Nighttime here makes everyone on edge, as they know it's unsafe. Nonetheless, there are people who decide to toy with fate and go out, drink even, cast their worries away, but also their safety. Unknowing and naive humans that walk the streets at night, making Hongbin’s job a lot easier. 

Nocturnal beings have many jobs, and while most of them are also supposed to blend in society, there are only a few individuals who do so  _ well _ . Hongbin never found problems in blending, or more correctly -  _ bending _ society to his will.

Ever since he was little his mother scolded him that he’s a problematic child, that he needs Jesus. His father was constantly disappointed with his actions, but Hongbin couldn't care about that. He knew they have very little time to live, so he has to bare them just a bit more.

It caused him to become quiet. The only time he made a noise was when he would get hit by his father, and even then - he allowed himself to scream, but not to cry. Crying is something humans would do, and Hongbin, by all means, isn't human.

From the very first day he was born he could tell when and how his parents would die. They thought he needed a therapist, or a priest. Going to the therapist was interesting, as he tried to give Hongbin medications, to no avail. He’d throw them away, telling him too, that it’s useless to medicate him, since he won't cease seeing the deaths of everyone around him.

It makes you numb, at some point.

Seeing the priest on the other hand, was a lovely game that Hongbin found much joy in. His mother was a very religious woman, and every word that priest said was precious to her. Hongbin decided to toy with that.

 

That priest was the first human he ever killed.

 

Hongbin couldn't see his death, unlike most humans, and when that old man told him about Nocturnal Beings, he killed him immediately.

They said he did it in a mania episode.

Hongbin knows better. He did it fully conscious, with meaning and heart. He was too scared at a time, he didn't want any part of that world. 

Only after his parents died, he decided to step in and research.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met, N?” Hongbin hums, nurturing a glass of whiskey. He doesn't really expect an answer. It’s probably scary enough for the other to come here, to his office downtown without security at all.

His eyes wander around the older’s slump figure. He can see why he wanted him back then. There’s so much elegance in his posture, and his features are soft, nothing like the horror that goes inside his mind.

“You told me you need a place to stay.” Hongbin continues, his eyes are now fixed on the liquor, “You told me about the war, and I told you that I don't give a shit. Do you remember any of that, N?” He keeps calling him by the name he gave him intentionally. There’s a hierarchy within their world, and within their own, little world at the mansion.

He can hear N’s intake of breath, as if he’s preparing to speak, but Hongbin doesn't feel kind enough to let him.

“Don't answer me.” He growls, it’s been infuriating enough to hear two of his underlings acting the way they did. He can't promise that no harm will come to N if he speaks.

“I told you back then that I have rules, codes to go by. And you know what you did? You told me that as the head of nightmares, king of terrors, you will bow to me.” Hongbin says, gritting teeth and placing the glass away, before his hands will shatter it from anger. 

He hates when his underlings betray him.

“I gave you a new name, new house, new  **life** .” Hongbin growls again, “Don't you ever think I was just kind. No, I just need you alive for now.” Hongbin can see the other look away. Nightmares are always so soft, so emotional. N is especially so, and sometimes it revokes sympathy from Hongbin, but usually, he lacks in caring about his feelings. He can't sympathize with the dead, can he? And sooner or later, everyone dies. Everyone leaves. So just for this small time being, that they’re alive- that Hongbin is alive, they need to be truthful to him.

It’s maddening, knowing that he’s one of the reasons humans die, but he has to live with it.

“If you plan on betraying me again, I will make sure you will die in the most painful way. No, even worse,” Hongbin’s voice fumes with anger, “I will keep you alive, and make you wish to be dead. Do you  **understand** , N?” He nearly shouts now. He doesn't want to play those games. Hongbin gets up, rushing to the older and yanking his hair between his fingers.

“Do you understand,  **Cha Hakyeon** ?”

  
  


Hyuk is being thrown into the wall for the fifth time already, and he starts losing composure. He glares at Ken, uncovering his clenched teeth.

“It’s your fault!” Ken shouts at him again. He already knocked over more than half of the glass bottles Hyuk neatly organised just a few hours earlier. He came in an hour ago, when their master told them that he’s leaving to meet with Hongbin in his office downtown. Ken was already angry back then, and the lack of response from Hyuk angered him even more.

“Hongbin is fucking  **mental** , what gives you the right to put N in such a dangerous place?” Ken screams at him, “And don't give me that you love him, because I love him too, you selfish idiot!” Ken is on the verge of knocking him into the wall again. It doesn't matter how many bruises Hyuk will get from this fight, he won't lose composure. He won't lose control. The younger is aware of his physical power, and he  _ refuses _ to use it against the other, his master will be upset if he does so.

“He will be upset when he returns.” Is the only answer he grants the older.

“ **Han Sanghyuk** !” He screams his name, and throws at him another glass bottle. Some of the shards stay in his skin, bruising, but he doesn't yield. He doesn't move.

“You selfish, childish, ungrateful-” Ken steps closer, and just when he’s about to hit him again, he’s restrained.

 

“That’s  **enough** , Jaehwan.” Hakyeon groans, his arms secured around the other. He pulls his underling back and forces him into a chair, like an owner restrains his dog from launching at another dog.

“I didn't take you to be this zealous, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon says, disappointed. His underlings used to battle with one another frequently, and yet somehow, Hakyeon was always the one to be the eye of this storm. Quiet, collected, forcing them to keep their disagreement at bay. 

“Master, but he- because of him-”

“Do you think this is what I want to hear now, Jaehwan?” Hakyeon growls dangerously, quietly. It would send shivers down to anyone’s spine, this kind of manner, but Jaehwan seems to be too worked up for it to work.

“Master-”

 

“ **Do you** ?”

 

It’s one of those rare occasions they cause Hakyeon to raise his voice. They are nearly crossing a line with their games.

“I thought I’d return and find comfort within you two, but I guess I can't.” Hakyeon returns to his calm manner, “Go clean yourself, Hyuk. I need to talk to Ken, alone.”

“Yes, master.” Hyuk doesn't argue and leaves.

 

“You’re acting childishly, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon scolds, but doesn't look to the other even. He knows he’d soften up if he sees the hurt in the other’s expression. He always held a soft spot for them, now is no different.

“Master, you could have died because of him.”

Hakyeon sighs, and against his wishes, decides to turn around to look at his underling, expression grave.

“Jaehwan, this is the last time I will hear this kind of words, do you understand? I wish to be left alone, and for you to make yourself know your place.” 

Jaehwan clenches his teeth. It’s the last time he’s going to feel this ungrateful love backlash at him. All he wanted is to Hakyeon to love him back, the same way Hakyeon loves his other underling. He saw it even back then, when Hakyeon would touch Sanghyuk, but didn't touch him. Jealousy slowly made him into what he is now.

 

“Yes, master.”

 

This is the last time.

His love for Hakyeon is no longer just warm. It’s now burning, destroying him from inside. Betrayal, jealousy, anger and grief, all together causing him to wish for the other’s demise. 

It’s not love anymore.

It’s _possessiveness_.

 

Jaehwan leaves. He needs to talk to the right people in the right time. He needs a plan.

This is the last time he will be watching Hakyeon’s and Sanghyuk’s love from the side and pretend to be satisfied with it.

He wants to make them pay for this destructive feeling.

 

He needs to talk to Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^


	15. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here you go~ please enjoy~

Leo follows Hongbin around the garden. It’s rather a large place, allowing them to stroll silently, get lost between the greenery. The garden is a mixture of light and shadow, both with high, thick trees, and soft small grown petals. The scent of fresh air is relaxing, and the sounds of the night are like music to Hongbin’s ear. To wrap this harmony up, their footsteps crush little stones, creating the perfect rhythm.

Hongbin is deep within thoughts. He has returned from his office a while ago, wanting to find comfort after the talk with N. He sought out Ravi, but the man was asleep. So, by default, the next in line is Leo.

Leo is durable to his anger, to his destructive kink. That’s why he keeps him, in order to save his sanity- or what’s left of it.

“Tell me a secret.” Hongbin starts, “Do you miss freedom?” To many, it would have sounded as if Hongbin is trying to mock Leo, but the latter knows better. Hongbin is always kind with him, so mistreat is out of question.

Leo shakes his head, the sound of chains following the gesture.

“The contract between us is over soon.” Hongbin hums, he isn't a man of lies, thus there’s nothing to hide, “I have no reason to hold you here anymore.”

Leo looks to his master, asking for permission to talk, wordlessly. As he’s granted a nod, he speaks up.

“I have nowhere to go, master. It’s unwise for me to leave you, as I’d get killed outside. I’m easy prey.” He sighs, his eyes are pleading.

Hongbin is about to say something when Jaehwan finds them.

He’s breathless, and looks pale, eyes glistering with unspent tears. Hongbin almost finds sympathy for him within his heart, but the mere look of someone in need doesn't move him.

“What is it, Ken?” He asks, clearly unsatisfied about being disturbed so suddenly.

“Master, can I speak with you? I have some matters to tell you, preferably alone.” His glare towards Leo does not go unnoticed, but Hongbin decides not to mention it.

“We will talk in my room.” The man seems eager enough to disturb him in this manner, he will let it slide.

 

Leo wonders whether or not he should tell his soon to be master about this.

 

It’s the darkest room out of all the chambers in the manor, lacking light except for a small scented candle that stands bravely against the darkness. Hongbin sighs as he enters, it takes a few moments to adjust to the room, but quickly enough he finds his armchair and brings it abruptly towards the other. There’s no time to be wasted, as he’s a busy man. The chair makes a loud screeching sound, probably marking the wooden floor as many things done before. Ken shudders at the noise, but stands still. 

Hongbin is a busy man, and Jaehwan needs him to listen. He needs to be on his side.

“What is it? Why you had to disturb me?” Hongbin asks, and there’s no real anger rather than eagerness to finish with this ordeal. He sits on his bed and leans back, waiting for the other to sit down and talk.

Jaehwan swallows dryly, Hongbin’s unapologetic eyes send a shot of fear to his heart, and a sudden, small thought of yielding passes through his mind. It’s discarded with anger and betrayal.

The man sits, and becomes ever so aware of every pose and posture he heaves. The way his legs are positioned, the way his palms are sweating and the way he’s breathing.

“N is planning something…” He starts, eating up every little thought of guilt.

 

Wonshik has become so accustomed to this new life he doesn't dream anymore about the outside. It seems that if his previous life was filled with people surrounding him, in here, he’s alone. It’s those little things that teach him how to be less naive, see the world as it is.

His mind is not buzzed anymore, nor bustling with thoughts of the future. 

There is no future here, there’s only  _ now _ .

He felt surprised when they released his chain, allowing him now to walk freely around the house. And so, he made himself familiar with the rooms.

Hongbin's room is on the second floor, whereas everyone else’s is on the first. There’s a kitchen downstairs too, and the refrigerator is always full. It makes Wonshik wonder who makes the purchase, and whether it’s someone from within the manor, or an outsider.

He hasn't seen Leo since Hongbin's punishment, but he feels like he should apologize. Maybe if he knew more, he could have helped more. He saw N, once, earlier today, going out with a grave expression. He couldn't pay attention to it, because infiltrating with other’s emotions is too dangerous, it would cause only more pain.

In here, everyone is selfish. But then again, surviving is a selfish thing, and it seems that here all you do is try to survive.

He becomes fond of the birds that nest on his window, their sounds and behaviour. It makes him feel stable, like sometimes there are remnants of his old life in the new one. 

Why is he even here?

Why did Hongbin take him?

Those questions are bothersome and he prefers to so his best to ignore those.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” N’s soothing voice snaps him out of his thoughts, but not enough to make him react.

N approaches the couch he’s been sitting on, and takes the seat next to him.

“You’re awfully quiet. You don't feel like screaming anymore?” There’s some bite in there, but Wonshik is too numb to care. What’s the use of getting angry? It won't change anything.

“Oh,” N sighs, and takes his warm hands in his, soothing with his fingers the soft skin, “Please do talk, I’m feeling very lonely today.”

“Hmm..” Wonshik answers, staring somewhere behind the older, “Isn't it why you have your counselors?” He speaks, but quietly.

“They have their own problems, and I’m far too busy with my own to deal with theirs.” N says. Honesty, how decent…

“I am not someone to help you with your own problems.” Wonshik grants him some piece of truth of his own.

“Then how about just keep me company, beautiful? Be a distraction.” The other offers.

Silence.

 

“Why are you so terrified?” 

 

Hakyeon is taken aback by the sudden question. They don't really talk about feelings in this manor, let alone  _ fears _ .

“Who told you I am?” Hakyeon tries to escape the subject.

Wonshik chuckles, amused.

“I can see it, you’re awfully scared of being alone, being betrayed, replaced, unneeded. That’s the reason you tolerate Hongbin.” He speaks quietly, as if saying forbidden words.  _ Dangerous _ , forbidden words.

Hakyeon swallows. No one saw through him like that, let alone someone he knows so little.

“Is this how you became the head of Nightmares? By forcing others to need you? To want you?” The question digs a hole in his heart.

“How lonely, N, you have no one to actually want you, as a person, rather than others depending on your whims.” The hole is getting deeper, and it becomes  _ painful _ .

“It’s fun to pretend that your underlings love you, when in reality, they just need you, as their master.” Wonshik chuckles. He’s amused by the older’s pain.

“I’m not one to deal with your problems, N.” Wonshik nearly whispers now, “As you are, just as I said,  _ alone _ .”

 

Wonshik gets up and walks away.

Hakyeon is  _ devastated _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^


	16. Interrupted broadcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for you~

Wonshik faces Hyuk for the very first time in a few days. Perhaps weeks. He isn't sure about time anymore, and it all seems futile now as he has to survive.

The intensity of the younger's eyes should irritate him, but he’s comfortable of the situation. Wonshik brushes the long strands of his hair back and ties it, a mundane act that seems to agitate Hyuk’s anger even more. Wonshik isn't even _scared_ of him anymore.

They stand still, each one on the other end of the hallway that connects all of the rooms on the first floor. While Wonshik's expression seems bland, the other seems condemned. Wonshik blinks, walking towards the other end, towards Hyuk.

The younger refuses to yield, even when Wonshik is awfully close, leaning into his own space, his personal bubble that shatters so easily. Wonshik places a hand over his shoulder, and leans to his ear.

 

“What kind of an idiot you take me for?”

 

Hyuk’s knuckles whiten from the strength of his clenched fists. Irritated as he is, it wouldn't take Wonshik much more to through the younger off the edge.

 

“Hit me if you want to.” There’s a smirk in his whisper, and they don't move, “I want to see what will Hongbin do when one of his possessions is ruining the other.”

 

Hyuk is _fuming_. This man has no apparent honor. He hurt someone he loves, the pain he caused his master is unacceptable.

 

“Revel in your detestation,” Wonshik finally backs off, “This is merely the first step I’m taking to survive here. As a fellow possession, I suggest you stay out of my way, I’ve become a bit careless with the people I step over in order to live.” He pats his shoulder once more, testing. Always testing. Seems as if Hyuk’s boundaries are expandable, which pleases him.

 

Wonshik has learned much from Hongbin, and the thought would terrify him, if he was outside those walls. Here, in this world… In the night being’s world, there are different rules. He had a lot of time in his hands to figure out the best way to act. After his conversation with N, or as he learned his real name to be Hakyeon, he feels as if he found the correct way to endure the pain.

He’d scream, stay terrified in his room, but Wonshik understands there’s no real threat in this realm, if you play by the rules.

 

“Master…” Wonshik calls quietly, entering Hongbin’s room. Jaehwan’s displeased look catches his attention, but he knows he has to give it to Hongbin. His master gestures for him to enter further, and come sit next to him. It seems that Wonshik is his new favourite toy.

He’s wearing everything according to Hongbin’s tastes- a black buttoned shirt that leaves a big area of his chest exposed. His neck is decorated with a black, long ribbon of silk, an easy way for Hongbin to _claim_ him. His pants are tight, adjusting as he walks and shifts to every muscle on his lean legs. This way, Hongbin enjoys the view, and he becomes more favorable.

“Did I interrupt, master?” He asks, and there’s no real interest in this question, rather than just the show of how deeply he _cares_ for Hongbin. His hands travel to Hongbin’s shoulder and soft hair, finding their places as he soothes him. Hongbin looks like a bomb that has been ready to explode a while ago, but doesn't. The smallest gesture that would call for distaste, and Hongbin will become violent. Even though Wonshik enjoys watching the violence now, he knows it’s not good for his master.

“No, Ken was just telling me about some _rotten flowers_ in my garden. They’ve been infecting some other flowers too, it seems. Those sick, awful flowers.” Hongbin growls. Wonshik cards his fingers through the man’s hair. So soft, much like the true heart of his master.

“Do you want me to take them out, master? You taught me how to handle pestering weed.” Wonshik smiles, truly, only for his master. However, he does not miss the uncomfortable glance from Ken’s place.

 

Wonshik makes sure everyone in the manor knows that Hongbin softens to him. That the puppeteer has become nothing more than a puppet himself. _His_ puppet.

Hongbin is so lonely, yet so seeking of love. In that, he and Hakyeon are alike. The two probably never experienced love, and mistake dependence for it. What a shame.

_What a shame_.

“No, no need. I want to deal with this.” Hongbin’s frown finally seems to dissolve as he turns to Wonshik. His gaze is that one of a child looking at a parent, longing, wishing. Hopeful.

“Master, don't let those things get to you, please. It hurts me deeply to see you so upset.”

Hongbin is so soft. Wonshik is too caught up in his daydream of Hongbin turning to a huge plush in the shape of a bear. He wants to hold him close, pamper him, only in the end discard him when he gets everything he needs.

The throne up there is calling him.

 

“So good, you’re so good..” Hongbin praises and Wonshik nuzzles to him. At that moment, Ken coughs, and apologizes for the interruption.

“You too, my lovely nightmare.” Hongbin caresses Ken’s cheek, and there’s nothing romantic about that. He touches him because he _can_ . Because Jaehwan is _his_.

“Go, you will be rewarded generously.” Hongbin allows him to leave, and Ken wastes no time in lingering.

 

“Master..” Wonshik says quietly, “You’re so gracious, and I have been good…” Hongbin can see the hidden question behind those words, but he’s so enamored with Wonshik’s presence, he dismisses any bad opinion of him.

“Precious underling…” Hongbin breathes out, pupils dilated, as if he just got a new expensive toy, and the way Hongbin presents Ravi to the guests at the parties, he is indeed an expensive leisure.

“Master, please have me the way you want.” Wonshik whispers in a low tone, and _somehow_ , it affects Hongbin deeply. Hongbin wants to do just that, even if the thought didn't cross his mind, or his intentions are completely different.

Now he wants to do that.

 

He turns Wonshik to face the bed, grounding him to the matress.

 

Wonshik’s eyes are unmistakably red. They’re open as if he’s been woken up from a long slumber. He’s conscious, about his surroundings, and his senses are elevated. He can hear the small cracks of the bed, which before he paid no attention to. He can hear Hongbin’s breath, the heartbeat, the flutter of his lashes.

Everything is so vibrant, so quickly.

He can _feel_ the world anew, now that he woke up.

 

Just as quickly as his first time with eyes wide open, awfully awake, comes, the darkness dawns on him as quickly. He faints within a moment of lucidity.

 

He found the reason Hongbin wants him here.

He found the reason for being so comfortable with this new world.

But he can't let anyone know, can he?

That would ruin the game.

 

It’s hot, unbearably so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~


	17. Broken signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^

When Wonshik is lucid again, he’s still in Hongbin’s bed. The lack of light assists his mild headache as he opens his eyes, slowly. At first, he can't tell much about the inhabitants of the room, but after a few minutes Wonshik figures out the shape of two men. Their distinctive scent tells him it’s both Hongbin and Leo.

Leo smells different from before.

Less domesticated?

He can't really tell, the headache is too loud for it.

“Ravi-” Hongbin rushes, kneeling next to the bed, taking his possesion’s hand in his.

Wonshik smiles softly, Hongbin was worried.  _ Lovely _ . It makes him peaceful knowing that his master is still harboring those kind of warm feelings. So soft, so breakable.

“Master..” Wonshik says, cooing, “Forgive me for worrying you, I must have been a bit ill.” He sits up, gathering the other’s face between his hands, “I will make sure not to worry you again.” He kisses the top of Hongbin’s forehead and lets go.

Hongbin stands up, his master is gracefully at the top of his height, “I must attend to my office. I’ve assigned Leo to take care of you.” 

Wonshik hums, and his gaze moves to the other, smiling softly.

“Thank you, master.” He says at last, and a second later Hongbin is gone.

 

The house is always so loud without Hongbin bringing silence to them. He’s the anchor of the ever going storm within those walls. Wonshik is aware how hard it can be, but that’s the strength of his master.

“Leo,” Wonshik speaks as he pats the place next to him on the bed, “Join me, please?” He asks sweetly. It doesn't sit well with him, but survival is never pleasant.

Leo sighs, “You can lie to Hongbin…” He sits next to him, eyes filled with unspeakable fatigue, “But I know why you fainted, Ravi. I know you are awake now. You've found who you are.” His voice is exquisite, quiet, as if telling a secret.

“Are you going to tell Hongbin?” Wonshik’s interest is piqued.

“No, but I wanted you to know there’s no need to lie to me.” Leo shrugs, then takes a deep look at the other’s eyes.  _ Intriguing _ .

Wonshik hums, then takes the other’s hands in his. Such soft flesh for someone that could be so wild. Domestication does wonders, Wonshik believes.

“Tell me.” Wonshik speaks, but instead of looking at Leo’s eyes, he’s concentrated on his hands, “How come you’re so reserved now? You look defeated, and it pains me to see you this way.” He speaks honestly. Leo was the first one to keep him company in here, teach him about manners, rules, and everything between. 

Hongbin wants to be an anchor, but to Wonshik, it’s Leo. The quiet storm that is  _ always _ there.

“You see through me well.” Leo says fondly, even though his expression carries no change.

 

“War comes in many forms, Ravi.” Leo explains, “The inner war is the most lethal one. A war that you have to think where would you place your heart.”

“I place mine with you.” He replies, longing for Leo to understand. If Wonshik could show a weakness to his enemies, it would be Leo. While the thought of pushing through in this world without Hongbin’s safety net is terrifying, Leo grants him no use, rather than just fulfilling his heart’s wish. He doesn't want to use the latter, he doesn't want to step over him, he wants to do those things  _ for _ him.

He wants Leo to be free, just as he wishes for himself.

“Thank you.” Is the only answer he receives, for now.

Wonshik pulls Leo towards him, both dropping to the bed, indulged with each other’s scents.

“So resigned..” Wonshik whispers, his voice low, sending shudders to the other’s body, “I want you.” Wonshik admits, sincerely, “Can you please let me have you? I won't tell.”

Leo smiles, and Wonshik’s heart leaps.

 

“No.”

  
  


Sanghyuk is sitting on the sofa, indulged in a book. He hasn't read for a long time, and he needed to do something to take his mind off the chaos within the walls of the manor.

Hakyeon seems heartbroken, even though Sanghyuk made sure he’s there for him. Always was. Always will.

Leo is healing well, but spends awful lot of time with the  _ pest _ . He gets a little jealous. Leo was his friend before anyone else’s, but jealousy is something that characterises Jaehwan.

And Jaehwan… He disappeared. 

After the talk with his master, he simply vanished. It worries Sanghyuk some, because that nightmare  _ can _ do unexpected things. He always was the wildfire out of the two, passionate, ambitious but very, very, envious.

Another pest to take care of. 

At least he has Hakyeon. As long as he has Hakyeon, he will be alright. After all, he does everything for him. For his love to him.

He sighs.

 

“You’re far too young to sound like this.” Hakyeon’s soothing voice calls out to him, and Sanghyuk catches his master’s tired figure at the bottom of the stairs. A smile is etched to the younger’s lips immediately.

“Mas-” He shakes his head, he has been punished before for making this mistake, “N.” He’s fast to fix. Outside the walls of their room, he has to pretend.

“Has Ken returned yet?” Hakyeon asks, his mind is clearly absent. Sanghyuk wishes he’d be more present, paying attention to him.

“Not that I’m aware of. I can ask around for his whereabouts, if that’s your wish.” He offers. Such a good and obedient underling. Hakyeon is lucky.

Hakyeon nods, and disappears into his room,  _ again _ .

 

The first person that should know where Ken is, is Hongbin, but asking him would cause even more chaos. Thus, unwillingly, he will have to ask Wonshik. 

That pest is very close to the maniac in control of the manor, he has him around his finger easily. It would anger Sanghyuk if he cared any more about it. 

He sighs yet again, and takes himself upstairs, to Hongbin’s room, where he should find him.

 

The soft voices coming out from that room make him doubt whether or not he should enter. Hongbin never was the one to be angry for letting others  _ watch _ . However, Sanghyuk knows those aren't the grunts he’d expect the pest to make if he is with Hongbin. The head of the manor is in favor of inflicting pain. The pest should be  _ screaming _ .

A disconcerting thought passes through his mind. 

Hakyeon is in his room.

Jaehwan is missing.

The man behind that door isn't Hongbin.

It has to be-

 

He opens the door abruptly, and his heart drops to the sight of Leo, restraining the pest beneath him, on Hongbin’s bed.

Both naked.

Both hot, sluggish and sweating.

 

Sanghyuk screams in anger and pounces to punch Wonshik. 

That pest has pushed enough of his boundaries.

 

This is the last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~ things are getting violent pretty soon hehe


	18. The backside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm is starting now... Hehe...  
> Some violence, but nothing too serious.

Sanghyuk can only see red now. He has probably punched the wall a few times, and the blood forming from his knuckles is his, but he feels no pain. 

Rage is too consuming.

He finds himself sprawled on the floor, again, after missing Wonshik’s face. 

“Get out!” He screams, and even Leo shudders. There’s so much anger, so much hate in those actions, that everything else seems small.

Sanghyuk gets up, his fists are still clenched, and his eyes find Wonshik on the other side of the room, holding onto his dislocated shoulder. They exchange a look before Sanghyuk is launching after him again. The fist lands  _ inside _ the wall, cracking some of it. Wonshik escaped more pain again.

“Ever since Hongbin brought you in you’ve caused nothing but pain!” He shouts, and it doesn't sound like him at all, “Just  **die** already!”

Wonshik doesn't reply, but even if he did, Sanghyuk won't hear it. He’s far too enraged to listen to anyone or anything.

He dashes towards Wonshik, and this time, he catches him by the hair and drops him to the floor. Wonshik winces in pain and tries to stand up.

Sanghyuk is aware of his feeble try to stand and stands on the other’s knee, an action that is followed by a  _ nauseating _ cracking sound and a scream.

He steps on his other knee too, and this time he’s pleased to see Wonshik cry in pain.

He deserves it.

He drops over Wonshik’s chest, grabbing a firm hold on his hair, picking his head up, and  _ slamming _ it back to the floor. He can smell blood, but that won't stop him.

Wonshik’s head meets the floor again, and his eyes roll back.

 

“Let’s stop now, Hyuk-ah..” Leo’s soft voice snaps him out, as well as the warm arms that come around his waist.

Sanghyuk looks at his bloodied hands,  _ horrified _ .

He looks down to the unconscious man beneath him.

God… what has he done? 

Wonshik looks terrible, and if Hongbin comes back to this… Sanghyuk will  _ die _ .

He breaks down in tears, covering his eyes with grimy hands, sinking into Leo’s comforting presence.

“Let’s take care of Ravi, alright?” With that, the older picks him up, calm as ever. Sanghyuk stands but tears keep on flowing, mixing up with the blood on his hands.

Leo picks up Ravi then, and easily so, carrying him to a bathroom, and placing him down in the tub.

Every movement is calculated, calm, quiet. Just like Leo himself.

“Help me wash him first, Hyuk-ah.” He says. It helps Sanghyuk out of his distorted state. The younger reaches to him, sniffing quietly.

All of the redness that washes down in the bath  _ sickens _ him. It’s because of him. 

If Leo wasn't there to stop him, he would have  _ killed _ him.

 

Something within Sanghyuk’s heart tells him that Wonshik deserves it.

 

“What-What is this?” Hakyeon asks, and warily rushes to his underling. He grasps his wrists, picking up his hands and watching carefully the stained skin, broken and cracked.

The look on Sanghyuk’s face is  _ resigned _ . His eyes find Hakyeon’s, and a look full of sorrow is exchanged.

“He’s.. He’s going to kill me, Master…” His voice speaks of regret, and even though Hakyeon is confused, he’s there, he understands.

“Who is?” Hakyeon caresses his delicate face. Sanghyuk is far too young to be dealing with anything like this, “What happened?”

Instead of answering, Sanghyuk falls into the older’s arms, sobbing.

It tugs Hakyeon's heart to see him like this.

“Master..” He manages to mutter between tears, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” His words sound truthful, and it pains Hakyeon even more. A reassuring arm comes to hold Sanghyuk tight.

“Hush now..” Hakyeon whispers, collecting the other into his arms, “I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you.” 

 

Sanghyuk cries even more to those words.

  
  


“You’re a troublemaker.” Leo remarks. Now that Wonshik is clean, he can finally stitch the cuts. He hasn't woken up yet, but his heart sounds even, as well for his breath.

He placed him carefully on his bed, moving away the medium locks. He’s stunning even when beaten this way.

The bruised lip, the dislocated shoulder, the wound on his head, it’s all minimal comparing to how he looks as a whole. Leo admires beautiful things, as he once was beautiful too.

“You’ve poked your boundaries, silly boy.” Leo smiles warmly and presses a cloth to the other’s head.

“It makes me wish to push mine too, I envy you.” He speaks so quietly, as if wary of waking Wonshik up.

“It makes me want you.” And Leo stops. He looks down at him again, but his mind and eyes are somewhere far away. 

Hongbin is really just a puppet now, and Wonshik will soon become a powerful creature. It makes him wonder how would it feel to submit to him, be under his control.

The thought spikes up a warm feeling inside, as Wonshik always treated him with care and love. He would make a good patriarch.

But Hongbin won't step down from a life’s work. He gathered power slowly, by befriending the right people and eliminating the wrong ones. This way, he’s a hound without a leash. 

And yet, he’s such a sole hound, striving for attention, and love. This is why he gathers all of them in this house. 

They’re all there to pretend to care about him, aren't they?

It’s so lonely here.

 

“Leo..” Wonshik hums, bringing his healthy arm to his face, “You’re crying..” He wipes away gently the tears Leo wasn't aware he is shedding.

“I’m sorry.” Leo is used to apologizing for his emotions.

“Don't be, you’re beautiful when you cry.” Wonshik smiles. What a silly boy, Leo thinks.

“Can you please call me Taekwoon?” Leo pleads, “It’s.. My real name. I haven't heard it in years…” A sudden wave of nostalgia washes him. He’s pushing a boundary he’s well aware he shouldn't. Hongbin horribly dislikes when his underlings don't use the names he gives them.

“Alright, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon smiles warmly.

A silly boy indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^


	19. Boiling

When Hongbin returns, Wonshik is still in bed, but for a completely different reason from the one when he left.

It’s late at night, and Hongbin is exhausted to say the least. His eyes are heavy and all he wants is to rest. Every muscle in his body is strained from overworking downtown, and his bed couldn't be more inviting.

“Master..” He hears Leo’s voice, and it takes him a couple of beats to recognize that Leo is talking to him.

“Yes, underling?” He asks, “Is it urgent? I’m vastly tired.”

Leo looks uncomfortable, as if  _ he did _ something wrong. Hongbin is far too fatigued to notice it.

“It’s Ravi, master. There has been an incident while you were gone…” Leo is never one to report things. He could care less for the manor's feuds, he was a slave, and continue being a slave. People around him change, but it seems like Taekwoon never does.

“What kind of incident?” Hongbin’s voice drops a few octaves, and his senses perked up. He doesn't like incidents. Any kind of them.

Leo sighs, looking defeated at his master, “Hyuk has attacked Ravi, violently.” He would say his opinion about Wonshik’s state, but he wasn't asked, so he won't.

“What?” Hongbin shouts, and jolts to Ravi’s room.

 

“No, no, no!” Hongbin screams as he enters Ravi’s room, rushing to him, “This wasn't supposed to happen!” He shouts, looking at the violent bruises on the other’s body. 

“Master,” Wonshik smiles, “You’re back.” He says, incredibly calm. The calmer Wonshik is, the more distressed Hongbin is. 

“I will call a doctor,” He replies hurriedly, “Don't worry,” He adds, eyes fixed on Wonshik’s crushed knees, “I will make sure he will get punished.”

No one breaks Hongbin’s possessions and keeps out of punishment.

And this, this makes his blood  _ boil _ .

 

For long hours, Hongbin is in his room. No one hears anything from him and this cold war has everyone on edge. It’s excruciating , especially for Sanghyuk. He’s lying in bed, resting in the arms of his master, his true master, after crying his heart out.

Hakyeon can only sigh at this. He has punished Sanghyuk before, warning him about misbehaving next to Wonshik. There’s only so much he can do, and it hurts more than anything to know that this is the end. His love isn't enough to take care of Sanghyuk, and his pure will will get them nothing. It’s heartbreaking to know that those may be their last hours, for there’s no telling what Hongbin will do. 

This is the reason he came here from the first place, in the past.

 

Being the most fearsome, and most powerful, he was  _ elected _ as the leader of Nightmares. It was expected of him, to go and rule. They thought he could protect them from all those shamans that suddenly began to show up and  _ remove _ Nightmares.

Being the strongest does not make you a good leader. The burden was unbearable, and Hakyeon was too young to carry it alone, so he ran. He ran until he found Hongbin, and begged for him to take him.

A war within Nightmares started, between different clans that wanted to rule, or clans that claimed that they must find Hakyeon, and bring him back to the throne.

After he signed the contract with Hongbin, he became calmer, knowing that the burden isn't his anymore, and that at least he could protect the few he truly loves.

Alas, it seems that even that he’s incapable of doing.

 

History repeats itself, and now Hakyeon will be alone. Jaehwan is nowhere to be found, and Sanghyuk is at the mercy of Hongbin.

 

It’s only three days later Hongbin is out of his room and summons everyone to dinner.

He forces them to dress nicely, sending to each one’s room a red silk shirt and a red ribbon. He always liked the colour red. Maybe amidst all this chaos he wants something to calm him down.

He’s at the dining hall, waiting at the end of the table, dressed in red himself. He leans on his hands over the table, watching the doors for the hall open and unveil two figures.

Leo bows first, then watches Ravi do so too, holding onto his crutches. Hongbin nods to both of them, and each one of them goes to each side next to Hongbin.

The next one to enter is Ken, his eyes are on the floor, and even though the two are surprised of his appearance, they know they shouldn't show it. He bows silently and sits next to Ravi, looking at his feet.

Then, it’s Hyuk followed by N. There’s intense sadness in both of their eyes that shifts to awe when they see Ken. They don't talk.

Hyuk takes his place next to Leo, across from Ken, and N takes his place at the second peak of the table, across from Hongbin.

The doors close loudly behind them, and something is locked.

Darkness looms over the room, and only a few candles light the dark, crimson walls. It’s all very suiting to Hongbin.

He’s showing that this is his playground.

 

“Dinner will be served soon.” He starts, and in his voice there’s no pleasure, rather than suppressed anger.

“But first, there’s some education to be done, isn't that right, N?” And the latter looks up, his blue eyes are  _ terrified _ . He averts Hongbin’s look a beat afterwards and nods silently.

“I don't like when you fight, underlings.” He starts, “I also don't like when I’m treated as a  **fool** .” The aura in the hall is cold and heavy. 

Sanghyuk shivers and coughs, and a moment later Hongbin is there, piercing the younger’s hand with a knife, pining it into the table.

“Don't test me.” He warns in a whisper, “You’ve pissed me off enough.” He growls.

Hongbin strides back to his seat, in normal speed, unlike the inhuman one he used before to leap and Sanghyuk.

“Hakyeon.” Hongbin calls him, and there’s something unsettling with him using his real name, “You’ve disappointed me greatly. I took you in because you couldn't handle the throne. At the price of your, and your counselors’ freedom, I’ve taken your burden.” He’s very calm, and that’s even more frightening. Everyone but Hakyeon is looking down, not wanting to annoy their master.

“Why do I have to hear that you’re planning to overthrow me?” He yells and throws next to Hakyeon a porcelain cup that shatters, “ **Why?** ”

“Don't answer me, you  _ pathetic excuse _ for a Nightmare.” He growls, seeing that Hakyeon was in fact prepared to speak.

Silence.

Only the sound of everyone’s breath is heard throughout the room.

Hongbin sighs.

What a headache.

“I thought for three days straight about the correct punishment for you, but then Sanghyuk decided it’s alright to break my belongings.” He explains, his hands massaging his temples, “And I have to punish him too, because you see, I  _ hate _ when someone touches my belongings this way.” Hongbin stands up, and Sanghyuk has to suppress a whimper of fear.

“So I decided to punish you, Hakyeon, through him.”

 

Hakyeon’s heart drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm really sorry, prepare for some emotional pain =(  
> Complaints and comments are welcomed


	20. New Channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution, some violence and gore!

Hongbin orders for Sanghyuk to stay with him after dinner, and the latter has no other option but to comply. The rest are dismissed and ordered to stay in their designated rooms. A grave feeling is resting upon Hakyeon’s shoulders, it’s worse than mourning. He has no idea what will be with Sanghyuk, and it’s all his fault. He tried to be a good leader, a good master, but it never comes easy.

He looks at the broken bottles Jaehwan left before his leave, and having nothing better to do, he picks up the broken shards, collecting them as distraction.

He feels the glass prickling his delicate fingers, and the warm blood trailing down, but it’s all numb to him.

“Hakyeon..” Jaehwan’s voice distracts him, and he looks at the man at the door. His expression is heavy, and it makes his burden no easier.

“Hongbin wants you at the hall. Both of us.” He simply says, and there's true pain in his eyes. Hakyeon can't tell why. He cleans the bloodied hands with a cloth and follows.

 

He does not expects to enter a hall with only Sanghyuk inside. His eyes widen and as he realizes, he runs towards his seemingly unharmed underling. He also does not expects for Sanghyuk to run away from him, frantically.

Sanghyuk looks at him terrified, and runs away, stumbling and falling to the floor. His eyes speak nothing but pure fear.

Hakyeon’s heart tugs at it, and he stops.

“Sanghyuk, why are you running?” He asks, then glances back to Jaehwan who simply shakes his head. None of them know the answer.

“W-Who are you? Stay back!” He shouts at them shakily.

Hakyeon’s heart drops at those words. Oh God,  _ please… No… _

“Sanghyuk…” He lets out a small cry, and takes a step.

“Stay back!” Sanghyuk screams, terrified to the bone, “I don't know you, don't come near!” He waves his arms and backs away on the floor.

Hakyeon drops to his knees, and Jaehwan is there to offer his comforting touch.

He breaks down in tears. Just not that, everything he had with Sanghyuk is gone.

_ Wiped _ .

“Hakyeon..” Jaehwan mumbles, voice cracking. 

No words that could be offered at the moment will be of use for him. His underling, his love, doesn't recognize him.

“Sanghyuk, please,” He’s begging, “It’s me, please, come to me…” He cries out, shaking.

Sanghyuk looks at the two and blinks. 

Hongbin left him here after waking him up, telling him that his name is Sanghyuk, and that he’s his underling. A Nightmare. He doesn't really know what it means, but then again, he doesn't know a lot of things. He doesn't remember.

He’s too scared being on his own- it’s so dark, so cold, and he  _ can't remember a damn thing _ .

He collects his legs to his chest and sinks. This Hakyeon seems to be in pain because he can't remember him. Was he important to him..?

“I-I’m sorry..” Sanghyuk weeps, “Can you stay away? I can't remember you…” He’s crying now, and Hakyeon doesn't know what to do.

He lost him.

This is worse than Sanghyuk dying.

He will have to live now everyday, knowing that his love for him won't die, but won't be reciprocated. He’s  **heartbroken** .

Jaehwan collects his former master, helping him to stand.

“I’m sorry for burdening you…” He says in small voice as the two leave. He sulks in that same spot.

Hakyeon can't accept that voice. That ever so familiar voice that haunts him. The voice of lost love. He’s trembling in Jaehwan’s arms as he drags him away, to his room. He places him on his bed, but it’s pointless, he can't calm down.

Jaehwan rests next to him, his arms secured around his former master,  _ his _ love.

 

When he thought of his plan to get Hakyeon to be his, and his alone, he never thought about the grief he’d have to deal with. Jaehwan deals poorly with sadness, but he deals even worse with losing his loved ones. 

“Please don't cry…” He whispers quietly, holding onto him, “It hurts me..”

“Oh,  _ Jaehwan _ ..” Hakyeon cries out, shrinking into the touch.

  
  


Taekwoon screams in pain, his arms grasping the chair, nails breaking from the force of the hold. Blood trails on the leather, but it is nothing compared to the pain in his skull.

Hongbin sighs, and picks up Taekwoon’s right eye from the floor. The socket is bleeding, but Hongbin does nothing in order to stop it.

He places the eye in a jar, in some colorless liquid. It floats inside, and Taekwoon doesn't know if he wants to puke because of the deafening pain, or the sight of his eye, now detached from his head.

“An eye for an eye, as they say, Taekwoonie.” Hongbin says softly, and Taekwoon can do nothing but cry heavily from the one eye that’s left.

“You wanted Wonshik for yourself, and as much as I encourage this, you should have asked for permission.” He says, as if it should have been clear, “Taekwoonie, you know I love you, but this house has rules. You crossed one, and I need to teach you the correct way.”

Taekwoon notices, even if vaguely, that Hongbin takes a few new tools, something that sounds metallic.

He screams again before he can register more pain. Something is pushing his eye socket to expand, spikes that peer at the delicate, still bleeding flesh.

“Shh, Taekwoonie..” Hongbin whispers, “It’s for your own good.” He smiles, but Taekwoon can't feel anything but nausea. He’s breathing heavily, trying to accommodate to the new sensation.

At the end, he’s left alone, with the restraints undone.

The flaking blood is the least of his concerns when he finally gets up. He’s dizzy, probably from blood loss.

He stumbles slowly, carefully to his room.

He finds the mirror, and looks at his own reflection.

It’s nauseating, again, so he sits down on the bed. A few heartbeats pass before he pukes finally, liberating his insides from this feeling. When he looks up at mirror, coughing, he can finally see it.

A metallic eyepatch, with spikes rising from it in a dark colour.

 

He would have puked again if there was anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to complain :(  
> I'm here for you


	21. Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extra busy fighting some anxiety, so sorry for the lack of updates :(  
> I hope you will like this, have some cute WonTaek fluff

Eating up someone’s memories could be tiring. Sometimes they pop up randomly, showing events that are alien to Hongbin, even though he own those memories now. One of the reasons he kept those Nightmares within the manor, is because they can relief the exhaustion, taking care of his mind.

If it wasn't for Sanghyuk’s memory of finding Wonshik,  _ his Wonshik _ and Taekwoon playing with each other, perhaps the Fallen Star would still have his eye.

 

“Is something on your mind?” Wonshik asks, his hands trailing to wrap around Hongbin. The other sighs. At least there’s still someone that doesn't hide from him anything.

“Too much. But none of it is your concern.” He places his hands over his, an anchor. He’s with him, and not slipping into his thoughts. It’s been awfully quiet in the manor ever since Hongbin delivered punishment, and he finds that he easily slips to thinking, and sometimes it’s too much.

Then, a question rises in his head, and as if by instinct, he turns to Wonshik.

“Am I not good to you? To them? Is that why they do this?” He asks, and Wonshik is taken aback.

Hongbin never asked him anything so personal. Then, he smiles and takes the man to his chest.

“No, when you’re in charge, you have to make sure they know the limits, the extent of their freedom..” He says quietly, and luckily, Hongbin’s face is buried in his body and it prevents him from seeing his red, shining eyes.

He read about his origin in Hongbin’s library. Now, he knows.

 

It was awfully confusing, trying to make sense out of something that not that long ago seemed surreal. There are Nightmares, and Stars, and some of those are fallen, but nothing matches. Nothing seems like what Wonshik feels, what Wonshik can do.

He’s not a Nightmare, because his power speaks of influence, not about fear.

He’s definitely not a Star, because those speak of hope, or the lack of it.

No, he’s something else. And before Hongbin finds out, he has to find out for himself. Maybe if he does, maybe then…

He could be free.

 

His love for Hongbin is intangible, elastic and vague. He wants to be with him, but it scares him too. Hongbin is like fire, burning always, consuming always. If Wonshik to get closer, he might get burned.

Freedom is something that he contemplates many times. The type of freedom he looks for is not definite, it’s indescribable. But if he must, he’d call it partial. Perhaps sentimental, even.

He wants to be with Hongbin when he has the freedom to decide whether or not to be with him. 

Wonshik knows he loves him, and Taekwoon too, but at the current moment he simply has no other option, no other choice.

 

If Wonshik to play his cards right, he might get his wish, and become free.

 

Each time Hongbin was out to his office, he’d sneak inside his room, sometimes with Taekwoon together, and search his books. There had to be something that will explain Wonshik.

They passed through countless books, reading each one until it became late. It became tiresome to continue, but Wonshik found it. 

Influence, his crimson eyes, how easily he can make people believe in him. It’s all there.

 

“Master, you should sleep.” Wonshik whispers, eyes glowing and blood gushing in his veins. He feels so alive when he does it.  _ Addicting _ .

Hongbin yawns, and buries himself further in Wonshik’s body. He looks so small like this. So soft. So  _ breakable _ .

Hongbin does fall asleep, and that’s when Wonshik slides out of bed and stretches. He ponders upon the downside of this world, and his ability, because nothing,  _ nothing _ , comes for free. He’d have to wait and see.

 

He sneaks out of the room, quietly, only to find Taekwoon in his room, waiting patiently. The man smiles, and Wonshik walks to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“You waited long?” He asks.

Taekwoon shakes his head. Speech became a hard habit to upkeep after he lost his eye. But Wonshik understands.

The spikes of Taekwoon’s eyepatch are prodding at Wonshik's forehead, but he doesn't pay attention to it. It’s worth it, having this minimal pain, to have his minimal freedom.

 

They rest on the large bed, his face in the crook of Taekeoon’s neck. He knows it has been hard, painful and tiring after the punishment. He can see Taekwoon’s suffering, and the least he can do is to help him.

“You should sleep, Taekwoonie..” He whispers, and it sounds completely different from what he told Hongbin. It sounds warm, accepting, longing even. All those things that Wonshik has to hide from the world in order to survive. With Taekwoon it’s easy to let those show to the surface, and perhaps he’s too trusting, but love makes you foolish like that.

Taekwoon doesn't reply, but Wonshik knows he’s falling asleep, and all left to do is to indulge in the ever so familiar sense of warmth radiating from him. He has a distinct scent, different from everyone else who simply smells like Hongbin.

Finally, something that doesn't  _ belong _ here.

Wonshik wishes he’d keep his own scent too.

But for now, he goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it will be up to your expectations!  
> Please leave a comment below~~


	22. Youth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution! There's nothing too much triggering in there, not even gore, but some heavy drug use.

Sanghyuk cannot understand Hakyeon, no matter how hard he tries. The pained expression he carries whenever they cross paths in the manor makes him uneasy to say the least. So he started to avoid him, but the other one, the man he saw when he met Hakyeon for the first time told him to stop it. Not having much more guidance than that, he complies.

He’s lost inside this maze of a manor, and with much thinking, he realizes he doesn't know why he's here. 

Because he woke up here?

Because that’s where Hongbin is, and he’s the one to wake him up from the start?

Even so, maybe he doesn't belong here.

But, then again, this Hakyeon  _ knows _ him. Maybe not the current Sanghyuk, but the one from the past. The one that no longer exists.

Sanghyuk often contemplates whether or not he wants to remember his past, and the pain in that man’s eyes only makes his ponder on it, longer and deeper.

Perhaps he wasn't a good man, but maybe he  _ can _ be one. But then, what does define who is a good man? Does anyone judges him over his actions? 

Are there rules to this world?

He’s not quite sure, but by nature, Sanghyuk is a curious being, and being curious he wants to find the limit. The extent of how lenient those who give judgement will be with him. If they exist.

It’s not until he’s holding a glass bottle does he understands that he followed a sweet scent into this room. He has never been here before, nor has seen such structures before. 

Different containers placed over fire, or held up by metal rods creating a path for liquid to flow, to be mixed and changed. The liquid itself, inside it, smells so sweetly Sanghyuk can only become attuned to it. Warmth flows from his heart to the tips of his fingers, and he can  _ hear _ the blood gushing in his veins.

It’s calling him.

He wants to have it, both that, and the liquid inside the bottle he’s holding. His heart speeds up and his haze covered mind tells him to do it.

There’s no reason not to listen to that voice.

 

“Sanghyuk-” It’s Hakyeon’s voice that pushes through the haze, and for a moment he turns around to the source, even though his eyes are all but focused. The room seems to be spinning.

He sounds a bit pained, a bit pitiful, a bit sad. Maybe missing something,  _ someone _ .

Sanghyuk can't relate nor help. He never felt those things, nor has any recollection of Hakyeon.

“What is this?” Hakyeon closes his eyes and Sanghyuk thinks that he smells the air. Maybe, he can't tell. His eyes are back to the bottle. His hands are shaking, his whole body tells him to indulge in the drink.

So he does.

At least tries to, as Hakyeon grabs a firm hold over his wrist, blocking him to do what he wishes. Sanghyuk makes a confused sound, because his watering mouth seems too numb for words.

“This is poison.” Hakyeon firmly tells him. The words lost meaning, so he makes another confused noise, tilting his head, and trying to prod his arm away from the older’s hold. Hakyeon grabs him even more firmly.

Sanghyuk does what his instincts tell him to, and looks straight, into the other’s eyes, some energy that he can't name flowing out from him to Hakyeon. Sending unmistakable fear. 

It’s powerful and consuming, and Sanghyuk feels a familiar tug at his heart. It might not be his past memories, but he  _ knows _ he has done this before.

 

“Sanghyuk,  **stop** .” Hakyeon commands him, and the fear that strikes his heart is much more intense than the one he previously managed to produce. At the end, when all words are forgotten, and acting human is a privilege that’s untouched, Nightmares go back to their instincts. As all animals, those who are weaker bow to those who are stronger.

Sanghyuk winces and drops the bottle shakily. He wilts into a small spot on the floor, whimpering under Hakyeon’s unapologetic eyes.

He’s not strong enough, that much he’s capable of registering, this man is much stronger than him.

“Get up.” Hakyeon commands, and Sanghyuk does as told, knowing his place now. His eyes are torn between looking at the feet of the other, apologetic, and between the liquid still boiling over the fire. It’s so sweet, he just wants to try it.

“Go away. I don't want you in my lab when you can't distinct scents.” 

Sanghyuk shamefully looks away, and walks. He has no choice. Hakyeon is stronger, and this room reeks of his scent, it’s probably his territory, and Sanghyuk is nothing but a passenger.

 

As he leaves, he can identify the smell of someone else.  _ Familiar _ . His mind tells him.

The face of the other man he saw the other day come across him, and it looks so close, but so far away. That haze hasn't passed yet, even though he’s not in the lab anymore.

He says something. What is it? A question, perhaps.

_ Did you drink it _ ? 

The words hit him later than that man’s mouth moves. He wonders whether it’s only with Jaehwan like this, or everyone else too are speaking before he can hear them.

Sanghyuk shakes his head.

Jaehwan's expression seem to shift because of that. He says something more, and Sanghyuk curses his brain for working so slowly.

_ Open your mouth _ .

So he does, and the same smell from before, the haze induced scent hits his senses. He can barely see anything but different colours, let alone hear, let alone feel. So when the liquid is running down his throat he chokes on it first because he forgets to stop breathing.

He chokes first, coughing and trying to grasp air that seems to escape him so easily.

He thinks Jaehwan is speaking again, but at this point most of his senses are dried up and worn out.

_ Run away _ .

Sanghyuk does, struggling to find the door, or at least what he partially can remember that  _ was _ a door. It opens, but he’s not sure if that’s his doing. And then, colours are speeding up, and air hits his face.

Is he running?

He doesn't know.

Everything darkens moments later, and he can't feel anything. 

 

Did he forget to breath again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, please don't hate me about this :(  
> As usual, please leave a comment below! I'd love to hear your opinions!


	23. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one~

It’s grave, the feeling inside the manor. Even if they would go out, the feeling won't change. Either way, they’re trapped in this small world. The sorrow and misery engulfing the walls of the manor and leaving them inside a dark dome.

They’ve opened some windows, and the dust from the untouched blinds is now peacefully sitting in every corner in the house.

It’s unsettling, how the outside world creeps now inside. Wind blows within the rooms, and rain leaves its mark on the glass window pane.

They keep forgetting the outside exists too, because they are constantly reminded to ground themselves to this universe.

The council decided to notify Hongbin that they will be visiting again, to mourn the lost soul of one of his Nightmares. Hongbin can't bring himself to care. Surely, the council aren't the people he should take lightly, but he’s too consumed within his emotions.

Within _guilt_.

Five days passed since Sanghyuk ran away, simply disappearing. Hongbin can't help but think that it’s connected to the recent misbehaviours, but he knows that he should have taken measures to ensure it doesn't happen.

His favourite Nightmare looks absolutely devastated, and while he loves seeing the man suffer and cry, he loves it only when he’s the cause of it. It makes everything so easy, pushing pain on others, it used to bring him joy.

_Used to_.

What changed?

He doesn't know.

Thankfully, he has Wonshik and Taekwoon. Taekwoon is stunning this way, sporting the dark thorns around his head. He doesn't speak much, but Hongbin could expect it to happen. He _has_ punished him severely.

He’s sitting in his room, looking blankly at a book he thinks he was reading. Wonshik is sitting at his feet, resting his head on his knees. _Vulnerable_. Hongbin stroked his soft hair, it helps him to stop thinking. He doesn't need to think, he needs to rule well. The council are coming tonight, and he needs to pretend like he cares.

As if reading his mind, Wonshik looks up to him.

“Please don't worry about the council.” He says, voice low as usual, but it’s clouded with something more, “The one that’s lost isn't your fault, so they won't do anything.” That’s how they speak of Sanghyuk now. His name contains too much misery, so they wiped it out from their world.

Hongbin sighs, “There are things that must be done, but..” _I am far too tired_ , he wants to say. He won't. That would make him weak, and he can be anything but weak.

“Tell me what to do.” Wonshik offers, nuzzling into the warm touch from Hongbin’s hand, closing his eyes, “I will take off your burden, master. I will do the things that pain you.”

The other smiles softly. He’s so tired, but the burden is _his_. He chose to make the contract with Hakyeon, and now those chains will bind him forever.

He doesn't have to do this alone. He can use Wonshik.

Such thoughts that not long ago would be ridiculous and alien to him, seem so logical and true now. He _wants_ someone to step in.

“I don't deserve such compassion.” Hongbin tells him, but those are lies. He deserves it and more. It’s so lonely being up on the throne, and no one would aid him. He used to be strong, carrying this alone.

_Used to be_.

“Do you believe that lie?” Wonshik answers, “Master, you need someone to assist you…” He gets up slowly, only to straddle Hongbin and lean into his ear, “I can do it, master… If you will allow it.”

Many thoughts run through his mind, but they seem so small, like whispers in the wind. There are million stars in that dark head of his, yet only a few seem to shine brightly. The understanding that Wonshik _can_ help. Accepting that he _wants_ his help. Realizing he said yes to this offer already in his heart, and the only thing that blocks him from telling so to Wonshik, are those damn cursed lips of his.

“I..” Hongbin says, as if in daze, “I do… allow it.”

Wonshik smiles, and finally opens his red, scarlet eyes.

“I won't let you down, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	24. Judgement calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some really cool Wonshikie

The council’s unforgiving eyes scan every member of the manor. They’re all dressed in white, fitting for the occasion. 

This isn't a funeral after all, but this isn't a simple gathering. 

Hongbin seems extremely tired, sitting in the living room and not bothering to follow with the conversation. He’s surprised how capable are Wonshik and Hakyeon. They’re being very polite, yet stingy, ignorant, but not too much.

_ Political _ .

Sometimes Hongbin forgets that Wonshik used to be a public figure in his past, and Hakyeon used to sit on the throne. He did well in his first years, but he couldn't handle it.

The council seem to think that Hongbin’s tiredness has something to do with His disappearance, but in fact he paid very little thought to Sanghyuk.

Yes, guilt pressed his heart, but he is far more involved with tiredness. He’s tired of discipline. He’s tired of politics. He’s tired of throne.

And his underlings are just so good to help him. Him, their weak master who needs assistance because everything became too much.

They glare at Wonshik as he speaks, and one displeased look from Hongbin, they halt. They know better than to angry him.

“I’ve been assigned to escort you tonight.” Wonshik gives a charming smile, “I do hope you will enjoy your stay.” There’s something shining in his eyes, as if he’s showing off an old skill that hasn't been in use.

“Our master is still grieving, so please,” Wonshik’s tone is stern, yet playful. A tone for business.

“Any official matters can be handled to me, and I promise to handle them with most attention. I am not a substitute to my master, rather than just his representative, please keep that in mind.”

As he’s done speaking, the council is astounded. The last time they saw the man he was chained, unfocused, dazed. Now he’s standing tall in front of them- a collective of the most influential Night Beings. He looks like one of them, like a businessman.

“I will be in my master’s room, so those of you who are in need to solve any pressing matters, can follow me.” He says, “To the rest I wish graceful time.” He flashes another hypnotizing smile and makes his way upstairs.

Hongbin is proud of him.

 

Jaehwan looks to Hakyeon, whispering silently, “It should have been you..” The latter looks at him back, drinking some unknown alcohol they serve. 

“It can't be me, Jaehwannie.” He says, “It’s a smart choice to put Wonshik there.” He takes another glass, and gulps it down at once, “I have a name within the council, and within people, and it’s not a good one. Taekwoon is out of the question since for them, he’s equal to a trinket you buy at a shop.” He sighs, “And you, my beautiful, were mine, which makes your name tainted with my sins.”

“I am  _ still _ yours.” He’s quick to add, “I always was and always will be. It’s the only thing that drives me to do anything around here.” Jaehwan says, and takes Hakyeon’s hand in his.

“Which is why, beautiful, Hongbin will never let you get close to the throne. You’re too passionate.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Jaehwan pouts.

“It’s not bad, but it isn't good either. Deducting whether love is good or bad will bring you to nothing, beautiful.” Hakyeon smiles compassionately. He drags away his hand.

“But your love did kill Sanghyuk, and for that, I can't forgive you.”

“Hakyeon, I didn't-” He wants to protest, even though he speaks lies.

“Don't treat me as an idiot, I know you made the poison. I could smell it on you that day. I was going to say nothing, but I can't lie to you either.” Hakyeon says sadly, “You deliberately broke my heart. I do not know why, nor do I care about the reason.”

“Master-”

“ _ Don't _ call me master.” Hakyeon warns in a dark tone.

“Please, listen to me…” Jaehwan cries out, silently enough so the rest of the party won't hear him, “It’s all because I love you. I couldn't stand seeing you thinking about the past every day and every night when..” He looks down, hiding the tears.

“When I’m right.. here.” He barely mutters, shakily.

Hakyeon sighs. He looks away, then gives him a napkin.

“My love for you wasn't any less than my love for Sanghyuk. You seem to have trouble with accepting that, over and over. It’s tiring, beautiful.” He whispers, and goes away, blending in with the people.

 

“Shamans are really a concern now.” The man says, and Wonshik tries to recall his name but can't.

“They infested hospitals even, where it’s the easiest to take souls.” He explains. He’s a very kind looking man. Black, stylish hair and warm looking eyes. If it wasn't for the scar beneath his left eye, his face would be perfect at every tone. He’s dressed in a suit, a red one, which is far more official than what Wonshik looks.

“What’s your offer, then?” Wonshik asks, fixing his reading glasses and leaning in, looking at the paper being handed to him.

“We would like to place more Fallen Stars to detect shamans, but currently most of them are positioned at public offices. I think that’s unwise.” As the man speaks, Wonshik goes through the paper, until he finally finds the man's name. Jung Yunho.

He heard about him somewhere, but that too, he can't recall.

“If you master would invest in hospitals a bit more, I think it would be beneficial for everyone. People die everyday, Wonshik-ah, and we, in the end, are just what’s escorting them to hell.”

“Or heaven.” Wonshik jokes.

“There’s no such thing.” Yunho jokes back, “So, I gave here an offer to transfer 2% of the Fallen Stars from public offices to hospitals, including every hospital in the country, even those alternative lunatics.” He says with a smile, and Wonshik is  _ sure _ that he  _ has _ seen him before, “In return, I will be able to deliver more deceased, it would be beneficial for economy, and I would climb up in the council.” Yunho is honest, and his voice is ambitious. He doesn't seem like someone who  _ would _ become higher ranking within the council. 

“But then, the public figures under our protection will become more vulnerable, what will make them more prone to listening to shamans. That’s unwise.” Wonshik takes off the glasses and places both them and the paper aside.

Yunho  _ grins _ .

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He takes out of his suitcase a brown folder and hands it to him, “A little bird told me you want out of here, and you want to take Hongbin down.” Wonshik opens the folder and his eyes nearly pop out at the contents.

“I have an offer you can't resist, boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is going to happen soon, I hope you guys ready!


	25. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha,, sorry not sorry

“You’ve worked hard at the meeting.” Hongbin uttered, voice lustful as he leans to the other’s ear. Hongbin knows how to praise his underlings when needed, and Wonshik is no exception.

His fingers trail from the top of Wonshik’s hair, down to his lips, passing to his neck, until they finally set there. His grip tightens and he can see the man’s eyes snap open, watching him. 

“You were so good, so professional.” Hongbin presses harder, and red marks color Wonshik’s pale skin. It has been a while since they did anything like this.

“So beautiful, powerful, passionate. I love it. I love when you look perfect like that.” He sighed into his ear, and the other hand, that isn't occupied with holding his neck, reaches for his knife.

“It makes me want to hurt you.” And Wonshik can feel his grin, pressing onto his skin. He wails weakly as the knife impales his palm, then dragged across it, flesh rising and breaking into beads of red. His breathing becomes ragged, and air is evasive under Hongbin’s control.

Hongbin takes the wound to his lips, licking away the blood. He groans in pleasure. It tastes sweeter than Hakyeon’s.

“Taekwoon.” Hongbin says, his voice commanding, “Come here.” 

The other, which is left in nothing but a chain around his neck takes the place next to his master. Taekwoon looks at him dumbfoundedly when he’s handed the knife, and Hongbin walks away.

“You wanted Wonshik like that, no?” Hongbin gestures at the man on the bed, exposed to them. Vulnerable, by  _ choice _ .

Taekwoon looks at the knife, then sneaks a quick glance at Wonshik. He’s stunning when in pain, in that much he can agree with his master. Taekwoon’s soft hand finds its place on Wonshik’s side, and the knife digs lightly into the other, creasing from his hips to his waist, again, and again. 

Wonshik growls, arching off the bed, looking at Taekwoon desperately. Taekwoon’s heart skips a beat. So much wanton in his honest eyes, so much plea. He freezes, and Hongbin takes his wrist, guiding is hand to cut Wonshik again.

“Taste him.” Hongbin purres, and Taekwoon obliges. His tongue slips over the slick trickles of blood, until they are all clean. Hearing Wonshik’s hushed cries makes his stomach clench in ways only Hongbin could.

“I’m in exceptional good mood today.” Their master tells them, “I will leave you to be. Behave.” He places a kiss against each one’s lips, and leaves the room.

 

Wonshik gasps, hot and sweaty from the man inside him. He hasn't been used like this for a while, and he began to miss the feeling. Taekeoon’s thorn eyepatch manages to scratch his ragged skin, marking him even more. 

“Taekwoon,” He breathes, “I want you with me…” He gasps again at the sensation of the sharp knife dragged over his thigh. Taekwoon is amazing at making him scream and writhe beneath him.

“Stop talking.” Taekwoon moans out, and drives inside him again, thrusting harshly in a way that doesn't sit right with his soft looks. His shaggy hair is sprawled all over his face and his dark eyes glint ferraly. He doesn't look like a possession anymore.

Wonshik scrapes the soft skin on Takewoon’s back, and as he reaches to the dimple over his ass, Taekwoon sighs and thrusts a few more futile times before he releases and orgasms.

It takes him only a minute to pull out, and take Wonshik into his mouth, bobbing at a vicious speed. Wonshik’s strained voice is blissfully filling up the room. He cries out when the knife is splitting his flesh open again, and screams when Taekwoon’s teeth are gritting at him. He comes with a shudder, releasing everything into the back of the other’s throat, causing him to choke. Taekeoon is quick to pull away, coughing out the sticky mucus, and setting his breathing on track.

When his eyes finally look up to the bruised man, he can see some fear in his eyes. Black orbs that are locked on his sight. Wonshik is beautiful when he’s scared.

“Stop it.” Taekwoon huffs, and climbs back on the bed, “I'm only doing this because Hongbin allows me to. I can't break rules. It cost me my eye.”

It brings him joy to hear Taekwoon talking freely again, he missed his voice. One of the only qualities in him that is still warm, still delicate and untainted. 

“I'm going to get everyone out.” Wonshik tells him as he accepts the man into his arms, carefully not to paint him with blood.

“I will get you out.” He makes a promise, “It’s going to start tonight, so don't be surprised.”

 

Taekwoon decides not to tell Hakyeon about this.

 

Wonshik finds Jaehwan occupied with a book when he enters the lab. Hakyeon isn't there, thankfully so. His ears perk, checking once again that they’re alone.

“Thank you.” Wonshik says, voice calm and stern, “I knew I could count on you.” 

Jaehwan turns to face him, then closes his book. He frowns and sighs, “Well, now Hakyeon hates me.” He tells him, “That’s not really what I wanted.”

Wonshik smirks, “Don't worry. When we’re out he will be forever in your debt. Sanghyuk was found, and some of his memories are back, but some aren't, I suppose it’s going to take a little while for them to return?” He knows the answer to his question. There are other things he wants to know, other things he wants to say. He puts on his reading glasses and trails by the bookshelf, his fingers in touch with the withering covers.

“Yes, give or take a month or two.” Jaehwan answers. They’ve been through this conversation before, “How exactly are you going to get us out? There’s no one there waiting for us, and Hongbin  _ will _ hunt us down.”

“That’s why I asked you to drug Sanghyuk. They think he’s dead, or just ran away, we know better. I’ve talked to Yunho, they’re ready to seal this manor.” He says, indifferent, “It’s heartbreaking I have to leave Hongbin like this..” 

“He’s mental, Wonshik.” Jaehwan remarks, “We all had life outside this place, and he cut them in the middle just for his petty wishes.” 

_ Bitter _ .

“It’s not going to continue for long.” He hums, stopping by a large chemistry book, “But, are you ready for the life outside?”

Jaehwan’s heart drops.

He never thought of it, not thoroughly. He just thought about how much he doesn't want to be here, trapped under Hongbin’s whims. A slave. A possession.

Maybe outside Hakyeon won't be in so much pain, and he could bring him joy.

Maybe outside he will earn the love he yearns for so long. It’s complicated. Only lately he began to get used to sunlight, and light in general. He hasn't used money in  _ years _ , let alone took care of himself on his own.

But that’s the price of freedom, and he’s willing to pay.

For Hakyeon.

 

As they sit around the table, nothing but the sound of clutter impales the silence. None of them are looking at anyone else, rather than staring directly at their plate. Wonshik takes a glance at his watch, the only watch inside this mansion. Five minutes.

He takes a deep breath.

“Master, I need to let you know about something that happened when the council were here.” Wonshik says, voice ready for business. He wipes his mouth, and sets everything aside, moving the plate away from him and making place for the folder.

“What is it?” Hongbin asks, deducting from the other’s tone the seriousness of the matter. His eyes lock on Wonshik’s figure. He has a bad feeling.

“Jung Yunho brought to you a notice about.. Sanghyuk.” Wonshik stands up, and places the folder on the table, visible to all.

“He’s alive.”

Hakyeon’s ears perk, his attention grabbed.

“He remembers everything.”

Hakyeon’s eyes start watering up. In every sense he’s now present.

“Why am I hearing this only now?” Hongbin growls. Something is definitely not right. He has never seen Wonshik act like this. Cool, composed, calm.  _ Calculated _ .

“Yunho took Sanghyuk under his protection, and threatened me not to tell you until now, or he will bring you down. The council don't really understand the love between us.” He tells him, his words are sharp, piercing, painful.

“Why now?” Hongbin utters, keeping himself from exploding and turning to his violent side.

“I know how to do business. I came with an offer he would like to take.” Wonshik sighs, folding his arms, “Jaehwan, would you please escort Hakyeon and Taekwoon outside? Yunho must be waiting, and I want to say farewell to my master.”

Jaehwan knows better than to answer him. He does as told, hushing the two when they start questioning the meaning of all this.

 

“You, out of all people taught me how painful love is.” Wonshik’s tone changed immediately as they’re left alone. It’s warm again, but has some of the fire Hongbin’s voice holds when he tells them how  _ good _ they are.

Hongbin says nothing. The hurt in his eyes is unspeakable.

“I love you Hongbin, I really do.” Wonshik whispers, dropping his head to think, “But you gave me no other choice than to love you.” He takes a knife from the table and walks evenly to his former master.

“You gave none of us such choice. Love you, or die.” He caresses his cheek, standing behind him and towering over the chair, “While I love such authority, and while I came to love you, I can't accept that.”

Hongbin growls, then screams, heaving his own knife and turning to stab Wonshik.

“Don't move.” Wonshik’s eyes glow in red, blood red, “I’m not stupid. I'm tired of your pain each time we don't do something that aligns with your whims.”

Hongbin’s eyes nearly pop out, “You’re..” He mutters, terrified. He can't move a muscle, not like this.

“Just like you, only I’m not afraid to use what I can.” Wonshik smiles, and it’s infuriating. Hongbin wants to tear him apart, just like he did to his heart.

He dares to say he loves him.

“I know how you die, Hongbin. And it’s not today.” He walks up to him, and places a soft kiss against his lips.

“Goodbye.” He whimpers under the kiss, taking in the last bit of Hongbin his senses can pick up and save. It’s going to be long until they will see each other again, but his heart will always beat for him.

“I love you, master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of unanswered things, but there is more to come!


	26. New Channel X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I'm trying really hard to maintain everything...  
> Have something nice, tomorrow I will update more!

The sun heats up the roads, silently. It’s everlasting, and never changing. Reliable. The asphalt tracks return the same heat, creating a dancing illusion of the street around it. Soft wind blows and there are rarely any birds. It’s quiet, so quiet even the noise from within the small houses can be heard in a muffle. 

“Please, it’s still a sensitive subject.” The man on the TV says. He’s well dressed, and looks very buffed, but maybe it’s the screen that compliments his body. His hands rest on several mics that are shoved at another man’s direction, pushing those away.

“No more questions, please.” He says, trained. The channel is changed. A cat presses on the remote control that rested on the sofa, as it is passing by to its spot. The grey kitten curls around itself, and with what seems to be a feline sigh, it settles down in the corner. It’s hot, and that spot gets the most of the fan.

The sound of glass comes from the kitchen. Bottles over bottles are organized masterfully on cabinets, free for display. All very clean, and seemingly unused. There are a few glasses outside the white cabinets, left on the kitchen’s marble island. They  _ were _ full, not long ago, but now they’re just resting, waiting for a better time to be cleaned.

The scent of fresh coffee is carried throughout the cottage, spreading to each and every room. 

Everything is so tranquil.

So, so tranquil.

The life outside seem to go in a different place from what they were used to, and yet, getting accustomed to that is a pleasing path. 

White sheets are placed gracefully on the hanger outside, marking the path of the soft wind. They’re clean, spotless. 

There’s no blood on them.

 

The bus stops, and several people get off, each heading to his own way. A man with raven hair straightens his sunglasses and plugs his ears with earphones. His pale shirt is folded and slightly darker skin is showing. He walks gracefully home, humming along some song. He carries the scent of chocolates that mixes well with the fresh coffee that stands on the table, one cup waiting for him.

“Welcome back.” A younger man greets him with a big smile, walking to him. They kiss hastily, and Sanghyuk latches onto Hakyeon’s hands. They walk to the kitchen, setting down around the table. Jaehwan meets their eyes sheepishly, and brings his own cup to his lips.

It’s a routine.

A silent, clean and calm routine.

Satisfying tranquillity that the three of them share. Free of any bonds, and chains, any politics. Living their life unknown to the world, doing  _ ordinary _ things. 

They don't have to bow to anyone, or live by anyone's wishes.

They are  _ free _ .

 

“Has  _ he _ called yet?” Hakyeon asks, sipping his own beverage. His sun kissed skin is shining from the window’s light. He has gained some weight, and healthily so, finally looking fit rather than thin and lethargic.

Sanghyuk shakes his head, “But Taekwoon says he’s adjusting really well, both of them are.” His disoriented locks are looking even more scarlet than usual. This brown-red hue fits him, and the summer very well. Upon regaining his memories, Sanghyuk wanted a change. He wanted to bury the pion he was in  _ his _ residence. Still does. 

The memory tugs places in his head that hasn't recovered well yet, and it causes him mild pain. 

It wasn't easy back then when Yunho explained him that he has been drugged by Jaehwan to get him out. At first, he didn't know  _ who _ Jaehwan was, at all. He said he collapsed somewhere nearby, and they found him on the road, ill and lacking hydration. 

He remembers the first few weeks in the hospital, lying with no way to recall who he is except from sudden flashes of memories. He felt sicker with each passing day, until Hakyeon came and said that a shaman has been living off his energy.

Hakyeon.. he helped him.

Memories aren't flowing freely, but slowly he’s recovering. Bringing the remnants of his old life feels exactly like living it all over again- the pain, the misery, the suffering. All of it hits him occasionally when he remembers new things. And Hakyeon is there, for him, and so is Jaehwan. 

He remembers the love, and creates it anew in this new, free life. 

 

He has his scars to remind him who he was, but he has the two of them to ground him to who he is, now.

 

Sweat drips down his bare back. It’s rare that anyone gets the privilege of seeing him like this, but he’s in a good mood today. He did really well, and in the first row he could see some of his invited guests. They were wearing masks, and long sweaters, but he knows their body figure and face too well to mix them up with someone else.

He barks into the microphone an exhausted thanks, and leaves the stage. The scars on his back, front and shoulders are already looking like uneven skin rather than angry red marks. His fans were concerned at first, knowing Ravi isn't one to talk about the six months he disappeared. The media tried, and still tries to get him to talk, but with the company’s on his back, he has legal papers that won't allow anyone ask him anything.

And his parents, his sister… well, they try to be understanding. It has been only a few months since his return, and everytime they tried to ask him about where he was, or what happened, it caused him to become breathless and shudder. They tell him that he needs to take medications now, but he knows better. 

They keep telling him that he’s sick, but the only thing he is, is homesick.

He’s missing  _ him _ .


	27. Core rotation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something nice and something less nice to shed some light on the situation

“Those medications are messing with your head.” His voice is soft as always, nothing more than a murmur to fit in the silent harmony of the lazy bedroom. His hands are carding through the man’s hair, and even though he has done so countless times, this feels different.

“Mhm..” Is all that he gets as an answer. Wonshik is like that seldomly, and it upsets him to say the least. He got used to something else, but they knew this would happen, as very little of the world outside resembles the world within Hongbin’s residence.

“I went to see Hongbin today.” Taekwoon says. It seems to grab some of the hazed attention of the younger male, but he still struggles to give it all. It’s similar to catching a fish, Taekwoon likes to think. Sometimes not even the best bait, nor the best hook can promise you a good catch. However, there are surprises.

“He is okay. He’s only a week away from finishing his punishment. He says he misses you, you don't visit as much as you used to.”

Something seems to bother Wonshik, “Can't.” He merely replies, voice detached and far away. Taekwoon shifts on the bed, resting further over the man’s scarred chest. He looks at him with his one good eye, and the glass fake one. It’s a struggle to live with someone that isn't completely present, but he takes on it diligently. He can't ask Wonshik to stop taking them, as it would get too painful for him, and it simply breaks Taekwoon’s heart.

“Why?” He whispers, trying to figure out where Wonshik is staring at right now. There’s no telling.

Wonshik frowns. He wants to say something. Words aren't as easy as they used to be. His eyes are turning red in frustration and Taekwoon is quick to coax him and coo silently. His thumb finds a relaxing pace over Wonshik’s side while he hushes him down.

“Do you miss Hongbin?” Taekwoon doesn't really expect an answer. Wonshik only manages to form sentences when he’s on the stage and he reherses them countless times a day. Like a broken record, he’d repeat every word and letter, worrying over the show.

It catches his attention, finally. He looks _straight_ to Taekwoon. His eyes hide so much unspoken volumes of voice. A voice that’s restricted from making its path out.

He just nods, but it’s meaningful enough to understand. Taekwoon says he’ll take him with next time.

  


“The court calls all to order.” An old man announces through the hall. It's nighttime, but the heavy curtains hide that fact. Red fabric that fits perfectly over the large oak walls gives off a royal feeling - just what the court is.

“The council would like to address the pressing matters as stated,” The man continues. He’s too far from them to see his face well, but the little step he’s over helps them focus on him. Hakyeon highly dislikes this place, as the last time he was here, was for his coronation. A terrible day. He remembers how cold it was, no blood boiling within his shaky hands until he took the oath. Perhaps today someone more fit will be appointed as leader.

“First,” The man reads from a paper, and the stadium-like hall quietens, “The end of the imprisonment of Lee Hongbin, the current leader of our kind.” Some restless gasps seem to pass through the other inhabitants of the room. Wonshik moves uneasily in his seat. He dislikes those noises. Taekwoon takes his hand, engulfing it with his own.

“Second, the dethroning of prisoner Lee Hongbin, current leader of our kind.” The man reads again. The voices in the room die. If Hongbin won't lead them, who will? They can't force it on anyone else, there are no fitting people for that.

“Third,” He reads loudly this time, and there seems to be a small smile to his lips, even though Hakyeon isn't sure from this far, “The coronation of a new leader.” Everyone waits. A heartbeat. It seems forever until he reads the name. Even then, they check to hear it correctly.

Their eyes widen, heart's thumping loudly.

“Kim.” His words are straining. Everyone is on edge, looking solemnly on his unreadable lips.

“Won,” Taekwoon looks to his side. Colour left his lover, expectedly so. He has been fearing this moment. He’s going to get dragged back to a world he wanted so bad to leave.

“Shik.” Hakyeon jolts from his place, the chair making a piercing screeching voice. Five hundred eyes turn to him. He’s nauseated. The hall seems to spin and he loses balance.

Taekwoon looks to him, but quickly finds himself watching the terrified Wonshik next to him.

This can't be good.

This won't be good.

 

Taekwoon takes his arm and leads him out, not before telling Jaehwan and Sanghyuk to follow along with Hakyeon.

There has to be a way to avoid this.

Wonshik stares at him with fear.

“No..” He utters, being dragged out of the hall.

 

“Please, no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment ^^


	28. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are things that only the hyung line can take care of~

The man in his arms is hyperventilating, struggling to keep himself from shaking and barely standing. He’s screaming, in between sharp intakes of cold air. He’s getting heavier, his legs are quivering and failing beneath him.

“Wonshik, Wonshik-” Taekwoon calls, over and over, still holding onto him, trying to calm him down to no avail.

“I-I can’t!” He shouted, falling to the floor and dragging Taekwoon along. He’s on the verge of crying, and he probably would if he had enough air for that.

“H-Hongbin..” He stutters, wheezing his lungs out, pupils dilated and somewhere far off.

Hakyeon rushes inside the room, and with no missteps, he reaches to Wonshik, forcefully pressing his mouth open, and dropping down two pills. The latter chokes on them, but Hakyeon doesn't move. This isn't the first time he’s handling the mess Wonshik has become. The life outside did nothing good to Wonshik’s soft insides.

Slowly, with Taekwoon still hanging around him, his breathing evens out, and his eyes become covered in a familiar haze that tells the rest of them that he’s under control again.

“If the council could see what their stupid decisions do to people.” Hakyeon scoffs under his breath, “He’s ill.” He adds and runs a sweaty palm through his hair. Taekwoon looks at him from below, still some panic present in his eyes.

“Putting him to throne will make him just as insane as Hongbin is.” The eldest says in a sigh, and the mentioning of his old master seems to catch the now dazed Wonshik. His dull eyes turn to him, offering the slightest piece of his mind.

Hakyeon frowns and lowers himself in front of the two males, lifting Wonshik’s chin and taking in the heartbreaking sight of someone that used to shine so brightly, now grey washed.

“I can take care of him for now.” Taekwoon utters, “The council told us to stay in our rooms for the night anyway. Don't fret.” With a swift motion, the two of them are up, and soon in bed. Hakyeon leaves with a distressed look in his eyes.

Something isn't right.

 

He has been staring at him blankly for the last hour or so, refusing to sleep. He spoke nothing, and still doesn't. His hair now messy and strangled within itself, resting beneath his head as if it was there forever. He’s a blond now, Taekwoon thinks it’s beautiful.

“Leo.” He finally whispers, but his expression seems unfazed, “Please help me..” His monotony frightens the other sometimes. Wonshik tends to speak heartbreaking words seldomly, but his voice shows no feeling.

“Then stop taking your pills, they really mess you up..” The latter answers, blinking slowly, as if Wonshik would dissolve as he would close his eyes.

“Okay.” Wonshik replies, “My head..” He trails off, and there’s no telling where. Taekwoon caresses his cheek, looking at his lover warmly.

“When we will go back, I want to go out on a date.” He says, as if telling a story, “People do those, I want to do one as well. If my master approves..” The slightest smile forms around his lips.

“Okay.” Wonshik answers, in the same voice as before, “Leo.” He grabs the older’s arm, clenching around it tightly.

“Tomorrow will be better. You shouldn't be scared.”

 

It’s cold, so cold. He jokingly thinks whether the pain in his guts is from the icy wind, or the lack of food, and he can't seem to decide on something. His eyes skip from brick to brick inside the small chamber. There are some in yellow, and some in rotten brown or black. He counts them, saying out loud whatever he can - some numbers just evade his mind.

Hongbin think there are about 300 bricks in this room, but he isn't sure because it's so _damn cold_.

Maybe if he had any power left he’d break the chains that bind him to the wall, but what’s the use, honestly? He’s inside this room a long time, and it’s rare that anyone visits anymore.

It used to be all of them, all the five, and slowly it decreased to only one. Until, well, there are none.

They say he’s supposed to be out soon. When is soon? The pain in his stomach is getting harder to ignore, and that’s really inconvenient.

The only thing that’s nice about being so lonely, is that Hongbin has time now to grow out fangs, whereas before he couldn't, he had to look human.

Ah, humans. Such a nuisance, he thinks. So easy to kill. Filled with so much blood. So, so sweet.

He debates within his mind whose blood he prefers, Nightmares’ or Humans’. Thinking of blood makes him hungry, and the agony in his stomach is merciless.

Wonshik said he saw how he’s going to die.

Is this is?

No. It can't be. He doesn't feel like dying.

 

“You have a visitor.” The guard speaks, and Hongbin’s hungry, red eyes shoot to the silver door. It’s hilarious, why bother with shackles and chains when the door is silver?

Sunlight bursts inside, and Hongbin gives out a pained groan. He looks at his hand, now burnt. What a shame, only yesterday the last burn healed.

“Hello.” A calm, sweet voice speaks and the door closes. Hongbin looks up from his hand, finding Hakyeon’s worried face.

“They still let you burn yourself?” The tanned man gives a sympathetic expression and lowers himself to find Hongbin’s unfocused crimson eyes. He can see that the chained man is looking at his pulse, lively in his neck.

“You’re hungry.” Hakyeon sighs, “But I can't offer you anything, Master. I’m not allowed to.” He fixes some of Hongbin’s neglected hair, and sighs again. He thinks that as soon as Hongbin is out, he will have him to feast off his blood as much as he wants to. Even though, he might prefer someone else’s.

It’s strange how Wonshik is still the one in his master’s heart, despite the betrayal. Despite how he was treated. Despite how Wonshik is going to become the one to rule.

“They’re going to coronate Wonshik.” Hakyeon’s heart stutters when he speaks those words. He doesn't know how the other would react.

Hongbin’s eyes seem fearful to the sound of that, but he says nothing else. His pride won't let him.

“We’re all very against it. Not while he’s still taking this stupid human medication.” Hakyeon explains, “They’ve invented something together with shamans in order to keep his awakened self at bay. It seems that his parents knew a day would come when he would wake up, and they’ve prepared pills to make him completely numb.”

It _hurts_ to hear this.

“Taekwoonie is taking care of him, and we’re trying to make him stop taking them, but those humans aren't stupid, they made the thing addictive.”

Hongbin’s heart clenches.

“He’s very strong, just like you are, but I think.. He’s I'll fated, unlike you. His parents _are_ shamans.”

Loud iron sounds accommodate the room as Hongbin tries to escape the chains with newfound powers. Wonshik. _Wonshik_. He calls and thinks. It angers him that someone as low as shamans touched his most prized possession.

“Stop, stop!” The older cries out, backing away as the one on the floor snarls loudly, baring fangs.

The guards are there within a moment. Hakyeon whimpers as silver chains are burning Hongbin’s ankles, replacing the others. Hongbin _screams_ and the walls seem to shudder.

“Is.. is this necessary?” He asks in a mere whisper. The guards huff at him something, and soon he’s out of the room, not before sunlight burns his master yet again.

 

How did it all go so wrong so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below!


	29. Him

Serene silence is heavy upon them. It’s a large hall, and every whisper could be heard from any spot inside of it, but there’s none of that tonight. The only familiar noise that reaches their ears is distant cluttering of iron chains. Someone is limping within them, and the uneven walk is accompanied by heavy breathing.

Taekwoon looks warily at Hakyeon, then to Wonshik. He still seems dazed enough for this, but there’s no telling what the outcome will be.

“Bring forth the prisoner.” An old man called, and his voice roamed through the hall like thunder. It seems to awaken something in Wonshik, although unknown what.

The chained man looks nothing Hongbin used to look. He’s wounded, hair grown in mismatched way, and a tired expression is latched to his soft face. Angry burn marks trail down his body from where sunlight hit him, and his fangs are peaking out uncomfortably, being neglected for so long.

Three months and two days.

Today Hongbin will be a free man again.

Wonshik’s heart clenches at the sight, as well as his hand around Taekwoon’s warm one. Emotions finally seem to surface, and it only took Hongbin to trigger them.

“Today, after a couple of months, ninety-two days to be exact, the prisoner Lee Hongbin is to be set free.” The old man says as Hongbin is roughly thrown on the floor, followed by a pained growl. Wonshik wants to stand, but he’s blocked by Taekwoon.

“Dethroned from ruling, accused of taking bribes and favors, accused of holding captive several Night Beings, Lee Hongbin.” The man reads, and each word is like a dagger piercing Wonshik’s skin. He wants to scream that they’re not true. Those accusations aren't true.

Hongbin has to rule, he’s the only one capable of it.

“Release the prisoner from the chains.” As the order is said, the guards are unlocking the thick metal around his frail body, and pushing Hongbin forwards to stand before the audience.

“Call in the new king.” 

Taekwoon’s heart drops, and Wonshik is shaking under his hold. They have no choice but to allow it, and Wonshik stands up, turning to walk down the numerous stairs to face Hongbin. With each step it gets harder to pick up his feet, with each step his gut is threatening him with sickening feeling.

All eyes are on the two vampires in the center of the hall. With one looking  _ torn _ , miserable and neglected, and the other simply looking terrified.

“Today, we celebrate the coronation of a new king.” The old man’s voice sounds a lot louder from up close, and Wonshik feels the room’s drawn attention. He hears a small reassurance from someone, and his mind tells him after a while that it was Hongbin.

“Lee Hongbin, death-claimer, blood-drinker, night-walker, you are hereby dethroned, and thus stripped of the power given to you by the council.” 

The scream that follow suit makes everyone’s blood run cold. The air is sucked out of his lungs to form a red, misty smoke in front of them. Wonshik shudders, and by instinct he wants to catch the agonized man before him.

“Kim Wonshik.” The councilman speaks as Hongbin finally stops shouting, falling to his knees, “Death-claimer, blood-drinker, night-walker, you are hereby confirmed as the new ruler of this realm.” 

Gusts of red wind find their place within his body, entering aggressively, and cleansing his shaman-tainted body. Wonshik shuts his eyes harshly and another agonized cry roams the halls. He falls to his knees, now eye-level with his former master. 

Suddenly, he stops.

No more noise at all.

Taekwoon is ready to run down and get his lover before it’s too late, but then, Wonshik stands slowly. His body is still trembling, but not from pain, nor from fear.

From sheer  _ power _ .

The room cheers loudly, and it’s deafening, as Wonshik looks up from the ground, making his blood-red eyes visible to all. There's a wicked smile plastered to his lips, and he reaches to grasp Hongbin's neck, picking him up by it as the cheering becomes even louder.

 

“Oh no..” Jaehwan murmures, “He’s going to be just like him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you waiting for such short chapters ㅠㅠ


	30. View

There are sharp teeth penetrating his skin again, for a countless time this day, and his natural pain-numbing body malfunctions. He groans, half in agony, half in pleasure, and Hongbin can't decide with which side he agrees more.

When he was in control, he’d do everything to see Wonshik  _ this _ dominant. Vibrant, demanding, controlling, but also wild, unrestrained and powerful. There’s nothing that would tell him not to do what he wants, since now he’s in the highest position of the food chain.

Hongbin’s neck is restricted by the other’s rough hand, pressing against delicate skin that slowly heals from being constantly bitten, but not drank from.

There’s still some gentleness to the wild spirit Wonshik became. He could have drank from Hongbin, leaving him with the smallest amount of blood he needs to function, but he doesn't. Because maybe, just perhaps, the man behind the throne still loves Hongbin.

Even though he betrayed him.

Even though it hurts.

After all, Hongbin and pain are friends that go way back. All the way to that time when he was seven and confused.

 

Wonshik thrusts into him, driving inside him and hoping for a car crash- hitting every wall and every unexplored spot. He tells him that Hongbin is doing good, and gets a groan as a reply.

The spirit that moved from Hongbin to Wonshik is like fire, bringing out the darkest aspects of a person. Pain and pleasure combust into one, constantly clashing at one another.

That's the only way to stay sane when they're collecting humans for death.

The older gestures at the side of the bed, and by the crook of his throat, Hongbin understand he wants to say something, but due to his ragged breath, can't. The younger opens one eye, and sees the man he's been gesturing at, coming closer.

On more than one occasion Taekwoon is there, shadowing every movement and act Wonshik makes. 

There are things that don't change. He did it when Wonshik was on his pills, and still does it out of habit and need. Wonshik demands it too, so it's easier to carry it out.

 

Taekwoon wraps his arms from behind, holding onto Wonshik, chest pressed to back. It's hot, burning even, but the eldest's cool skin gives the right contrast as Wonshik drives one last time inside the youngest and groans in satisfaction.

  
  


Hakyeon sighs, and his most trusted friends - and lovers - are worried. The situation now is different, but somehow the same. Even though they're not restricted anymore by the old manor, being here, in the new one, and knowing what's going on with the rest, makes them restless nonetheless.

“Maybe we should go visit.” Sanghyuk offers, lulling an empty wine glass between delicate fingers. His eyes are resting over the clutter, finger hovering over it, until he finally grasps it again.

They've just eaten, and the conversation seem to die as they got to the end of the meal. Lately, most of their meals are like that.

“Taekwoon would appreciate it.” Jaehwan adds, sitting at the other end of the table. 

They all want to go  _ there _ , to be  _ there _ , but none has the courage to. The new leader is far more intimidating than the last one, and all three of them got a chance to see it.

 

A few days ago when Sanghyuk and Jaehwan visited the others’ apartment and carelessly touched some boxes that were gathered around, they nearly lost their fingers to the red eyes leader.

It hadn't got there, but the way he spoke, the way he acted was simply chilling. While Hongbin was a storm, a whirlpool that sucked you in and threw you scattered around, Wonshik is a panther, waiting silently to strike at the right time. When he does strike, he leaves no room for his prey to run.

 

“This is wrong.” Hakyeon says, and snaps the others from their thoughts, “They're ruining Wonshik, and ruining Hongbin.” 

Sanghyuk blinks, and Jaehwan bites his lip. The eldest said what they have been thinking all along, but couldn't put into words.

“Can't we do a re-trial?” The youngest look up to his lovers, “They can't decline it, since it's the rules..” He mumbles, throwing the gust of wind inside his mind.

“Wonshik would never agree to do it.” Jaehwan answers, “Besides, I don't want to be the one to make the request. He won't be taken into imprisonment by it,” Jaehwan looks away, a deep furrow between his brows, “I don't want to be the one to get his wrath.”

 

“We have to ask for re-trial.” Hakyeon says finally, “There's no other way to dethrone him.”

“But, Master…” The youngest calls, “He  _ could _ , and  _ would _ kill us for betrayal.”

Hakyeon's lips curve into a small smirk.

He has an idea.

“We only need to find a puppet for this.” His eyes regain a spark that has been lost ever since Hongbin's trial, “If we are to do the research ourselves, and find a suitable leader for this- someone who is smarter, and more manipulative than Wonshik, we could dethrone him.” His voice speaks of hope. Something the three hadn't had in a long time.

“Master, but where  _ do _ we find someone like that?” Jaehwan asks.

“I have already someone in mind.” His mouth is a full grin now, “How haven't I realised this before?” He mutters to himself.

Sanghyuk's gaze lights up too, “Someone who is more manipulative, and smarter..” 

“Someone that planned this all along.” Jaehwan understands, as the realization hits him.

 

“Yunho.” They all say at the same time, and there's an unspoken strobe of hope. It could be a terrible idea, but at the low place they are currently at, there's only one way to know - try it out.

They agree to talk to the older man as soon as possible, and call Taekwoon to tell him their plan.

 

“This has to work.” Hakyeon pleads.

“Has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below!


	31. Draining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been gone for a while, only due the fact I went to see Shikie and it was LIT. He's so fucking talented in everything he does I have so much respect for him. Anyway, looking at this story I wanted to make sure you guys will get the hang of the vampires in this au. It's a bit different, and there will be some explanations coming, but this chapter will also start the ending of this story <\3
> 
> E N J O Y!

Hongbin grunts as his back meets the cold wall. This time, on his own account he wishes to stay against it. He feels weak, and the feeling probably signals some truth. His still-alive heart palpitates in his chest in a struggled try to renew his blood. Wonshik took much, and didn’t leave time for Hongbin to recover.

Unlike common belief, they’re - the vampyres, as correctly called, can start their nearly-immortal life with actually being alive, as their nature resides in a transferring curse that goes down in generations. They begin with a heart, with the ability to breathe and grow, until the undead burden cannot carry it anymore. It’s widely known to be the most painful moments of the vampyre’s life - the few weeks where organs shut down, stop functioning and there’s only silence left from within the body.

At those times bloodlust spikes up rapidly, and the need for any vital force calls their most feral instincts. Hongbin gasps as he feels the bottom of his lungs start to  _ freeze _ in place. He doesn’t want this, but Wonshik drove him into such malnourishment that his curse is threatening to take over and quiet literally - kill him.

It’s a toll that those who take care of death would feel it too. Natural decay of humans isn’t as natural as science claims it to be, and most of the features the deceased have, such as no more heartbeat, decay of flesh and organs until there’s only bones left to rot, are the features of vampyric venom on mortals. Since early times of the universe, vampyres took care of those who lived just enough time and become too weak to function in societies - be it the sick, the old, or just those who create chaos within those mortal societies. Vampyres never deemed to be part of those, at least not up to the latest century, where they established their own organized system of work, blending among mortals.

A strangled breath escapes his stuttering lips and he desperately bangs himself against the wall again, hoping for it to be enough to start his lungs again. It is a bad idea, as his impuissant body spikes up another wave of pain, raging through every cell and part. He recalls only another time when he felt this weak,  _ this _ feeble. Back at the time when he was seven and curious, upon meeting that stupid human that introduced him to this wicked world. He had so much knowledge and power over Hongbin that he had to be removed. When Hongbin’s true nature was awakened, it was hungry and malnourished, asking for bloodshed and vital source of any kind - be it animals, insects, or humans. They were all alike to him, while most of the time the first two aren’t as satisfying as the last. He  _ can _ feed on non-human blood, but he would never be satisfied - why have a snack when he can, and craves a whole meal?

His bloodshot red eyes are promising of bloodlust again, and instinctively, Hongbin flies into another wall, hoping for a better reaction than the last one. The chain around his leg that Wonshik forced him into clings and makes a loud noise of struggle. Other dwellers can probably hear the looming sounds from within the room, but perhaps decided to do nothing about it.

Everything is tinted red and he scolds himself for allowing to go this low on feed. Another part of his lungs freezes, and terror conquers his heart, fearing for the worst nightmare of every vampyre.

He calls out, for anyone, or anything, but at the same time hopes that no one will come, as it will be very hard to control his instincts. His blaring red eyes tell that his hunger reaches a very dangerous point - a point of which taming it will be harder than ever. Back then when he was the one holding the throne, he always satisfied himself with workers, or even better - his possessions. A pang of sadness strikes through his overbeating heart, remembering that his peaceful life was cruelly taken away from him, by one of those he loves most. Maybe this is why it’s so easy for Hongbin to forgive Wonshik, but also the reason he cannot forget. When he looks in the other man’s eyes he sees pain, and the memory roars, claiming his emotions and twisting them into a wild whirlpool.

“Oh, oh no..” He hears someone murmur, and it’s like a sniper locked on his target. The other, whose voice he cannot register a face, is immediately knocked down with Hongbin’s strength. The stench of blood overpowers everything, and this monster within his heart is far too malnourished.

He bares teeth, fangs scraping delicate skin as he snarls and digs into the man’s neck. Hakyeon nearly moans at the power of Hongbin’s hold, but saves strength to shout to someone, anyone, just the same way the man above him shouted and brought Hakyeon to him. His underlings will surely feel the fear he feels, being drained by an animalistic being that has no self control.

Hakyeon knows Wonshik is cruel, but seeing Hongbin like this simply  _ angers _ him.

He closes his eyes, and even though he’s roughly being handled and his own life force is getting sucked out of him quickly, he uses the weak links he has to the others in order to call them. He hears Jaehwan’s heartbeat, then Sanghyuk, both somewhere nearby, probably two floors beneath this. 

Evidently, he hears Taekwoon’s too, and lastly Wonshik’s maddened one. Then, Hakyeon struggles one last time, before he blacks out in the hands of the hungry animal above him. Hongbin snarls again, only to make another puncture and continue. 

  
  


It’s awfully dark, and somewhat cold. His feet feel like timeless blocks of wood, that won’t move even by the strongest power. The scent around the room is considerably repulsive, ichor of blood spreads its stench, and hits his nose. He fights the need to scrunch his face, as it will probably pain him.

_ Oh god, it feels terrible lying like this. _

“He is going to be okay. I just fed him enough.” He listens diligently, and it's the only indication he isn't dead. He sighs inwardly to hear the soothing voice of Sanghyuk.

“Master..” He listens to Jaehwan's cry, and refrains from showing his awareness, not yet.

“This is just another reason why we need to talk to Yunho.” Sanghyuk sighs, and Hakyeon can sense some shuffling in the room. A door opens, and some unknown scent steps in.

“I got here as fast as I could.” Yunho tried to settle his breath, “What happened?” He asks, and steps closer to Hakyeon.

“Hongbin drained him, because Wonshik drained him.” Sanghyuk explains, “We need you to take over.”

“Pardon?” Yunho asks bewilderedly, “Take over what?”

Hakyeon takes a deep breath and rises slowly, showing his awakeness. There are some cracks from his tender joints, and he feels like a heavy weight is pushing him down over and over each time he makes another move.

“We need you to take over the throne.” Even though Hakyeon’s voice cracks, and it hurts badly to speak, there’s still the same authority in his voice, as if he’s the one in control. As if he isn’t the one who collapsed not long ago, drained from vital force to the point where Sanghyuk had to feed him chemical substances they created.

“Master!” Jaehwan calls happily, but momentraily he is next to Hakyeon, helping him to rest against the bedrest. Finally, he can register that they’re in their bedroom, back home. They must have brought him here, but Hakyeon doesn’t know how much time ago.

“What? Why? Wonshik seems to handle it fine.” Yunho shrugs, and he has that playful tone where he knows they’re right, but needs some reassurance of their actions.

“If by fine you mean going completely insane, and draining someone he calls the love of his life, then yeah.” Sanghyuk snaps, and it grants him a threatening look from the older on the bed.

“Wonshik is unstable.” Hakyeon takes a political path to the matter, “He cannot withstand the burden of the throne. Trust me, I’ve been up there for a while.”

Yunho makes a face, and acts as if he thinks, and the only thing Hakyeon does is to think how vixen of him that is. He just need to word out his consent, and they  _ will _ help him, and he knows it. It takes some time, but evidently even Taekwoon makes his appearance known.

He was standing behind them all, lurking in a dark corner with the iron collar attached to his neck - one of Wonshik’s whims. He can’t talk, but his actions are meaningful enough for Yunho to stop playing.

He places a soft hand over the elder’s shoulder, and there are tears in his eyes. He can hear his voice pleading to be freed, and it’s all it takes for Yunho to look straight to Hakyeon, giving out a nod.

This has to work.

 

Has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I stand up to your expectations, guys. I've been doing research about Asian folklore, and specifically monsters in order to make this au richer. Tell me what you think!


	32. Obsessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh where do I even start ---  
> I apologize this took so long, and this is the best I managed to muster. As you can see it's really coming to an end. Thank you, for those who stuck along, and for those who are new!  
> I love you all, and grateful.   
> Hopefully next week will be the last chapter.

At times like this, anyone would have thought Taekwoon to be property, just like back at the day he was discovered. He is sitting silently, like a porcelain doll next to the throne armchair, on the floor. His face is blocked yet again with the iron collar, and Wonshik's firm hand brushes through his silvery locks. It could have been serene, in any other time, in any other circumstances. But it isn't.

Taekwoon sits on the carpet, but he isn't still. He's waiting - anticipating even, the return of the rest.

After feeling better, Hakyeon set off to discuss with the council about making Yunho take on the throne. It shouldn't be hard, on paper, but delivering the news to Wonshik is a whole different thing. Much like this fake tranquility they're trapped in, he could snap, at any second.

His eyes move towards Hongbin, who is sitting similarly to himself, on Wonshik's other side. He looks better, Taekwoon notes, and thankfully the man on the throne knows nothing of Hongbin's earlier outburst. 

There's really nothing calm about this setting.

 

The room is far to humid for his liking, but at his position there’s not much he can do about it. He has to be calm and complex, or at least act like it, in front of the committee. His loyal lovers helped him out of bed and with his leadership, they dressed him in the way he likes. Hakyeon doesn’t even hide the odd hue of his eyes when he enters the meeting room, and the striking blue orbs glare a hole to anyone that so much dares to look at him.

Then, without even asking whether he could sit or not, and without even greeting the bunch before him, he sits down gracefully, as if his movements are a part of a dance. Crossing his legs slowly, Hakyeon finally finishes his entrance. Each person in that room has their attention shifted towards the Nightmare behaving so rudely, and doing that as calm as he can.

“Good evening.” His voice is a little hoarse, but the words flow smoothly out of his lips nonetheless. He finally looks  _ straight _ at them, and he can sense how uneasy they are due to his azure eyes. Hakyeon could care less, at this moment, about their convenience.

The council is too astounded by the irregular appearance to reply. Some of them shift, others cough and the rest simply stays still.

“Isn’t that rude not to answer a greeting, gentlemen?” The slightest of smirks hovers on his lips before passing, and by their reaction he deserves to keep it. He’s proudly playing their political game, and thankfully, he has enough experience with it.

When still no reply comes, Hakyeon pats his white ruffled shirt from top to bottom, straightening it out - as if there was anything to straight - and slowly, invigoratingly so, gets up, collecting all of his grace to his standing figure. He’s captivating, to say the least.

“Well then, if I’m unwelcome-”

“Stay.” The oldest councilman blabbers, and Hakyeon  _ knows _ he got them in his pocket. Nightmares by definition are agile creatures, but Hakyeon has a gift to turn this vast elegance, into endless finesse. He smiles softly, and catches the hypnotized look the old man wears.  _ Pathetic _ , Hakyeon thinks,  _ he’s only looking for a hookup _ . 

When once again in the chair, some other member asks him for his business. 

“Hm,” He hums airily, “I believe there’s a pressing matter,” He starts trailing the edge of the oak table with a slim, long, digit, “That we all,” He moves it leisurely across the edge, with his gaze only at the swift finger. It won’t surprise him if the council is captivated by this gesture too.   
“That we all share the same concerns for.” He halts, and bring his hand to lean on the table, and his pleased face to lean on that. The finger he just played with earlier, rests at the corner of his full, pouting lips. 

“Enlighten us.” The same old councilman speaks, but his voice is far off, because he’s concentrated on another thing entirely. They won’t really listen to what Hakyeon has to say, they won’t really agree to it - lucidly - and the only way to make them agree is to put on a show. A political show, which is the type Hakyeon experts in.

Before he says anything, he looks over to the other two that came with him. The hungry look in their similarly coloured eyes boost his confidence. He’s using a lot of his power here, but those who have no experience with it, shouldn’t notice. His lovers have the experience, but rather than resisting - as any innocent man would do - they’re playing along with it. They want Hakyeon. They desire him. And he’s  _ sure _ that the personnel in front of him are falling for the charm as well.

“Well,” Hakyeon moves to  _ sit _ on the edge of the table, with his slim back half turned to the council, a gesture that usually would be very unruly to do. He only half looks at them, and his concentration goes to a small piece of paper that his hands found on the table. 

“My current master displeases me.” His voice drops in a few keys, going from the regular range, to his sensual one.

“M-Master?” One of the men stutters in question. Hakyeon spares them a look, then sighs exasperatedly

“Yes, my master isn’t very good for me, and I’m sure he isn’t very good to you too.” He smoothly plants the words in their dazed minds, “I feel unsafe around him, and I just want to be secured.”

“Secured?” Another asks.

“He’s also isn’t a very good leader either.” He grasps the papers, that luckily contained statistics for the last week of the deceased harvest. Then, with it together, he walks behind the council only to place it on the table before them, and leaning in, with his face near theirs. He doesn’t have to speak at this position, so he whispers instead.

“You see, there’s a regression here…” The Nightmare points with a long finger at the chart, “And it will keep going down, down,  _ down…” _ He murmures, “In the end  _ we _ will reach a  _ hole _ in the harvest, won’t we?”

He allows the words to sink in. There’s silence, as if they’re frozen in time, or rather enchanted to stay still.

“We have to replace him.” Someone blurts, and a few others agree.

Hakyeon grins triumphantly.

 

“And I have just the right man to replace him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to create a scene that implies sexual themes, but looks nothing like it without context-- Tell me what you think!


	33. The True Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it's going to be the last chapter, but at another thought, I couldn't just end it. Thus, after this chapter, there are going to be two more! One- the final, and second will be called "The Aftermath".  
> I hope you're ready for some origin story, and for some Verivery cameos!  
> Enjoy!

Much has changed in his way of living, and he can tell it by the fact that his automatic path to walk leads to Hongbi- Wonshik’s mansion, rather than his new house. He catches himself, recollecting the daze and heads to the house, along with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. They’re silent, as expected. 

After the meeting with the council ended, they told Hakyeon to come back in a few days with the new volunteer for the throne. That’s however, not what caused his deep thinking and ignorance of the world around him. Along with the papers on the oak table in the meeting room, Hakyeon spotted a few that picked his interest, a few specific ones. He asked for permission to take them, which was granted without much of a second thought. 

“Sanghyukie,” He opens his mouth to speak, as he reaches for the keys, “Do remind me, were you there when I was sitting on the throne?” Hakyeon asks, absentmindedly, even though he means every word spoken.

The younger nods, “Yes, we both were. We belonged to you even then.”

Hakyeon’s lips curve upwards. How much power does the word  _ belonged _ holds.

“How was I?” He asks, as if wanting to boost himself.

Sanghyuk enters second, right after the oldest, and follows him to the kitchen, when the latter sets his mind on making some coffee. The younger smiles as he sits down, leaning on the white counter.

“You were incredible, Master.” Sanghyuk offers, “You were  _ overflowing _ with power, and it suited you so much, to be this powerful.”

Hakyeon is almost satisfied with the answer.

“What about you, Jaehwannie?” He turns to the one that is sitting on the sofa, near their feline pet. He’d dwell more on how lovely the sight is, at any other time.

Jaehwan pets the cat, waking it up from slumber, “You were the most beautiful thing in the world.” He tells the older, “You knew exactly what to do, and how to get it. When you talked to the council, it was as if they were your puppets, and you held everyone’s strings single-handedly. I admired that.”

Hakyeon is still unsatisfied with the answers, but there’s not enough digging he can do without revealing his true motive. If what’s on that darn paper is true-- he has to change plans.

 

“I’m going to the office for a while, disturb me only if you must, I have some work piling up.” He lies, and through their special bond they  _ know _ he’s lying. However, they trust him enough to know there’s a reason behind this lie. They don’t question their master, rather than allowing him to take his time in revealing the truth behind the lie.

 

Some rain decides to drizzle over the city as he walks out. Only when he reaches the bus station he takes out the paper again. He’s looking at the years jolted down so roughly on that sheet, and they go back to the 1400’. It’s a timeline, a scary one, that contains all of past and present leaders, as well for their origins. He spots his name - ‘車學沇’ - written carefully next to the years 2012-2015. Then, next to his name, there’s an insignia he’s familiar with very much. 

“噩梦”. A Nightmare.

The insignia follows the timeline all the way back, with different Hanja names appearing next to the word Nightmare. The only ones that stand out are the years 2015-2018. They’re not decorated by that horrendous title, rather than the sigils ‘僵尸’ - vampire. 

If his theory is correct, they would have to change plans. Yunho can’t become the next leader.

He takes the bus to the local shopping district, he should be able to get some answers there.

 

The library he was aiming to head for still stands between the small buildings in the districts. None of the shops in this area surpass the max of two floors, what makes it easier to navigate around. Luckily, Hakyeon is very familiar with the place. He takes a final look at the paper, before putting it back neatly into his pocket. The scent of chrysanthemums breaking from the library overpowers the freshness of the rain, and Hakyeon follows just that to enter the small place.

He takes a moment to adjust to the aroma, and another few to adjust to the unfamiliar faces that appear from different rows.

“Hello!” A young boy greets him, and Hakyeon looks at him, studying the foreign features of his face, “Welcome to Shim’s private library.” The kid continues, “We expert in Chinese, Japanese and Korean history. We also have some cultural books! Can I help you find what you need?”

“Who.. are you?” Hakyeon questions slowly, keeping a firm hand on the important item in his pocket. He doesn’t recall the owner working with a bunch of kids and teens. For as long as he  _ can recall _ , the owner doesn’t even like kids. 

“Oh, I’m Dongheon, I’m an apprentice here.” He sticks out a hand to shake, but a few books Dongheon has been holding fall to the floor, so he immediately drops to pick the bunch up.

“Where is the owner?” Hakyeon completely ignores the new piece of information, at least until he will be free to process it.

“He’s busy.” Another face, with a lower voice tells him, it’s another unfamiliar teen, “He doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

“That’s too bad.” Hakyeon says absentmindedly, “I will have to disturb him.” He walks straight between the two, and even when they start shouting at him to stop, he doesn’t comply. What an odd group of apprentices. Perhaps they are similar to the owner, but in this space there’s no telling. The chrysanthemum oil that burns within the dusty space overpowers every distinctive scent of every creature wipes his ability to tell whether those are humans, or not.

“Why are you picking on my apprentices?” A calm voice asks with a small hint of sting to it.  That’s a thing Hakyeon can recognize easily. The owner of this library has been to Hongbin’s mansion a plentiful of times, but he could never enjoy the extravagance. It seems like he’s a more toned down type of being, who prefers to stay cooped up in this chrysanthemum hell.

“They don’t know me.” Hakyeon replies with similar breezeless manner, “I need to talk to you about some things.”

“Talk to your friends, Hakyeon-ssi, I’m not interested in spending time with beings outside this place.” The slim figure of the owner makes its path to one of the rows, returning a book to its place, “Especially beings such as you, you’re always trouble.”

Hakyeon crosses his arms, “Then what are  _ they _ ? The children?”

“They’re young enough to be harmless, and besides, they do the work I deteste doing.” The taller offers, “They’re stars, and thus - harmless.”

Hakyeon hums.

“I have something interesting for you.”

“How bad it is I’m uninterested.”

“It’s a timeline of past and present leaders.”

“Still uninterested.” They start making their way to the back room - or at least the owner does, and Hakyeon follows.

“I have a theory about the leaders.”

“Congratulations, you still haven’t picked my interest.”

“What exactly  _ is _ the red spirit passed down from one leader to another? Why can only Nightmares wield it?” At that, the two halt. And seemingly, also the seven apprentices that have been eavesdropping.

Changmin gives them a stern look, and they scatter to their work, leaving the two older alone. Then, the owner sighs and Hakyeon smirks in victory. 

“Let’s go to my study.”

 

The study, that resembles more of a room for praying, is decorated with countless yellow candles, each producing the hateful fragrance of flowers. Changmin knows how to hide well, almost too well. However, Hakyeon has no time to dwell on that. He simply sits down next to the desk, with Changmin going around multiple drawers to draw out the books he was looking for.

“You can’t ask those type of questions in public, Hakyeon-ssi.” The older scolds, “My apprentices are still innocent of your wretched politics, and I intend to keep them that way.”

Hakyeon smirks, “Oh my, is hyung becoming soft?” He teases, and Changmin shoots him a displeased look.

“Anyway.” Changmin huffs in annoyance, and goes to his desk, laying out three books, “To answer your question we need to look at the diary of a soldier under the Xia Dynasty in ancient China. Most letters are pure chinese so I won’t take it that you know how to read it.” Hakyeon rolls his eyes, waiting for the lecture to end.

“The soldier writes about a shrine that the Huexia people set up for their god. He’s still a new soldier for the Xia leader, and thus decides to follow his curiosity and take a look at the shrine.” Changmin gestures at the beautifully drawn characters on the yellow piece of cloth. It’s a real relic, much like every other book inside this room.

“The soldier spots the shrine next to the Xia palace, and decides to go there.” The older shows Hakyeon a map of the supposedly occurrences, “When the soldier stumbles into the shrine, he notices something is very wrong. He spots the Xia leader, falling to his knees and weeping over the local priests. The soldier stays hidden,” Changmin moves to the next page, “And after a small while he notices that the crown princess is lying down on the shrine’s floor, lifeless. The priests calm the emperor down, and tell him to look away while they will ask their god to revive her.”

Hakyeon starts getting restless.

“The emperor, who wants nothing but to revive his daughter indeed looks away, but the soldier doesn’t. The incarnations come out with a wicked solution - the daughter is brought back to life, but with an intense need for blood in order to live.”

“The first vampire?” Hakyeon asks, folding his arms.

“Don’t be silly, Vampires were here long before humans were here.” Changmin replies spitefully, “Nightmares too, and Stars, and every other Nocturnal creation. Even the bible says so - _And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light._ _And God saw that the light was good. And God separated the light from the darkness._ _God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And there was evening and there was morning, the first day._ ” The librarian incarnates without a stutter. It amazes Hakyeon each time anew how incredible is this being’s memory. The only problem with it, is the possibility - the very _high_ possibility - that Changmin would get lost in his mind.

“So why is this important to my question?” Hakyeon refers to the story, “Okay, she was a vampire.”

“Ah, well, that’s why I have the other books you impatient thing.” Changmin scolds, while opening the other two.

 

“In here, we’re seeing a story about a princess called Guang Ye-Xing, which if you ask me, a silly name to give someone so important.” Hakyeon rolls his eyes yet again at the comment and gestures the older to go on.

“She wanders the country in a search for a friend, someone to understand the burdens she’s going through, and finds a soldier in his late forties - which is a very old age at the time.” He turns the page, “The soldier follows her to the palace, and they go praying together, at a shrine, sounds familiar?”

“Hyung.” Hakyeon scolds, “Please get on with it.”

“Sometimes I wonder why do I even bother to help you if you’re not willing to hear me out.” Changmin sighs, turns a few pages and continues, “Well, long story short, it’s the same soldier that has seen her revival. Since he was there, and looked right at the occurrence, he’s described to have some sort of connection to that princess - he always knows her mind, it says here, roughly translated, and he can manipulate her without words. Her father, the emperor doesn’t like their relationship, as he’s nothing but a mere soldier. He tells him to take over a curse similar to what his daughter has been through, and only if he’s successful at that - he will allow them to wed.”

“Let me guess, he was a Nightmare?”

“Correct!” Changmin exclaims, and opens a rather large book that sparks up the dust that has been lying motionlessly on the table. Hakyeon covers his face and coughs it out.

“So, the curse he decided to wield was that of the Bronze Dragon, a deity that was nothing but helpful to the village. He kills the dragon - an innocent creature, mistaking it to be something threatening.” The librarian explains, “Because of that, he’s cursed with something that  _ amplifies _ and  _ intensifies _ his deepest yearnings. Now, study tells us that Nightmares aren’t very impulsive beings, they don’t have to  _ feed _ or  _ live by instincts _ . They’re weavers of different alternations of our reality, and live peacefully. That is, until you horrendous creatures decided that we need a leader and a council and--”

“Changmin!” Hakyeon abruptly stops him disrespectfully to get his attention, “What are you saying with this?”

Changmin sighs, and finally drops to his chair, lighting up another flower scented candle on the desk, “I’m not surprised Vampires cannot withstand the curse, they’re instinctual creatures. If the soldier would have been a human, he would probably have gone ballistic mad, craving everything and anything. Same goes to Vampires. They’re territorial, vultural and awfully loving the power-show.”

Hakyeon hums and frowns. His theory is true, sadly.

“I wasn’t going to say anything to you when you decided to ditch the throne back at the time, but I sense that you finally understood why the choices you have made were pure cowardness and put all of us in chaos.” Changmin collects the books back to their places, and draws out an astral map, placing it in front of the younger. He gestures at different spots, as if Hakyeon would comprehend anything out of this.

“You see, I knew this kind of chaos is inevitable, so I allowed it to happen. However, it’s time for it to be done, and I think that you finally came to the understanding what are the consequences of your past cowardness.”

Hakyeon frown grows, “Stop scolding me. I get it.”

“Well, if you do, then why are you still here?”

 

Reaching to the bus station after bidding farewell to the librarian, as well for the new seven apprentices who were listening with intent behind the study’s door, Hakyeon draws out the sheet. The letters of Hongbin and Wonshik seem more vigorous in colour than the other character on the timeline. He sighs, how much have they suffered because of him?

He remembers the first time he met Hongbin, he was working in a coffee shop, and Hakyeon thought he had a lovely dimple, and unmatched attractiveness that not many humans own. Back at the time he wasn’t very familiar with the distinctive scents, so it took him a while to understand that Hongbin is a vampire. After that, everything changed - work kept piling up on the leader’s account, more and more councilmen sounded their dissatisfaction for Hakyeon. He was scared, of the responsibility, and of the odds that he might disappoint someone. It’s hard to see someone unsatisfied, even harder when he’s the solemn reason to it. 

Yes, back at the time he wasn’t prepared to become a leader, but perhaps now he can make a difference.

 

He rides peacefully back home, and stumbles into two sleeping lovers. He forgets that now they live by human times, rather than Nocturnal times, and night becomes the part where they sleep. 

Hakyeon doesn’t feel tired, not when there are so many things to be done. However, the first thing he wants to do is to move Jaehwan and Sanghyuk to the bedroom.

He moves the pet from their lap, and gently takes the youngest to his arms, making sure he’s undisturbed. Sanghyuk doesn’t shift much, and continues sleeping peacefully on the bed. Then, he moves Jaehwan too, watching his calm face.

Hakyeon feels sorry for them suddenly, they must be worrying sick over his latest behaviour. He’s not surprised they do, he’s standing far over his usual boundaries and finally acts to his title. 

Before he will head out again, he needs to be prepared and present himself well to soon-to-be-ex leader. Hakyeon takes his time in the shower, as he would do long before all this quarrel started, and allows himself to be bathed in different pungent oils, and specifically chrysanthemum oil. He should ask sometime Changmin why chrysanthemum out of all flowers wipe out their scent, but he has a feeling he’d be in for another endless lecture. Hakyeon recalls something from the past, when he was taught about those flora- something about their sun essence, and the Nocturnal essence. Perhaps it’s another  _ the moon gets its power from the sun _ case, but he isn’t sure.

Evidently, Hakyeon ends up picking a simple black button shirt, and simple black pain of tight pants. He’s not going to need fancy clothes in his show at the mansion.

“Hyung..” A tired voice catches his attention, and upon turning around, he finds sleepy Sanghyuk rubbing his eyes weakly.

“Sanghyukie,” The older replies, his voice holding so much adoration for the sweet sight, “Why are you awake? Are you tired?” He reaches to the other, placing his hands at the younger’s hips, and soothingly rubs circles at the shirt’s fabric.

“We were waiting for you to come back, and we fell asleep..” He explains, “You smell weird.” He notes, “You  _ feel _ weird too.”

“Sanghyukie…” Hakyeon sighs, and takes the other into his arms, pressing the sleep induced warmth to his chest, “I promise nothing bad is happening, okay? You must be worried.”

Sanghyuk nods into him, burying himself further. He reciprocates the hug, and keeps Hakyeon in place.

“I don’t know what you’re doing.” The younger’s muffled voice reaches his ears, “But me and Jaehwan-hyung, we’re worried… You’re not very good at telling us things.”

Hakyeon frowns, then plants a soft kiss onto the latter’s head, “I promise that as soon as the leader changes I will tell you everything.”

Sanghyuk sighs and steps away from him. He can see the hurt in the other’s eyes, and the growing frown etched to his lips.

“Okay.” Sanghyuk whispers, “Okay…” And leaves, back to the bedroom.

 

It keeps Hakyeon busy, the thought of what had just happened all the ride to the mansion. He hates lying to them, to those he has the most intimate link towards, with the most intricate feelings and complex emotions. However, he’s well aware that he can’t simply  _ explain _ what he’s about to do. Even if he does tell them, he can vision how they will protest and do anything in their power to stop him. That’s not something he would like to tackle for the time being. Now, he has other things to focus on, and perhaps it’s a good thing Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are upset - this way they won’t get entangled with ruthless politics. Hakyeon is aware the last thought is a lie he tells himself to distance his feelings from the hurt he caused.

 

As he opens the door, some of the stale air escapes rapidly, and the never-changing dwelling is refreshed with some new breeze. Hid scent bursts in as well, like a tide, washing the same old beach and reclaiming its ownership. His scent is dominant, in contrast to the dusty air, and the ones dwelling in there are probably already aware of his arrival. The sound of his shoe meeting with the interior cold, hard, tiled floor resonates through every hollow room. Now, Hakyeon has officially announces his arrival. There’s no mistaking to his presence.

The door closes behind him and the Nightmare paves his way further in, where he can sense three entities.

 

Rooms that once were welcoming are now towering threateningly above him, engulfing his vibrant own light with the unfamiliar and unclear darkness. Hakyeon notes that some of the pictures and painting he put up together with Hongbin at a time, are still hanging, although they look uncared for, dusty, forgotten.

 

It’s all awfully silent, perhaps if it was night time, Hakyeon could hear their breathing.

 

“Are you going to make me wait for long, hyung?” 

Hakyeon’s body automatically moves towards the voice’s direction, but he suppresses the squirm yearning to bolt through his veins, due to the thunderous echo of the words. He’s reminded yet again what is expected of him, as a Nightmare - complete control over his feelings. He breathes deeply and with measured steps, heads to the dining hall, where Wonshik is.

 

“Good morning hyung. It’s unusual for you to pay me a visit at this hour.” Wonshik’s lips may speak, but not an extra muscle moves on his calm face. He’s sitting at the head of the table, with Taekwoon to his right, and Hongbin to his left. There’s wine on the table, but it might be blood as far as Hakyeon knows.

 

“You smell like sunshine, hyung,” Wonshik grasps for another clear glass and pours the exquisite liquid to it. The vampyre places it in front of Hongbin, and the latter serves it to Hakyeon mutely.

“Thank you.” The older says, only because it’s expected at this moment, “Right now I’m not here as your hyung, rather as a messenger.”

Wonshik hums, “Who managed to use my hyung and make him deliver a message in daylight?” He jokingly asks.

The Nightmare’s eyes shine vividly in pure blue and a smirk crawls to his full lips. He stands up to his final, graceful height and picks the wine. Hakyeon doesn’t even look at the younger as he speaks, “On behalf of the new leader.” 

His voice is light, but confident nonetheless. The Nightmare only looks when he hears no reaction for a few minutes. He sneaks a peak, and catches the frown on the man’s lips.

 

“I don’t recall ordering such thing.” Wonshik grits.

 

“That’s because you haven’t.” Hakyeon answers quietly, “ _ I _ decided to let you know, that your reign is about to be over.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how the story will end, but I have a certain idea. What do you think? Will Hakyeon do it?


	34. Behind the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the ending! Wah, can't believe we're here TT TT

The frown on Wonshik’s lips grows, then deteriorates into a smile, “Sit down, hyung. We obviously need to talk.”

Hakyeon refrains from doing so, “I can listen this way.” He simply replies. The nightmare must remind himself that the being in front of him isn’t an enemy, rather than a soul that went astray. He mustn’t treat Wonshik as an enemy, but for the time being - it’s what has to be done in order to put everything back in place.

“Fine, just don’t glare your blue eyes at me, it makes you look pathetic, hyung.” Wonshik takes a weak swig of the drink, “Oh, but forgive me for saying this so bluntly, you _are_ pathetic, if you think you can just take the leadership back to your hands.”

“What’s in it for you? You’re locked up here, when the rest of the world thinks you’re insane. They rarely listen to you anyway.” From that point, Hakyeon _knows_ it’s going to be a mental battle put into words. He has to play the cards correctly, or the price will be worse than anything. His memory slips to the past when Sanghyuk couldn’t remember him, and the nightmare stops there - he doesn’t want to think of worse price to pay than that.

He sits down, legs crossed and arms leisurely toy with the cup in his hands. He’s glancing at it, contemplating over his next steps.

“What’s in it for you, then?” Wonshik’s deep voice startles him, but Hakyeon doesn’t show it, “You’re the weakling that ran away from responsibility, you became a servant, an object, a toy that anyone can buy and throw away when broken. That’s all you were, hyung.” Wonshik shifts in his chair, and smiles wickedly, “And that’s how you will be remembered, for eternity.”

Hakyeon clenches teeth, and places the glass down, “Aren’t we a little ahead of ourselves? You’re not even a Nightmare, how could you rule when no one trusts you? Even your most beloved are _afraid_ of you.” He looks at the two quiet presences at the table, and he can see and _feel_ how deeply runs their fear. He can hear their heartbeats quicken, but he doesn’t let that distract him, “How can you make everyone trust you when even your lovers don’t trust you? You’re unstable.”

Wonshik hums in satisfaction, “How low of you, hyung.” He replies in venomous amusement, seeing Hakyeon fired up over a simple exchange of words, “Do me, and the rest of us a favour, and remember how much of a _weakling_ you are. Do you remember the days before Hongbin took you in?” He softly glances over to the mentioned vampire, and caresses his cheek - a cold hand meeting even colder skin.

Hakyeon’s gaze softens.

“That’s right,” He speaks softly and nostalgically, “I remember.” His eyes shift their hue to a warmer type of blue. Hakyeon isn’t lying, he can remember it so vividly, as if it was only yesterday that it occured. He started seeing things in his dreams - things that no human could think of, and back then, when he was still a student, he’d doodle those. Hakyeon would doodle, and write and paint and do anything to express those inhuman thoughts and ideas that his head exploded with, only for them to come to life little by little. It wasn’t anything big at the beginning - maybe a butterfly he painted during class, but as time progressed, he couldn’t get enough of those small thing leaving the paper and turning into reality.

He remembers one specific day at the grassy side of the Han river, where he sat down with beer at his feet, resting next to his bag. A taste of smoke tingles over his lips and satisfaction drew near as Hakyeon frantically written down the names of all the stars he knew. He wondered if he’s the only one like this - being able to make things that aren’t real, and then, a wave of crude loneliness washed over him. His eyes wandered to the red-hued sun that threatened to set, along with a sigh escaping his lips. The sun never changes, and he adores that - there’s something that even _he_ couldn’t change.

But then, who is he?

What is he?

 

“Hey!” The student hears a voice from below meadow, and he clasps close the notebook hurriedly as if anyone would catch his doings. He watches as a man, slightly larger than him waves to him with a familiar looking can, “This thing rolled down here!”

The man was pretty enough, and introduced himself as Sanghyuk - at a time, still a high schooler. The next thing he knew they ended up in Hakyeon’s cramped single-room apartment, hot and covering each other endlessly, yelling each other’s name like a broken mantra. They’d look at the stars, and Hakyeon would make Sanghyuk flowers each time he saw the other. It wasn’t a month into their odd dating - because hooking up with no intention to stop isn’t quite the most romantic thing for most humans - that Sanghyuk broke down and revealed himself. He entered every corner in Hakyeon’s mind, swallowing up every single memory, thought and emotion, and upon finding the large amount of affection the older had for him, he ceased, and explained what _is_ he.

Hakyeon could only laugh, because finally, _finally_ he could give a name to himself. A Nightmare.

He felt eternal. With Sanghyuk by his side, the stars above him and the soft hum of the universe that hides his kind so well, he felt _fearless_.

What changed?

 

* * *

  


Jaehwans moans as he wakes up from another nap. There’s nothing much to do since Hakyeon left without a word, only letting Sanghyuk know that he will explain everything later, as usual. It doesn’t surprise Jaehwan anymore, but it still disappoints him greatly.

Ever since he met Hakyeon he was always last to know everything about anything - even before Hongbin, even when it was just them. Hakyeon countlessly said that it doesn’t mean he loves him any less than Sanghyuk, but Jaehwan can’t help but interpret the habit as a symbol that he is, in fact, less feeling for Jaehwan. Seldomly, those kind of thoughts arise, and the young Nightmare has to ground himself and find proof that he’s wrong. That Hakyeon does love him, that he _is_ a valuable part of their tri-romance.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” He hears Sanghyuk’s voice as a warm lump nuzzles to his sluggish body. The older smiles, turns around to the younger and wraps his arms around the warmth.

“Did I wake you up?” Jaehwan catches the other’s eyes. He can see the pain in them too.

“Hyung, I’m old enough to know that you’re avoiding my question, so I’m going to assume it’s Hakyeon-hyung.”

Jaehwan sighs. This kid never failed to see through him. He kisses softly the visible temple in front of him and lays back, inviting Sanghyuk over him.

“Hakyeon is stupid.” Sanghyuk says quietly, “He think we’re going to worry less if we know less, and he doesn’t realize it’s just not true.” He climbs over Jaehwan, draped over his bare chest, brown eyes watching deep black ones that still try to push away drowsiness.

“He doesn’t know we need attention, and we need him to talk to us. Our bond is nice, and we can feel a lot through it, but that’s just not enough. We need him to tell us things.” The younger continues, and Jaehwan revels in how lovely is the feeling of skin over his own, along with Sanghyuk’s tenor voice vibrating between their chests. It’s soothing.

“We have our own needs, hyung, right?” He asks, and Jaehwan hums, slightly closing his eyes again to lose himself in the sensation.

“We have our own wishes.” Jaehwan hums in reply again.

“And rather than hiding, we should show things to one another.” At this point, the older Nightmare understands _how_ he turned out to be in this situation. He hears - if that’s what you call it - through the bond the low murmur of Sanghyuk’s arousal. He must have been neglected too, but Jaehwan isn’t in the mood for this.

“We should take care of each other..” Sanghyuk mumbles, and at that moment, Jaehwan catches his wrists to pin them above his head and locks the younger between the bed and his own body that straddles him. The same hum he was attuned to ceased, and a louder wave of want replaces it.

“What are you doing, Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks, looking at the one beneath him, struggling to get out of the grip. When the younger catches his gaze, he can see the blue eyes that are trying to pull him to this ministration along.

However, they fail to.

“I’m not in the mood for this.” He briskly states before yanking the Nightmare’s hands out of his hold and walking evenly to the wardrobe.

It takes a few moments of silence and regaining control of himself for Sanghyuk to sit up and look at the other. It takes even a few more to finally query what’s on his mind-

“Where are you going?”

Jaehwan sighs.

“To find Hakyeon.”

 

* * *

  


“It is my reign.” Wonshik growls, the red liquor spent all over the extravagant map. Shards from the bottle are lying nearly everywhere in the room, yet Hakyeon doesn’t move. There’s a silent whimper from Hongbin, and he can hear how ragged his breath is, probably due to fear.

“You’re nothing but a ghost - you have no power, no influence and no basis.” The Vampyre stands up and reaches around the table. He takes the cup, throws it and it explodes wickedly right next to Taekwoon’s leg. Hakyeon frowns. He doesn’t like when others are hurt in his own personal war, but this is an outcome he could never prevent.

Up to this, they have been sitting silently in the hall, each waiting for the other to break first, to expose a weakness. However, even after all this time, Hakyeon is yet to find a weakness, something that he could wield before Wonshik to make him crumble and succumb.

Wonshik has, however, broke the silence first and began voicing out his deductions.

“You have no one to support you, because you’re the runaway leader. You’re _his_ ,” He grabs harshly onto Hongbin’s collar, picking the man up and throwing him to the ground, causing a loud painful moan to escape his lips, “You’re his _possession_.”

Hongbin whimpers weakly as he looks down at the shards, now deep inside his skin - along his arm, hand, and some under the eye. Hakyeon thinks he’s crying, but he will attend to that later.

“Then, you come here, you rude mother fucker, and tell me you want the throne back? No. You have no one to help you with that.” Wonshik’s expression turns dangerously cold, and his burning red eyes are glaring through Hakyeon, “Even your lovers.”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Hakyeon barks, and not a moment later, there’s a long knife at Wonshik’s throat, an inch away from cutting it, “Don’t you dare speak of them as if you know.”

 

Something in the Vampyre’s crimson eyes spark with recognition, and something _more_. He stops all movements, for quite a while, before he does the unexpected.

He shakes with fear.

Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow.

Wonshik steps back.

 

_“Excuse me?” Wonshik manages to babble. He raises his eyebrow and stares at the two. He must be dreaming. This is bizzare._   
_He feels the pain only seconds after it happens. Wonshik sees the knife in Hongbin’s hand, and registers that he has been cut by it, in his arm. Red drops pollute the crystal clear water below him._ _  
“I didn't say you can talk.” Hongbin looks amused . A sudden chill runs through Wonshik's body and he glares at the other._

Hakyeon takes a few steps forward, and Wonshik _shrinks_ down to the floor, not even caring he’s being wounded by the glass.

 

_“You’re so good. It makes me want to wound you, just to know you’re not the perfection you seem.” And Hongbin bring out his knife, taking Wonshik’s warm hand in his. The tip of the knife rests on the soft palm, and before pressing and carving into flesh he leans next to the other’s ear._

_“I want to hear you cry.” He says quietly, in low voice, “I want to see you wince and writhe in pain. In my pain.”_

_Wonshik screams as the fog and haze aren't enough to cloud the heap of pain inflicted to him. Hongbin cuts a letter, slowly, dragging the sharp edge on his palm._

_“Cry.” He orders, and as if Wonshik has been waiting only for someone to ask him to do that, tears fall down._

 

“Stop!” Wonshik screams, not with his usual confident voice - rather than his _old_ voice, before he turned like this. His own repressed memories, raised by a simple knife are the only enemy that could defeat him. However, luckily enough, Hakyeon joined hands with that, and by the next step he takes to the man shaking on the floor, he contemplates how should he hold him in this state for the council to transfer the curse.

“No! No!” Wonshik cries out. The Nightmare can see inside his mind the overflood of memories that causes him to be this way.

“I need you to hold him, can you do that for me?” Hakyeon asks, and the other two simply nod and latch onto Wonshik’s arms, keeping him in place. The older crouches down to the terrified one's level and with a soft, somewhat loving smile looks at him. He places his hands at the other's temples.

 

“Good night, Shiki. When you will wake up, you will be my friend again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, posting finally the aftermath - the second part of the ending. Stay tuned, and comment along!


	35. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so emotional from posting this---  
> I didn't mean for it to be SO LONG but I thought it would fit.  
> So please sit back, enjoy, and let me know how you handled the rollercoaster afterwards

Long folds of raven hair fall over the red silk. Looking at the locks, is evenly matched with standing at the shore, watching the river flow under the complete darkness of the night and the gentle, silvery strobes of moonlight. It's graceful and beautiful to a breathtaking extent, and it's carefully picked to form a bun, decorated with precious gold and ruby ornaments that only naturally match the silks of that the hair belongs to.

“Your highness,” One of the simple servants that aided the royalty sitting in front of the mirror bows in respect, and waits for the other to dismiss her. 

Royalty must be looking like one, since the existence of those is merely a proof of a lineage, of history, of something that is long gone but still beats in the hearts of people, being very much alive. Only heavens themselves could match such a burden, but those who are in earth are far from being heavenly creatures. 

Much like the bird that will leave its best in the morning, and return in the evening, there are things that are unchangeable. The sun that covers the meadow in the morning, the rain that will Grace the land every moon cycle, the vastness of the east sea, and the decorum of a crown ruler. Those things are eternal, even if at some ungodly day, they will vanish and become only a memory in the flow of time.

“Dismissed.” The one dressed in silk says absent-mindedly. Then, all of the servants leave one by one, still bowing at their exit, still watching the floor in order to avoid looking at grace directly. Those are rules they are obligated to follow, not even daring to ask for the axiom of them.

The royalty sighs, and once alone, watches the now pampered features in the mirror.

 

The door opens, and the door closes and the scent the entrance of the being brings with itself is familiar. It's the smell of iron being under the sun for the whole day long, carried by a sun-kissed man with a habit of walking through flower fields - the dirt at his shoes verifies so. The armor clangs against oneself, and the man sits behind the royalty in the middle of the room, acting so out of manner it could have lead to beheading.

However, neither of the presences in the room are quiet the ones to follow manners when left to their own vices within those four walls.

 

“Your highness.” The soldier has a lovely voice, smooth and soothing like the tide over stiff pebbles. 

The other draws out a petite laugh and turns, “I have not heard you call me so in a while.” Earrings beat against each other, tapping the ornaments that accompany the sound of silk flushing against its own skin, voicing out riches and status that one must be at to own such an expensive type of piece. They're very elegant, and perhaps without them the proper look for the high status will not be complete, but now the matter isn't of importance, since the soldier can think nothing of it, rather than being swept by the beauty of the one wearing those.

“My apologies, your humble servant is acting out of place.” He apologizes with no heart in it. It's a joke that only the two of them can share with those secluded four walls.

“Do not fool me with this kind of act,” He's being scolded, “I would have not chose you to be my companion for caring about speaking accordingly rather than speaking your mind, general Cha.”

The soldier smiles, and watches the amused expression of the other - looking like it is taken out of a well crafted tapestry, but even that would underestimate the delicate shape of the one in front of him.

“You look better each time I return, how shall I ever leave this way?” The words escape his mouth before they're controlled and tamed, but the sensual tone they're said at, covers the affection that is out of order of things.

“Don't. I'm getting lonely here.” The other frowns, “Court is unimaginably boring, and they expect me to be wedded within the next moon cycle.” Those words probably hurt, or perhaps should hurt, but the general isn't one to be shaken of such simple matters. Much like the sun itself, general Cha is too, an unchangeable occurrence in the scenery of the palace. Much like the Magpie that leaves and returns, he too will do so, and much like the tide, the everlasting tide of the east sea, he too, will unleash its waves on his beloved.

“Let them wed you, love, I fear no such thing for our secret is forever within us.” The soldier answers without so much thinking. Words that are carefully crafted and placed to draw out the correct reaction. It's a game, for the general, and the two of them are very well aware of that.

“I missed you, Hakyeon.” The one in silks speaks silently, like a quiet prayer that hopefully will be heard and a wish will be granted.

“I missed you too, love, I kept thinking about you every day whilst being at the border.” The general collects the royal one to his arms, tightly holding to his own figure, “There wasn't a time I haven't heard about you, love, how our crown Prince is smart and diligent, and how crown prince Kim will bring Silla to a better future.” He pressed a soft kiss to the man's forehead, “There wasn't a day when I have not thought of you, Wonshik.” He whispers, as anything louder than that would be too inadequate for the situation.

The scent of the general reaches his senses at last, and he inhales the sweet air like a newborn would at the moment of its birth.

Then, his eyes flash crimson. 

Faster than a steed, the crown prince latches onto the other's shoulders, nevermind that his hands are getting dirty with holding the worn iron armor, and that's improper for a prince. When his lips meet with the general's sweaty neck every part of his body reacts, wanting and yearning to reach for what he has been waiting for.

The red ichor that rolls on his tongue is exquisite, tasting exactly like the prince remembers it. At a single drop of the general's blood, the prince could take over kingdoms, and when it falls from the corners of Wonshik's mouth to the red silk draped over his body, he feels as if there's no earthly power that could match his own. 

The sound of watery drops meeting with the wooden flood indicate that the prince had enough, he gives the other one last taste before sealing the wound, making it appear as if it never occured.

For a few eternal moments, only the sounds of the universe around them are vivid to the two. The sound of magpies cheerfully singing, the soft hush of the wind over the leaves of the red camellias that decorate the royal dwelling, the ripple of the waters in the gardens and the whine of cicadas. It’s a harmony only achieved by truly listening to the beating heart of nature, hearing the song fit carries to those who live, and to those who don’t. 

“Just like the day of your resurrection, my prince.” Hakyeon hums, and watches the other collect the blood from his lips, “My lord is stunning just like the day he was resurrected.”

There are times when the living must fulfill their duty - each with their own destiny to achieve. People to talk to, matters to attend, wars to fight and arbitrate over kingdoms. Each with their own distinctive face - making themselves known through the sands of time. A bird that gives birth, a flower that blooms, a bee that makes honey, generals that return from the border and crown princes that fall in love with those.

However, many destinies, as many fates are entwined and woven into one another, creating a well-crafted vortex of lives. Not all fates go as planned, some are forsaken by other threads of karma, just like this one. The crown prince and the general at the border can’t, and don’t know of the future waiting for them, but at moments like these, where nothing seems to matter but the insignificant amount of time they share in complete harmony with nature and themselves, soaked up in this red, crimson - cardinal even emotion, they could care less.

“I love you.” The prince mumbles, inadequate for his status, but Wonshik isn’t acting with his royal side of personality at the moment, rather than the one that is completely absorbed in the general’s,  _ his _ general’s brilliant  _ blue _ eyes.

“I love you too, my prince.” The general whispers, his lips meeting with another pair of familiar ones.

 

* * *

  
  


The officials make way for the emperor and his only son, bowing deeply with respect to the two embellished in matching red, multiple jewelry making soft sounds. Each find their place respectively, one sitting at the throne and one sitting next to it. There’s an empty chair, in the memory of an empress lost to an incurable disease, but the vacant scenery is paid little attention to.

Emperor Kim is an impressive man, much like his son - heaving the same type of defined jaw, and charming eyes with a slight slant to their edge, such a distinctive pair to the Kim dynasty.

The emperor gestures at the officials, but the crown prince does not catch what. He isn’t allowed to, and at this situation, rules are more important than whims.

“Bring him in, and leave. I want absolute solace.” His voice sounds far too stern for a leisural spring morning, but that too, is something Wonshik cannot question. He may only look forwards, watching the crowd filling the hall fleeting one after another, until there are only royal guards occupying their posts. Then, those too leave, and return after a while.

If the crown prince isn’t dead yet, then his beating heart stops at the sight - as if the universe itself, with all the stars, moon, sun, collapses onto the land inside of Wonshik’s mind. Breath escapes between his lips, adding to the catastrophic whirlpool of fear and unexplainable feeling of guilt. 

The general --  _ his _ general is tied, by his limbs, making a miserable appearance by struggling to keep himself balanced on the floor, where he has been thrown just moments ago. His oval face has lost some of its contour since their last meeting, and the plump lips Wonshik kept thinking of every night, those that even camellias are jealous of, are now hued like the scarlet flower. He isn’t dressed in the impressive war armor, rather than some wilting fabrics that could resemble a commoner’s wardrobe, if they aren’t as torn and bloody as those are.

All of those have minor effect over the crown prince, when his eyes meet his lover’s long, watery ones. The gaze they share speak volumes, it speaks of sorrow, of guilt, of star-crossed love, and of a haven that has been corrupted and polluted by foreign forces.

Forces like the emperor himself.

“ _ The bee must tend to its flower to forge honey, and keep away from the cacti’s bloom, careful or be it impaled for the mistake _ .” The emperor recites in a stern tone, “Do you know how disgraceful it is for the crown prince to own a lover? A  _ male _ lover?” 

The emperor collects himself into his full height, towering over the younger, “You are of 17 cycles of seasons, soon tranceding to 18, and yet you act foolishly, carelessly, allowing  **men** into your quarter.” He scolds.

 

“You are to stay away of this man.” 

 

At this juncture of time, the crown prince as well as the general learn of the woven strings of fate, as their entwined, thick and rich is at the end of the path. It’s cut mercilessly before it could reach to full bloom, before they could learn about the deepest secrets of the scarlet emotion.

Should the crown prince fight, the fate would cease to exist in the same manner. 

“Your highness,” Wonshik’s voice wavers, power that should have been there is granted at keeping the storm in his heart at bay, “I love this man.”

“Which is the reason, all more, you are hereby to cut any connection.” The emperor replies fiercely, “This man will be relocated to the border of Goguryeo and sold.” 

 

Perhaps the birds are weak this spring morning, or maybe the wind stopped to blow. It is even possible that the water has quieted down, and that the cicadas are in recess from their endless crying. However, the crown prince  _ knows _ that the silence engulfing his senses is not one of natural order, it is one born and brought of the heart. 

Relocation to Goguryeo is a slow death sentence - having a man of Silla, a general no less come so close to enemy lines, sold to the whims of the locale there is watching as time pass by, waning into non existence as Cha Hakyeon will evidently halt of living.

His quiet haven will cease of existing.

 

“Guards!” The emperor calls, and it’s far too late for Wonshik to react or say  _ anything _ that could aid Hakyeon in living. They’re exchanging one last meaningful look, carrying unspoken emotions that  _ could _ have blossomed any other time. But not now, not ever.

Not anymore.

 

* * *

  
  


The spring-turned-summer comes early this year, and the heat that once found comfortable is now exceedingly burdening. Not even the high sunflowers that envelop him are enough to withstand the heat, and he should find shelter soon. He pops one eye open, watching the high colourful sky above him, with the sun being directly over his figure. 

Once, he thought that he is like the sun itself - unchangeable, always there, always watching the one he is rising for. However, the torn drapes and the lack of shoes remind him that he’s no longer in that position. 

Exhaustion comes easily these days, not only for the man, but to anyone withstanding the heat. There are those that word the land to the state where they could only think of sleep, and there are those - like himself - that must walk long days, and many moon cycles to reach their destination.

With a sigh, he collects himself to stand, a head above the sunflower field he rested at. Limbs are stretched, and his hat is fixed. Only then, the man grasps for the small bag, holding it tightly as he paves through the yellow blossom.

 

At night, he would get stronger, with the heat making way for cool and breezy summer scenery, allowing him to move slightly faster. He has walked in this manner for many cycles of the moon, watching it reduce itself from the full complexion to a thin, silvery line in the darkness that guides him. Perhaps it is because he differates from others that he accepts this kind of surrealistic energy from the night, but there are more like himself that prefer to be active at the coverage of darkness. Animate sounds and motions break from the miniscule town he walks through, and at last, he finds an actual inn.

He has not been to one since the beginning of his quest, as he was sold as courtesan near the border. They favored him for his dark skin, but he made them favour him a lot more with the hidden abilities of his. Hakyeon was fast to learn that those sapphire-like eyes he carries are more than just a mishue, they allow him to force others into feeling and wishing for things they would never have without him. That way, with murmuring enchanting words to the right listeners - he escaped.

In small towns such as this one it’s easy to find listeners to his enchanting words. However, each time his skill is used, Hakyeon tends to ponder whether it even should be used. Is it a sin? Is it a crime to be able to weave thoughts and plant foreign emotions in people’s hearts for he will be punished when all is said and done? Then, he ponders over the crown prince’s resurrection.

What is dead, should die. So the monks taught the people of Silla - each thing must come to an end, at its own time. The thought springs ache in Hakyeon’s heart, for he could not imagine parting from Wonshik. The emperor have tried to separate the two, but there are strings that are stronger than the others, and fate is on their side.

He enters the inn silently, captivated by the charming sounds of music. There are a few commoners at the instruments, each playing their own role, but creating together an incredible harmony that cannot be matched. Each note different, each sound acting on its own, but in peace with the other counterparts.

He finds place at one of the tables, where there are more commoners like himself - dressed slightly better, and wearing shoes, but at the same frivolous status. The music ends, and a roaring round of clapping takes its place. The occupants of the inn turn to their individual conversations and the banter fills the void the lack of music left.

“I hope my friend isn’t a defector of Goguryeo.” A boyish voice sparks from Hakyeon’s right, and he turns to see a man that isn’t a boy at all. The man is tall, perhaps even taller than Hakyeon, he is well built and the features on his face are the proof for at least 17 cycles of seasons.

“Not at all.” Hakyeon smiles, the same expression he would use to reach for someone closer. Like a blossom opening its vibrant scarlet petals, inviting all the foolish bugs to enjoy venomous beauty. Soon, this man will be attracted to Hakyeon’s leaflet as well.

“Then if it is not out of place to ask, what is my friend doing in such a forsaken town? Forgive my curiosity, but I have not seen you around.” The boyish man says, and the slight slant of his eyes quirk as he speaks, as well for the rounded corners of his full mouth. It’s somewhat charming, this inadequate manner of speaking - it’s unrefined and untouched, nothing like Hakyeon had experienced in the capital.

“It is insignificant who I was, rather than what can I become. I am Hakyeon.” He grants the other another smile, watching carefully for any change in the man’s expression. However, there is none and Hakyeon is intrigued by the lack of response.

“I am Han Sanghyuk. I am a local courtesan.” At those words, Hakyeon can see the signs for that. The slightly pink drapes, the out-of-status jewelry - probably gifts, and the makeup that in the light of lanterns looks nothing but endearing. He is favoured around this town, that much he can discern of the flamboyant attire for someone that is so low in status.

“Are you here to offer your service to me?” Hakeon muses jokingly.

Sanghyuk rests his head over his thin hands, reaching closer to the other, eyes searching for something unpurchasable with human words.

“That is,” Sanghyuk barely whispers, “If my  _ lord _ is interested in my service.” Sanghyuk’s oculus shift their hue, to Hakyeon’s amazement, to the same eternal, royal blue that the once-general owns at the use of his whispers.

 

* * *

  
  


The ceremony is celebrate at every curve and turn in the streets of the capital, captivating the citizen’s hearts and turning them to the festive mood the emperor intended to bring. The lanterns are lit at every corner, and red fabrics decorate the paths for the festival soon to occur. Regal flowers are tied to the sides of the road, and the sound of drums indicated that this specific path will be walked over soon.

The crown prince exhales a hot breath, watching his own reflection as the women in his ownership finish decorating his attire. And truly, Wonshik is embellished magnificently, with numerous silks smoothly falling over his body, painting his image in deep blue. Gold and silver are placed with care into the wardrobe, surrounding his slim waist with integrated gemstones of the same colour, shining and sparkling in a way that even the clearest waters would be jealous of. When the crown is set into his raven hair, he steps and rises to his full height, watching with a concerned expression the image in front of him. 

The crown prince is no longer a boy, no longer someone that could act carelessly, as the emperor occasionally reminds him. He is no longer a person that acts on his own whims, for he belongs to the people of Silla, and with this sort of duty he must walk today down the path and take a closer step to becoming the true king Silla deserves. Hopes and dreams are tied to every limb of the crown prince, and with each step he will take, he shall pave the path for those who cannot do so themselves.

“You may leave.” His low voice commands, but he does not stops from taking in the vision of someone he isn’t familiar with. The crown prince and Wonshik are very different in his mind, for the crown prince is a man of responsibilities, duties, dynasties the are carried over the course of more season cycles than he can count, while Wonshik is the same man that does not know where his heart lies within.

“My prince,” A man with feline eyes that has been standing at the corner of the room speaks in his soft utterance, “It’s time for you feed before you are to head out for the ceremony.” 

“It makes me nervous,” The crown prince speaks informally, and perhaps if his father was here he would have been beaten for talking in such manner, but thankfully, he’s alone.

“My prince?” The man in armor steps closer, and he’s slightly taller than Wonshik, but maybe it is because of the highly tied hair of his.

“Please call me by my name. I rarely hear it, and I wish to hear it a little more before I turn to be the man the emperor wants me to be.” At time such as this, Wonshik  _ knows _ he sounds young, far too young for his age - full 19 cycles of seasons, when just last winter he turned to be this old. It’s true, he is in the ripe age to take over the responsibilities, but within his heart there’s still a stutter and fear of it.

“As you wish… Wonshik.” The other says softly, “Will you feed now? Should I call one of the feeders for you?” He asks, but it’s more of a statement of what is bound to happen in the next moments rather than a question. There are very few that Wonshik shares his secret with - the secret of his resurrection and how he must consume blood in order to continue to live. This man in front of him, and the man that will soon enter and offer himself to the crown prince are perhaps his closest secret-keepers, as well for his closest friends.

Wonshik nods, and sits down at the table, leaning slightly on the cushions and waiting for someone to enter. His gaze falls to the floor, for he feels apologetic each time he feeds off a citizen of Silla - someone that Wonshik must protect and grant life for, rather than live off the red ichor inside their body. But as the man steps in, bowing deeply and accordingly, there’s nothing he can think of besides the hunger that takes over his senses. His eyes change their hue, and when the man dips his own head to the side in front of the crown prince, his fangs since with no remorse or guilt that can shake him off acting so.

There’s a slight moan of pain muffled by his hand from the man that has offered himself, but it is soon soothed away. After that, there is no spoken noise at all, only the sound of hungry slurping of blood, viciously mixing with the sounds of a summer evening around them, and the sound of faint festival music. He drinks and drinks, and a few droplets of blood meet with the floor, and that’s when the man in armour pry the crown prince away from the slave.

“You’ve fed well, my pri-” He takes a breath, “Wonshik.” The armoured man murmures, hands over the prince’s shoulders, keeping him away from the other, so the slave could heal before heading out again.

“Thank you..” The prince hums, still licking the blood off the corners of his lips, “Thank you Taekwoon,” He looks up to the man restraining him.

The man standing nods slightly, but his void expression does not changes, something common for him.

“Thank you too, for offering yourself each time,” The prince looks at the slave, now healed and seated with his gaze at the floor in respect, “Hongbin.”

“It’s an honour.” The slave stutters shyly, “To be of use for the prince.”

Wonshik smiles fondly at the two, the only two that have replaced his old haven and allow him to behave and act as Wonshik, rather than the crown prince of Silla.

“It’s time, your highness.” Taekwoon whispers, “It’s time for your wedding.”

 

* * *

  
  


Groggily, the world wakes to another sun-filled day, embracing the heat of summer. The fragrance of the nearby sunflower field reaches everywhere the wind takes it with, and the early workers of the earth are encourage by it to start their busy day.

The feverish breeze wakes those in the inn, as many courtesans are to prepare for the night to come, where they will entertain, converse and give service to the higher status. However, not all  _ gisaeng _ will do so, as there are some nights where it’s preferable to make connections rather than make money. The tanned man in Sanghyuk’s bed is a proof of that, for he is the first one that the young courtesan has met that beholds the same intriguing abilities such as himself.

The morning is always lazy, for those who prefer working under darkness, but since Hakyeon has sprung out of the comfortable and rich fabrics that cover the pillows he slept over after spending the night entangled with Sanghyuk, the latter has no choice but to wake up as early as the other.

“I must take my leave.” Hakyeon explains hastily, “There is someone waiting for me.”

Sanghyuk hums, watching the man collect his wardrobe from its tossed location around the room. His eyes follow every graceful movement that the sun-kissed man makes, and he becomes confident that Hakyeon could have become a well-renowned courtesan, maybe even reach the capital and leave Jeolla.

“Where?” Sanghyuk asks in wonder.

“At the capital.” Hakyeon replies.

“Take me with you-” Sanghyuk begs, and for once when Hakyeon looks at the still bare man, sitting on the pillows, not covering any spot of his stunning body, his face looks younger than he really is. His face speaks of hopes and dreams that were never fulfilled, and on his own, would never be fulfilled either. 

“I have no money to purchase you.” Hakyeon sadly confesses, “I have no property to take care of you either, my love,” His eyes are kind and sad and hold all sorts of unspoken emotions, “You are better here, where it is safe.”

“Where I must be unhappy?” 

Hakyeon sighs. There’s a decision to be made, fates to entwine or separate from one another, strings of destiny that either will combine to a unified, stronger one, that will  _ surely _ call for more danger, or for him to continue alone.

He ponders on the path he must take in order to achieve his dream, and the realisation occurs to him vivid as light. Even if Hakyeon is to reach for the prince, there is no guarantee that he may or may not be welcomed. That is a question that has not been voiced, and query that is yet to be asked but must be obtained. There is no telling what Hakyeon’s fate will be, but for once, he can chose, he can take someone else - someone who is willing on his own journey for truth.

“Alright.” He smiles affectionately, “Let us buy your freedom.”

Sanghyuk grins and it’s truthful, it’s hopeful and it’s honest to the very bone. That grin tugs something in Hakyeon’s heart that he thought to be long gone. Then, the grin turns into a frown.

“Is something not right?” Hakyeon asks.

“My owner-” Sanghyuk carries himself closer to the older, “It will not be so simple, he is like us in skill. He possesses the same abilities that are bound with the blue eyes.”

“Intriguing.” The older pushes a warm hand over the courtesan’s hair, fingers spreading the long, dark locks to rest on his bare shoulder, “I will do my best, love, as I have promised you.”

Sanghyuk pulls himself up on his knees and kisses fervently the other.

 

* * *

  
  


When the night falls, and darkness proliferates, the festival continues, but the prince is no longer walking the streets of the capital, rather, he is now accompanying his new wife, the crown princess, to her quarter. They are to spend the night apart, thankfully, since Wonshik cannot bring himself to make that woman satisfied in his current state. A state that resembles the unsettled waves, crashing against one another, and battling over dominance despite being one and same with the east sea. The joy of becoming a man is infused with unease of losing something that the prince wanted to hold onto very dearly.

Tonight, the last night he allows himself to bestow over his body the last of his lovers. When the crow calls for the concluding time, the prince is already in his room, removing every single curlicue and extravagance that he  _ should _ wear as a prince, until there’s only his long, raven hair left, covering the bare skin of his body.

It’s relatively warm, so it would not be odd for the man to be covered in a sheet of sweat in the morning that will follow. His eyes watch the two other entities in the room do similarly- one shedding his armour with the seal of the royal guard, and the other withdrawing the satin and silks of a royal slave.

“Forgive me,” Wonshik utters, his hands find their place on Taekwoon’s shoulders, engulfing them like the azalea would protect its stamen, “Tonight is the last night I may see you in this way.”

Taekwoon looks away, but when Hongbin takes his hand in his own warm one, he accepts the courage and looks at the one that causes his feelings to become unclear. It’s a vibrant emotion that springs from the bottom of his essence, carrying something much greater than words can express, something that is older than all humans on earth, perhaps even older than the blood curse that Hongbin and Wonshik are suffering from. Perhaps even older than the stellar entity Taekwoon  _ knows _ he used to be.

“I am loyal to you.” Taekwoon airly states, too engrossed in the eyes of the prince, that for once, aren’t of the scarlet colour, rather than dark, with a single silver shine to them from the moon.

“As so am I.” Hongbin joins, his own hand finds settlement on Wonshik’s cheek, and the three of them at last, and for the last time, share the night with one another, creating a small utopia, a small haven for them to be who they wish to, to  _ love _ who they wish to. The night covers them in unquestionable loyalness, masking the noise of skin meeting with other skin in a sweet, peach-like sin, with the natural sounds of the universe. 

Water flow, smoothing out the harsh stone, reaching to new paths of grass, where the azaleas and camellias grow on the prince’s quarter walls. Cicadas cry in the coolness of the night, and mosquitoes find their way to those who are fast asleep within the palace. There are a few feline creatures that sometimes join the harmony, but even all that noise, cannot overpower the sound of Wonshik’s beating heart at the intense heat he shares for the ending time with his lovers. Each lover the prince ever acquired is someone to say farewell to, and with that heavy thought he carries the joy and grief through the night, doing sinnery that he may never do again, for tomorrow, he shall be the new emperor of Silla.

 

* * *

  
  


They would be beheaded if anyone knew just how many things Sanghyuk and Hakyeon have stolen that day - fabrics, ornaments, expensive oils and fragrances, anything to make Hakyeon seem like the person he used to be, only as if he had come to the province to rest from the capital’s matters.

It has been the most fun Hakyeon had since that day he had to leave the prince’s quarters disguised as a concubine, ushered by the excited hands of a boy that is probably no longer a boy at all. Sanghyuk reminds him of that Wonshik in some aspects, having that same youthful cheerfulness Hakyeon adores. They ran from one merchant to another, grasping for anything they fancied - be it the red silks that Hakyeon had stolen masterfully from someone with only one eye, or be it a few magpie shaped ornaments that Sanghyuk had wanted for a while, but could not purchase, because of his status, and because of his owner.

“Here.” Sanghyuk joins the older by the tree, enjoying the cool shade under the summer sun. He hands the latter deliciously looking rice, rolled inside of a leaf that Hakyeon cannot name but knows that is edible.

“Thank you.” He smiles, truly smiles with all of his wrinkles and dimples at the younger, appreciating the joy he found in his presence, “You are quite skilled with your hands.” 

Sanghyuk laughs some, “I guess that I am. Isn’t it something that a courtesan should be skilled with?” The laugh turns to a sad smile, “I guess that is the reason they took me back then.”

“They?” Hakyeon asks, filling his mouth with the rich taste of rice he did not know he had missed.

“Ah, before my current master took over, there were two others taking care of us - women. I cannot remember their names, but they were old, and coloured by far too much makeup to hide their age.” Sanghyuk takes a bite, “But then my current master took over, and I had not slept with him.”

“A master that does not sleep with his courtesans? How odd.” Hakyeon comments, and Sanghyuk nods in agreement.

They spend a few moments in silence, enjoying the sounds that the local river produces, before Hakyeon turns to the younger in question.

“Your master, tell me about him. What is he like?” Perhaps if he knew more it would make the discussions in his favour. Hakyeon, being a general, is a man of strategy and precedent thought. He’d spend many nights awake, unlike the soldiers at the border, to plan the next move carefully and masterfully. He has not always succeeded, but when fate wanted to, he has.

“His name is Lee Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk reaches for another leaf-covered rice ounce, “He speaks like he comes from the south, but has the manners and etiquette of capital men.” The younger stops to bite and with his mouth full, he speaks again, “He takes very good care of his courtesans, but I think he is impulsive, so he mustn’t be very much older than myself.”

Hakyeon hums, and wipes traces of rice at Sanghyuk’s mouth corners, “Sounds like I would have to come up with a very good offer then.” He speaks, but his voice talks of adoration for the younger, and the way the man’s eyes shine with hope, very much differently from the previous day. It’s endearing, as Sanghyuk is a different type of flower from his old lover. If Wonshik is-- was, a red camellia, Sanghyuk is most definitely resembles the sunflowers that seem to bloom everywhere this summer. The capital lacks people like him - rough, unrefined and a sharp speaker with a glint of trouble in the bright shine of his eyes. He speaks of freedom, of his will to be released from the nest, allowing him to leave, and see the land he adores so much. There isn’t a grand plan of becoming rich. There isn’t a dream of higher status, of being wedded to a nice family, of becoming a war hero, or anything anyone at the capital yearns for. 

Sanghyuk wants to be free, become a butterfly and bestow upon the people around him his vibrant, beautiful colours that are so, so unique. It’s breathtaking, and Hakyeon can feel his own heart beating a little more lively than before.

“I should return.” Sanghyuk mumbles, “I am a part of the musicians for tonight.” 

“I will be sure to hear you,” He reaches for the younger’s hand, and kisses it in a way that  _ was _ kept for only one man, “My love.”

Sanghyuk grins, and Hakyeon’s heart leaps.

 

* * *

  
  


The officials dip their bodies in perfect unison, paving the way for the young emperor and empress. With each step, Wonshik can hear the dangling ornaments on his body shiver and clatter against one another. With each step, he can feel the rich silk drape around his form, veiling from behind briefly, yet smoothly. With each step, he can taste how humid the path to the throne, secluded from the summer breeze within rice and wooden walls of the palace. With each step, Wonshik steps further away from his old form, and transcends into someone he is yet to be familiar with. He sits down, hands firmly over the throne, watching the officials rise, then glancing over to his side where the empress sits regaly, beautiful as a plum flower, blossoming colourfuly and marking the joys of a young lady.

Memories fade slowly as the conversation of matters at hand rises, and the mnemonic of someone specific fades away, just like a dried leaf, leaving the tree it grew on all spring, flying away with the summer wind. The rarest flowers are those whose blossom is the most marvelous. They may be gazed upon for such a short time, but fondly remembered when gone. The fondness creates yearning, and the yearning creates sorrow over a void that may never be filled again.

New sprouts of new flowers carries the beginning of a new path, and the strings entwine yet again, but rather with a string of a man that Wonshik has so fervently loved, it is woven between two threads of unexplored destinies of two men that only lately have entered the emperor’s life.

Taekwoon stands with his armor over a misleading frail body, watching patiently the crowd in the hall, waiting at the post for the emperor’s safety. If the people of Silla knew in how many more ways the older cares for the emperor, the man would be banished, for the second time in his blue life.

Leaving the night sky was something that no earthly pain and grief could match, it is similar to becoming a tree with no roots, or a bee with no hive to attend to, it’s the regretful feeling of loss. However, stars may regain some hope, not their stellar inhuman one, but a living one- giving them purpose and will to withstand the sorrow. The hollow rooms of Taekwoon’s heart become filled with a sweet scent, taste and touch of a person that can so perfectly take over the void. The fallen star is lucky, for he has two of matching beloved ones to ease the emotion. When the guard hears the low voice of their rolling laughter, or watch the dimples make themselves known on their gleeful expressions, the world seem to move a little slower. The universe seem to become slightly better, and when tasting their skin on his plump, pouty lips, even the unripe peaches could taste sweet. Perhaps that is what humans recall as love.

The private courtesan of the empress is surely waiting for her in the women’s quarter of the palace, being pampered to what extent reachable with the finest oils and perfumes. He has become favoured within the palace, for his looks cannot be matched, and his witty tongue is a treasure well desired after. All that, only for Taekwoon to be able to reach for him at night, and if luck is in favour, sneak in the men’s quarter, ravishing in the glorified unison of the three of them. They complete each other, they need each other.

They  _ love _ each other.

 

* * *

  
  


 

It is almost time for the young courtesan to leave, but rather than preparing for playing with other courtesans tonight, Sanghyuk has stayed in his room, bringing Hakyeon there to aid him in changing his looks. For the first time in a long while, Hakyeon had showered, and his long, dark hair is no longer messy. His exotic beauty is something no one in Jeolla could compare to, even without wearing the expensive drapes and ornaments. His eyes are always shining like the moon itself, captivating anyone who would sneak a glace. His lips, as well for his skin are soft, unblemished, as there is no memory or stain on his body for Hakyeon being a general once. 

However, upon completing the preparation, Hakyeon can at last recognize himself. His personal winter is over, and the red azalea blooms again with fragrance and embellishment that easily outmatches any competitors. The man breathes deeply, taking in the scents of summer and the man-made scents of the inn, with that breath, he is ready to take a risk - both in exposing himself, and both in disappointing the young courtesan.

“I must leave now.” Sanghyuk says, as the sun sets down and remnants of the joyful day they shared are dissipating into a bliss of the night.

“Go then,” Hakyeon plants a warm kiss on the other’s forehead, “I shall do all I can.”

“I trust you.” The younger matches his gaze with Hakyeon, then leaves his room, taking all the colour and grace along with him, to be shared with those who may bid highest offer.

Hakyeon watches his own image in the mirror, proudly looking like he used to all those seasons ago. He could imagine himself striding the streets of the capital on a vacation from the border in this attire - charming red silks and satin that is so, so rare in this rural area of the kingdom. Golden ornaments hold his soft hair, tied well as standard dictates, and a single flower - a gift of the young courtesan - is pinned next to the extravagant jewelry. Kohl is added to his round eyes, only marking how big and captivating they are, making the man look charming as he was back then. Back when the universe seemed complete, that any power is no match for his own - where he could not be stopped, not even by the nature’s will. He could climb mountains in order to see the prince - he has. 

However, all of it is nothing but a perishing piece of memory that Hakyeon is still holding onto dearly, as if without it, his quest is meaningless. It is astounding how he could not find himself without another person in his heart, but this person is traded bit by bit, with another, new found purpose called Sanghyuk. Should Hakyeon feel guilt, the pain would be magnified, but should he not - the man would finally be free of the bounds to the capital, to the prince, and to all those sins of his past.

He fixes the azalea to place, and makes way to the room Sanghyuk has told him to. Before he could even knock, the door opens, unveiling a man only slightly younger than Hakyeon.

“You wish to speak to me.” It is not a question, it is not said as a question, rather than a statement. The unfamiliar man opens the door, stepping aside and allowing Hakyeon in. With respect, Hakyeon bows slightly, then enters.

“How did my lord know I wish to speak with him?” The older asks, watching the space around him, not daring to look to that man’s eyes. Both out of respect, and both out of fear his thoughts would be bent.

“Well, you have stood at the door, and I assume that people who are at my door are ones that want to talk to me.” He answers, “Either talk to me, or assassinate me, but you do not look like an assassin.”

He is bold, Hakyeon deducts, and a small, amused smile decorate his lips.

“Oh? Then how would an assassin look, my lord?” He asks, but not in an interested manner. It is a game, seeing who will take a first step to talk out of order.

“I don’t really know,” The man shrugs, “But you don’t give off the feeling of an assassin. Would you like something to drink?”

“Thank you for your kindness,” Hakyeon replies, voice soothe, “If it is not a trouble for my lord.”

“You may call me Jaehwan.” The younger shrugs, gestures at a chair, and only after Hakyeon has sat down, he fetches a ceramic bottle, with the smell of an expensive beverage.

“It is not my place to address my lord so.” Hakyeon hums, “For I have matters to speak of with my lord.”

“Go on.” Jaehwan gestures as he pours two cups, for himself and for the older.

“I am a man of the capital, and I have passed through my lord’s delightful courtesan house. As it seems, I have taken interest in one of my lord’s subjects, and would like to purchase  _ him _ .”

There’s a beat. Another.

Then, Jaehwan bursts in laughter.

“I have seen many things but you, my friend, sound the most ridiculous of them.” He drinks a cup, fills another then turns to Hakyeon, “You are not a man of the capital, for I have seen those ornaments in our town. I do believe you have taken interest in one of my courtesans, that much does not smell like a lie,” Jaehwan drinks another one, “And I have an educated guess in who.”

“Oh?” Hakyeon brings his gaze up, still moving smoothly and gracefully, “Do tell me, my lord.”

“You have taken interest in Sanghyuk, he is a good companion, brings a lot of fortune.” 

Hakyeon smiles playfully, and his eyes flash blue, “I think the two of us know that it is not the reason I wish to take Sanghyuk with me.”

Jaehwan grins, fills his cup and sits down at the other side of the table, across the older, “Now you have exposed yourself.”

“Alright.” The master of courtesans says, pouring another cup for his newly acquired acquaintance, “You may take Sanghyuk in your ownership.” The man, that seems only slightly younger than Hakyeon has already drank at least five cups of rice wine, but seem to be unbothered by it, for the quirkiness in his demeanor is not purchased with the firewatered drinks. He seems almost child-like, from the very appearance; his hair is not tied to a bun as would fit his status, but let down in a braid, reaching the middle of his back. He is sitting with legs crossed above the table, leaning back on the wooden chair, watching Hakyeon in a side-view.

“My lord is too kind.” Hakyeon replies accordingly, nodding in respect, averting eye contact.

“I know!” Jaehwan declares, springs up from the seat and walks to Hakyeon’s side of the table, “Which is why I have conditions.” 

“Oh?” Hakyeon asks, still looking away.

Jaehwan clicks his tongue and with a couple of fingers on the older’s chin, he guides him to face the younger, “Do look at me with your pretty eyes.”

“As you wish, my lord.” Hakyeon is not afraid of the other’s gaze.

“You, and Sanghyuk too, you are like me.” Jaehwan explains, but his voice drops in tone, “To simply let go of the two of you is too much of a rare opportunity to learn more about what I-  _ we _ are capable of.”

“What are you suggesting, my lord?” The older blinks.

“Take me with you too.” 

There’s a beat.

“It shall be my pleasure.” He smirks.

 

* * *

  
  


The horses are prepared when the emperor arrives with his companions. It’s rather a quiet night, thankfully for it has been a busy day. The new crown prince has been born, and it was expected of the emperor to celebrate all day and all night the birth of his firstborn male. While the festival was entertaining, and citizens have brought many gifts for the infant, Wonshik found it to be tiring after having to make a public appearance and thank all those who took trouble to celebrate the newest addition to the royal family. 

The child, that thankfully resembles the empress rather than the emperor himself was born healthily, and Wonshik could not give his son enough love to express the true adoration he feels within his heart. It had been a year since his marriage, and while at first Wonshik felt misery in not being able to be loyal to his lovers, he had noticed that this agony was affecting his new wife as well. That is, something he could not accept, no matter how he could not force himself to be attracted to women. 

After a season, he made amends with his identity, and had taken the decision to devote himself for his people, and to the royal family and dynasty. That is, until occasions such as this rise - rare nights that he could, and wanted to escape and find solace in the arms of his lovers. And so, under his command, Taekwoon had prepared three steeds to let them go hunt in the forest near the capital. 

Needless to say, as a royal guard Taekwoon had scolded Wonshik for acting so carelessly, and letting his guard down with a mere hunting session. There could be thieves, other hunters, or even assassins who oppose the current leadership of the Kim dynasty.

Hongbin had called him overprotective, jokingly, but Taekwoon scolded the man back. 

With dark wardrobe, a few bows at their side and a couple of quivers too, they set outside the capital’s walls, and enter an unknown rural area. 

The scent of spores is the first thing that hit their senses, fastly replaced by the smell of moss and rotten greenery. It had rained the day before, and the wetness to the dark forest is still very much present. However, they are equipped with lanterns and will not head too deep, for it is still time for celebrations.

The emperor draws out an arrow, masterfully and aims to a rustling bush that is just a little lower than their current ground. He shoots. The animal hiding in darkness had ran away.

He marks for the others to follow, for it seems to be a deer, and they are rare at this time of the year.

 

* * *

  
  


The night seem to empower the odd trio that has been formed, but even that is not enough to calm their senses when they enter the steep forest. The oldest of the three is familiar with the place, being a royal guard before he had become a general of the border. He remembers as a young man how he had ventured the trees that even in sunlight are unwelcoming and wickedly towering ahead. Their trunks are large and grow over the course of the seasons from ancient times, perhaps even before any kingdom has existed. Patches of moss on the ground make it difficult for them to move coherently, as their feet stick to the watery ooze, rising stench of something rotten and long forgotten. The stems of the nearby growth aren’t much of help either, for they are covered in odd greenery as well - leafs and fungus that Hakyeon could not reckon with his knowledge. Strange bugs make their way in between the blocked paths, creeping almost in silence, each miniscule leg walking after the other, heading for their next pray.

The bushes beneath their feet rustle against one another, fighting the wind, clattering together in cacophony, masking the true sounds of whatever lures deep inside the unknown.

As they pass by a large trunk, stumbling over the giant roots, emerging from the soil, some fungus releases its spores and the youngest of the three coughs intensely, leaning on a sticky stone beside him. Jaehwan rushes to the man, and helps him continue walking even though his breath is short and uneven. The elder bites his lip in worry, for he has not seen these woods in a long time, and may lead the three of them in the wrong way. It is a risk he must take, as there is no other path to reach for the capital, and Hakyeon has wandered the kingdom for far too long to cease in his quest.

“Be careful..” He whispers, the only tone that’s fit for a place so forsaken and assumably dangerous. He can hear from afar the knocking of some rolling stones, which must mean there are other living beings in the forest as well.

“Should we not wait till sunrise to enter further? It is impossible to see ahead even for Sanghyuk.” Jaehwan offers. He is of course, not wrong. It is probably wise to wait, as the one of the three gifted with empowered vision at night is struggling, but making such a choice would mean for Hakyeon to delay his arrival to the capital, and that is not a paradigm of logical thinking, rather than a spark of emotion calling out for action.

“I am confident.” Hakyeon replies calmly, knowingly leading them into the lion’s den.

They continue their struggling path further ahead and reach to a patch of waters and moss, twirling one against the other as one. There is a lake, that Hakyeon used to be familiar with, but it does not look anything like the one at their feet. The land is slippery, and more visible bugs rise from the mud, covering what has not been covered by moss and wilt. 

He turns to the others, “Let us take a rest here. It is not long before we are out.” He gives them a smile, but it is barely visible in the darkness surrounding them. Sanghyuk sits down on the gooey grass, and Jaehwan walks to the oldest, who is by the water, watching faint lights appear and disappear. Must be bugs.

“Hakyeon,” Jaehwan speaks softly, “I know this must be important to you, but I have this  _ feeling _ that we are not welcomed here.”

Hakyeon smiles, “It is a forest, it does make sense that we aren’t-”

A whip. A sharp moan of the wind. Something flies next to them. There are hooves knocking on the ground. Someone crying in pain. Where is Sanghyuk?

It’s Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon dashes forward to catch the man and unsheathes his short sword. He glances forward. There is no one. He glances at Sanghyuk, and the wound is visible in his shoulder. 

“There are footprints of a beast.” Jaehwan deducts, pointing at the ground below. It must have attacked the youngest when they were not looking. It will come back, no doubt, as beasts hunt for prey.

“Stay quiet.” Hakyeon whispers, bringing Sanghyuk closer to him, sword protective of the man in his arms. 

Then, there’s a dash of a beast - a giant  _ something _ that rushes to their spot at unrelenting speed. It’s horns are sharp and twirl highly, at least a few heads than the gigantic size of the beast. Hakyeon’s warrior senses aren’t letting down, and he springs to cut the beast from below. He uses the moss to slide beneath it, and the enormous animal lets out a loud cry in a voice that sounds nothing like the one of an animal.

“Move!” He orders the younger two, as they do not know how, and cannot fight, “Run until you see light!” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the beast runs towards him again, horns raking the ground, picking up any stone bothering in the way. Hakyeon manages to jump on one of the horns, and swiftly, while the beast is still moving, he slides down the wicked bone, reaching for the animal’s head.

_ Fool _ , he hears a voice in his mind, and it throws him uneven, giving advantage to the beast to shake him off and send him to hit a large tree.

“Hakyeon!” Sanghyuk screams, watching the elder falling to the ground. He takes out a dagger, and with no time to doubt himself, runs to attack the creature from behind. It whines in pain, but Sanghyuk doesn’t pull out the dagger fast enough and the beast knocks him to the side as it turns.

Then, there’s silence, complete silence. As if the whole forest had stopped beating for a moment, and Hakyeon draws out the sword from the monster’s chest, where blood oozes as if it would never stop. The creature collapses to its legs, and it is visible at last that it is an elk with such human face it would scare any other men trying to enter the forest.

_ Fool _ , Hakyeon hears the voice again and watches his surroundings,  _ I am the god of this forest _ . There is no one talking, and the voice sounds far too intimate for anyone to speak so. He holds the sword tightly, knuckles turning white out of force. A few crows call, and something moves in the far undergrowth.

_ For a man to kill a god is a sin _ , the same tone explains, and sweat runs down Hakyeon’s temples,  _ you are to be  _ **_cursed_ ** _ for your foolishness. _

_ I can vision that you are in search of you beloved, and love you shall have, for eternity, reincarnating until the end of time only to meet your beloved ones again _ .

Hakyeon steps back, and the sounds around the forest become gradually louder.

_ However, it will all end for eternity in a tragedy, for you may not experience complete love in your reincarnated instances. It will always bring death. In order to promise that, you and your reincarnated selves shall carry my spirit. _

Hakyeon struggles to stand as wind rises, twirling in power around him and the dying god before him. He shouts in pain, but when Jaehwan runs to get closer, he screams for the younger to get away. That is a curse he shall have to withstand.

 

* * *

  
  


Taekwoon gestures at the steep sprouts of giant fungus, signaling the emperor to follow, as the footprints of the deer are still fresh in the mossy ground.

The emperor loads another arrow, and without so much as thinking, he flees forward, for it is getting late and he does not want to return empty-handed. His horse runs, trained and as one with Wonshik, as they reach the lake of the forest. 

It is dark, and the wicked roots of the trees around them make it hard for them to see ahead. 

“We should hunt by foot.” He offers, and the two oblige, stepping down from the horses. He can still see some of the footprints, and Wonshik follows, silently. 

A gust of harsh wind pass by the three, and Hongbin jerks in surprise, his bow falling out of his hands, and hair that used to be tied now free in chaos due to the wind. Wonshik grins at the seeming challenge, and Taekwoon runs after him as they reach closer to the lake.

“There!” Wonshik exclaims in a loud whisper, not wanting to scare off the prey, “Cover yourselves.”

He can hardly see, but there are at least three medium animals, and one slightly larger one. Must be a group of bears or boars stopping by the water. 

He pulls tightly the arrow, aiming for the creature in the middle.

 

* * *

  
  


Hakyeon moans in pain, but the intake of the god’s spirit seems to be empowering him - as if every single thing in the universe is now atoned to him. He can hear, see, smell and  _ feel _ the world below him. 

_ Remember my curse, wretched child of the night _ .

He grasps at the undergrowth as he falls to his knees from the intense power rising within his body, trying to stabilize himself, with his other two companions staying away helplessly.

Hakyeon manages to prop one foot, and open his shining, blue eyes. 

However, that does not last for long. There’s a whoosh of wind, a strangled sound and a man meeting the first step of the forest god’s curse. 

“Hakyeon!” Jaehwan cries, and  _ runs _ to him, slightly sliding over the moss to watch how his beloved one has been shot. There’s a silver arrow in his chest, and Jaehwan doesn’t know what to do.

There’s a silver arrow in Hakyeon’s chest, and there are men rushing to their whereabouts.

There’s a silver arrow in Hakyeon’s chest and Jaehwan can see and  _ feel _ how life dissipates from his eyes in the form of cold tears of a man that has never succeeded in his quest.

“Oh no..” Hongbin gasps, and stops in his tracks, seeing the two men on the ground, one impaled by the arrow Wonshik had just released.

Taekwoon’s eyes widen as he watches the scene, but upon reacting quickly, he turns around to stop from the emperor coming closer.

“Let me through.” The emperor sternly commands, and Taekwoon simply shakes his head, begging with his eyes for Wonshik to stop. However, the emperor does not stop, and the agonized cry of realization of whom did his arrow kill, splits the night. 

The first cycle of the curse has been completed.

 

* * *

  
  


The moon is high over Seoul, and when Hakyeon reaches the building of the court, it’s a little over 4AM, closing to 5. He pulls the car to a stop and watches the unconscious man in the back seat, still deep in sleep. 

He had told Hongbin and Taekwoon to meet him here, as well for Changmin and his two lovers. This isn’t a ritual that can be done by a simple nocturnal priest, and Hakyeon knows that Changmin must be the one to transfer the spirit one last time. When he talked to Sanghyuk over the phone, he sounded drowsy, but as soon as Hakyeon asked him to be here, the man seemed to come to his senses and he could even hear him waking up Jaehwan in a rush.

He takes Wonshik in his arms, and with confident moves he enters the hall of the nocturnal court. Several of the old member of the committee are there, and to his surprise they do not try to stop him from retrieving the spirit from an unconscious vampyre.

He places Wonshik on the table, a little before the throne chair and watches his relaxed features as Hakyeon’s power still allows him to sleep. He’s stunningly beautiful, with striking features that have not changed much over the course of the year.

He remembers when Hongbin had asked Taekwoon to kidnap Wonshik and bring him to the manor, how beautiful and youthful he had been. Unrefined, unknowing of the world he’s entering. He had been rash, and tended not to listen to the rules Hongbin set, but very soon after that the man found his place and exploited the trust he gained. 

Hakyeon had seen him grow every passing day, watching how he became colder, ruthless and exquisite in his calculated actions. He had wanted so badly to become closer to Wonshik, all this time, but his cowardness, and his past reincarnations beating in his mind, constantly reminding how his love will end, forced the Nightmare to stay away, observing his red camellia growing in someone else’s garden.

“I’m here.” Changmin rushes inside, slightly out of breath. He catches Hakyeon’s calm look, and how he’s warmly glancing over Wonshik, and Changmin knows, he  _ knows _ that Hakyeon had finally reached the understanding he needed to.

“I want to let them say farewell first.” Hakyeon tells him, eyes not leaving the man on the table, “He’s not mine in this cycle.”

“That’s a nice lie to tell yourself.” Changmin jokes, folding his arms, “Your strings are bound to one another no matter what will happen, I’m just happy you’ve remembered it.”

Hakyeon smiles fondly, “Yes, thank you for reminding me who I am and what curse I have to carry.”

“No problem, come back any reincarnation.” The older happily answers, but there’s a morbid aftertaste to it. The aftertaste of goodbyes and farewells for another lifetime.

Hongbin is the first one to rush inside out of his friends, and his hands find their place on Wonshik’s face, touching the sleeping man, making sure that he’s  _ still here _ . When Wonshik did not wake up from his ministrations, Hongbin turns to Hakyeon, as Taekwoon joins them.

“Why isn’t he waking up? What did you do?” He clenches teeth harshly, grasping Hakyeon by the collar, only for Taekwoon to pry them from one another.

“I’ve sent him to sleep. You may want to stay with him for the while. I have to see where Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are.” The Nightmare replies, and in his voice there are thousands of eons of experience, of this exact moment.

“For the while? You mean until you transfer the spirit?” Hongbin asks, and Hakyeon starts walking away to speak on his phone in a slightly more silent place. It isn’t easy in the huge hall, where anything can be heard from any place, the high walls echoing back the noise.

“He means…” Taekwoon explains silently, “Until Wonshik will die.”

“What?” Hongbin exclaims, and wants to dash forward to Hakyeon, but the older stops him from doing so, “Why would Wonshik die?” He screams, “He can’t die! We have to get him back!” His cracking voice turns into loud, hysterical sobs, which Hakyeon cannot see, facing the other way. He hears Taekwoon and Changmin trying to calm the vampyre down, to no avail.

To that scene, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan enter, watching how Hakyeon seems calm and harmonious unlike the men behind him. Jaehwan watches his older lover in puzzle, but moves forward nonetheless.

There’s an unspoken question in the air, a choice, a decision that must be made, for it will tell the critical occurrences of their future. Dynasties and destinies that are held behind old eyes and vast experience of oneself, waiting to be exposed for another lifetime. The cycle will repeat itself, that much Hakyeon knows for he has tried before to break it, aimlessly. However, there is a choice in the way of the cycle to be carried out. Hakyeon knows he must make a choice, and by collecting Jaehwan to his arms, leaning in his warm body against someone that has been there all those eons of reincarnations, unknowing of his part of the cycle. 

“Hyung..” Jaehwan mutters, and when he hears a quiet sob, he places his arms in confidence around the older, whispering soothing words.

They stay this way for a while, until Hakyeon breaks the intimacy and steps back, gesturing for Sanghyuk to come forth, share his tension with Hakyeon as well.

“I’m going to take over the throne.” He explains, tears running down his cheeks only for Sanghyuk to wipe them away, “By doing that, I will kill Wonshik.”

Sanghyuk frowns, but holds onto the older’s hand, “It’s what must be done.”

Jaehwan nods, “We’re loyal to you hyung.”

He grasps the two, pushing them against himself, “I love you,” He says those words and repeats them like a broken mantra, for he will do something that requires them to be there, to be his aid, to fulfill the void in his heart, each time anew.

 

“Do what you must.” Hakyeon turns to Changmin, and the high priest of the night nods in agreement, watching how the soon-to-be leader takes his new place on the throne chair.

Hongbin shout and screams, trying to get away from Taekwoon’s hold, who is silently crying, watching how his lover is being reduced to a lifeless shell.

Changmin holds Wonshik’s neck tightly, nearly strangling him, but the incarnations in the ancient language promise that he is only doing so in order to extract the spirit.

Hakyeon can’t watch, not again, so he closes his eyes, waiting until the very last sound of someone he loves so intensely and fervently reaches to a stop, and the universe will cease from moving again.

Winds will stop to howl, birds will face the origin of the power’s outburst, electricity will break and cars will sound their alarm from the impact. The night will become darker as the curse will finally meet its original bearer, the one who sinned, the one who made them learn of love and intimacy only for it to be cut off.

The violent red spark of power shines brightly, making anyone who is watching look away as Wonshik takes his final breath, and the god of the forest gets his revenge another time.

Hakyeon braces himself for the newborn power he will receive, and holds tightly onto the chair, feeling how his veins expand and reduce, how his heart beats a little faster, and how his eyes are burning with the gift-turned curse that bubbles inside his very essence, completing yet another cycle of loss.

He opens his bright blue eyes, locking gaze with his lifeless love.

“Until we meet again,” The sounds of the universe return to function, “My prince.”

  
  
  
  


_ The end. _

_ (?) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe it's over  
> I've started writing this so long ago, and I've finally completed my first VIXX fic.  
> Thank you enlessly to Natalie that always read my stuff first and told me when I should fix things, I could not have done this without you.  
> And thank you, my readers, for joining me on this journey.  
> See you next time?


End file.
